Revelaciones
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Maka esta algo deprimida, y Soul se pregunta la razon, ¿lograra descubrirlo? ¿que hará para animarla? entren y descubran XD AVISO: este s mi primer fanfic. Soul x Maka
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, he aki mi primer fanfic, voy a empezar con uno d Soul Eater, espero q les guste ^^ **

**este fanfic s SoulxMaka, y algunas otras parejas...**

**lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece T.T ( pero para eso estan los fanfics XD ) **

**bueno, cualquier consejo es bienvenido, si hay algun error d ortografia me disculpo, y... como ya dije... s mi primer fanfic, asiq no sean duros con migo -.- **

**mmm... ok, no los entretengo mas, disfrutenlo y diganme q les parece XD **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

** 1. Revelaciones**

Era una mañana como cualquiera, o por lo menos lo parecía, Stein estaba diseccionando algo, que ya no sabían que era por todos los experimentos por los que paso y perdió su forma, y él tampoco dijo que era, asique no le dieron mucha importancia, Black Star todavía no aparecia, típico de el llegar siempre tarde, Tsubaki preocupada por la falta de su técnico, Patty distraída con una mosca que pasaba por ahí, Liz pintándose las uñas y Kid sufriendo y rompiéndose la cabeza porque la pizarra estaba mal alineada, Soul como de costumbre no ponía nada de atención a la clase, solo miraba algo extrañado a su técnico que se veía algo decaída desde la mañana, pareciera como si no hubiera dormido bien, se podía notar ligeramente el cansancio que tenia, y también se veía algo deprimida, el peliblanco solo la miraba de reojo preguntándose el comportamiento de Maka, pensó que tal vez estaba enojada con él, pero recordó que no le había hecho ninguna broma recientemente, además, ya lo hubiera golpeado, asique descarto la idea. Pero pronto un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

_ ya no tienen porque llorar !! el gran Black Star ha llegado !!_ dijo un muy escandaloso peliazul.

Tsubaki suspiro algo aliviada de que por fin apareció, pero ¿ porque siempre tenía que entrar asi ?

_ muy bien, ya que llegaste tan tarde no creo que te moleste esperar unos minutos más en el pasillo_ dijo algo irritado Stein a lo que el chico obedeció después de reclamar y refunfuñar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez terminada la clase todos se levantaron perezosamente, a excepción de Kid, que fue corriendo a arreglar la pizarra, y luego fueron a sus respectivas casas, en el camino, una vez se encontraban Soul y Maka solos él la miró de reojo y volvió a notar que su técnico estaba decaída.

_ oi Maka, ¿ que sucede ?_ finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, la chica parecía estar en trance, hasta ese momento que reacciono.

_ ¿ eh ? n-nada, nada, estoy bien_ intentando disimular.

_ has estado así desde la mañana…_ le volvió a insistir no muy convencido. La chica bajo su mirada y le dijo.

_ no te preocupes, no es nada_ ya no podía fingir la sonrisa, Soul quería saber que le pasaba, pero si ella estaba tan mal era mejor no insistir.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el apartamento Maka se fue directamente a su cuarto, él suspiro y entro al suyo, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. Para cuando se despertó ya era de noche, miro el reloj.

_ ¿ las 8:45 ??? ¿ como pude dormir tanto ? ¡ la cena !!! hoy me toca a mi, Maka me va a matar !!_ y cuando salió de su cuarto, noto que no estaba prendida ninguna luz.

_ que extraño…_ murmuro, notó que la puerta de Maka todavía estaba cerrada, pensó que todavía seguía ahí, asique tocó pero nadie le contestó, fue abriendo la puerta de a poco, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie.

"¿ a donde se metió ???" pensaba, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamarla escucho el ruido de la regadera, " solo se fue a tomar un baño…" suspiro, pero ya se encontraba adentro del cuarto, y justo cuando estaba saliendo notó un papel, con otro montón de cosas encima, como si quisieran esconderlo, y no pudo evitarlo, asique lo tomó, era una carta, la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Hola Maka-chan, ¿ como estas ? hace mucho que no te veo, espero que estés bien, aquí surgió un pequeño problema, y, la verdad no se como decirte, pero, tenemos que adelantar la fecha de tu compromiso… espero que comprendas, intenté atrasarlo todo lo que pude, pero no funciono, asique ahora será en tres meses, veré si puedo hacer algo._

_Atte: mamá._

_ ¿ c-compromiso ???_ grito el peliblanco, pero escucho el ruido de la regadera cerrándose, asique se apuró, guardo la carta y salió del cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, "¿ compromiso ? ¿ Qué fue eso ?" no entendía nada, tenia que pedirle una explicación a su compañera, pero discretamente, porque si llegara a descubrir que entro en su habitación y leyó algo privado como mínimo le arrancaría los ojos, asique se quedo pensando en como preguntarle, cuando la vio salir del baño, todavía se veía mal, pero pronto recordó " ¡ la cena ! "

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras cenaban había un silencio horrible, Maka no diría nada por lo mal que estaba, y Soul estaba tratando de no ser tan obvio de ir y preguntarle directamente, asique después de un largo rato decidió romper el hielo.

_ ¿ segura que estas bien ? tu no eres asi, puedes contarme_ insistió la guadaña, a lo que la chica le respondió tras un suspiro.

_ de hecho…_ con tono triste, él se sorprendió, ¿ de verdad le respondería ? pero al final se arrepintió y no dijo nada.

_ nada, olvídalo_ termino de decir para levantarse e irse a su cuarto, Soul suspiró, " tan cerca " pensó, pero tenia que aclarar eso, y no se daría por vencido.

Se fue a su cuarto y no podía dormir, todavía le daba vueltas lo que decía en la carta, asique se quedo pensando una y otra vez en como hacerla hablar, hasta que se durmió.

Cuando se despertó siguió pensando en lo que pasó el día anterior, se levantó con pesadez, y cuando salió de su cuarto sintió el olor del desayuno, se asomó por la cocina y se encontró con su técnico cocinando.

_ no te preocupes, si no te sientes bien puedo hacerlo yo_ le dijo la guadaña tratando de animarla, ella se dio vuelta y le dijo.

_ no importa, además ya está casi listo _ con una sonrisa, pero no podía engañarlo, el sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa, ella se veía más cansada que ayer enserio la estaba pasando mal, él se sentó en la mesa a esperar el desayuno, pronto llegó Maka con el jugo y la comida, una vez todo listo empezaron a desayunar, pero Soul la seguía mirando, a ver si lograba llamar su atención pero no funciono.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el camino al Shibusen al peliblanco se le ocurrió una gran idea para descubrir que pasa exactamente, ya que ella no está dispuesta a hablar, lo conseguiría con otros métodos, aunque odiara tener que hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero no tenia opción. Todavía había tiempo antes de empezar las clases, asique la guadaña decidió pasar por otro lugar antes de entrar a la clase, Maka lo miro algo extrañada, pero el le dijo que se adelante.

Siguió buscando, hasta que en uno de los pasillos lo encontró.

_ oi, necesito preguntarte algo_ le decía la guadaña al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente

_ ¿ que quieres ?_ le decía Spirit con cara de pocos amigos, si, por mas que se odiaran, Soul estaba dispuesto a hablarle con tal de obtener algo de información

_ me ha llegado información muy interesante sobre Maka, algo sobre un compromiso, ¿ te suena ?_ le pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas disimulado posible, Spirit se paró en seco.

_ ¿ como sabes lo del compromiso ?_ le pregunto bastante sorprendido, lo tenia donde lo quería, ahora si le podría sacar información y saber que pasa

_ te lo diré si prometes responder mis preguntas y guardar esto en secreto_ le dijo triunfante, el pelirrojo lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que finalmente le respondió

_ esta bien, pero tu también me dirás lo que sabes_

_ hecho _ dijo el peliblanco y prosiguió, _ ayer leí en una carta algo sobre que se adelantó el compromiso, y ahora será en 3 meses_ esperó la respuesta de Spirit, pero éste no respondía, estaba como en otro mundo.

_ ¿ y bien ?_ volvió a insistir Soul, hasta que por fin le respondió

_ no menciones ni una sola palabra de esto, pero… ¿ no has notado que Maka nunca habla de su pasado o de su familia materna ?_ el peliblanco asintió esperando a que siga su explicación. _ bien, la razón es que la familia de mi esposa, digo ex-esposa, es algo complicada, vienen de una de las nobles familias mas poderosas de Europa, de hace muchas generaciones atrás, pero los tiempos cambian, y los nobles fueron desapareciendo, y al final, de esa noble familia que se fue ramificando, quedaron unas cuantas familias ricas, y la familia de mi ex, tiene la tradición de hacer matrimonios arreglados para conservar su prestigio, por supuesto que en mi caso y el de mi ex fue una excepción, pero muchos estaban en desacuerdo y esa fue una de las razones de nuestro divorcio_

Soul se quedo duro, no lo podía creer, ¿ como es que Maka nunca le dijo nada? ¿ porque no le dijo nada ?

_ ¿ pero porque Maka nunca mencionó nada sobre esto ?_ pregunto curioso el peliblanco

_ es complicado, primero, como ya te dije, la familia de mi ex es algo complicada, además, ella tuvo muchas malas experiencias, cuando los niños se enteraban de que Maka viene de una familia rica comenzaban a molestarla e ignorarla, asique también fue decisión de ella esconderlo, por eso te dije, no menciones nada sobre esto_

_ pero… ¿ entonces, con el asunto del compromiso…?_ le preguntó el muchacho

_ recuerdo que estaban decidiendo entre dos chicos, uno que se cree superior a todos y es frio y calculador, y otro que es como un niño, hiperactivo, y siempre se la pasa pegado a Maka, no se a cual eligieron_

_ ¿ pero como es posible que hagan eso …? Maka se la ha pasado muy mal estos días por eso, ¿ no se puede hacer nada?_

_ bueno, si llega otro muchacho de familia adinerada podría competir con ellos, pero al final escogerán al que tenga mayor prestigio, no se puede evitar, así ha sido por generaciones, y Maka se lleva la peor parte, es una tradición que las mujeres sean la cabeza de la familia, y al ser ella la única mujer…_

_ no lo puedo creer…_ se seguía repitiendo Soul

_ no hay nada que se pueda hacer_ dijo Spirit, suspiró, dio media vuelta para marcharse y dijo _ pero por otro lado, Maka ha sido muy feliz con ustedes, ella no se abre tan fácilmente a las personas, son muy especiales para ella, aprovechen eso para animarla_ termino de decir mientras se alejaba

Soul dio un suspiro y también dio media vuelta para ir a la clase, que ya era bastante tarde, y después de esa explicación no tenia ganas de nada, asique ni se molestó, se fue a la entrada y esperó ahí, ahora tendría que hacer lo que le recomendó Spirit y tratar de animarla.

CONTINUARA…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5 hojas del word y solo sale esto ??? q desepcion -.-**

**bueno, diganme si les gustó, y si les gusta, ya estoy trabajando n el proximo capitulo, q me voy a exprimir el cerebro para q sea mas largo XD espero sus reviews XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno, si salió bien, aki sta el segundo capitulo XD**

**grax a** **MayaXSoul y a Aiko Iwakura por los reviews XD**

**y en el cap de hoy, tenemos aun invitado especial de otro anime, veamos si lo reconocen XD**

**espero que les guste XD**

**2. visita inesperada**

Maka estaba al lado de Tsubaki, todavía estaba decaída, por otro lado, muchos pensaban que la clase nunca terminaría, Black Star miraba atento al reloj, cada minuto que pasaba le parecía eterno, a Maka también, y ya se estaba preocupando por Soul, que se fue desde la mañana y todavía no volvió, pero finalmente, para alegría de Black Star y muchos otros, sonó el timbre. Mientras los alumnos salían Tsubaki y Maka estaban levantándose y desperezándose, Black Star, Kid y las hermanas Thompson las esperaban mientras Kid se quejaba de lo asimétrico que era Stein, y Liz trataba de soportarlo mientras Patty se reía, mientras bajaban las escaleras Tsubaki notó lo deprimida que se veía Maka, se notaba que no había dormido bien.

_ ¿ sucede algo, Maka-chan ?_ pregunto Tsubaki con su dulce tono que la caracteriza

_ no te preocupes, es que… últimamente he tenido pesadillas, es todo _ le respondió tratando de fingir una sonrisa

_ ¡ oi, apúrense, no tenemos todo el día !_ les gritaba un impaciente Black Star

Por lo que las dos chicas suspiraron y apuraron el paso hasta llegar con ellos y marcharse todos juntos.

Cuando estaban saliendo vieron a Soul muy cómodamente sentado, esperándolos

_ ¡¿ entonces cuando nosotros estábamos ahí atrapados con Stein tu estabas aquí relajándote ?! _ le pregunto Black Star

_ exacto, ¿ se divirtieron con Stein ?_ dijo Soul riendo, cosa que enfureció al peliazul y comenzaron a pelear como niños, como normalmente lo hacen, pero por un momento el peliblanco se fijó en Maka, estaba distraída, triste, hasta que lo vio por un momento, pero luego de notar que él la miraba desvió la mirada.

_ estoy algo cansada, asique me adelantare, hasta mañana_ dijo la chica mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba, todos se quedaron extrañados, nunca la vieron tan desanimada, asique miraron a Soul, que no quitaba la vista de su técnico, y cuando se disponía a seguirla, lo detuvieron.

_ ¿ que pasó ?_ pregunto Kid

_ si, Maka-chan ha estado muy desanimada desde la mañana _ agrego una muy preocupada Tsubaki.

_ desde la mañana no, desde ayer_ la corrigió Soul

Ante esto se sorprendieron un poco, pero conociéndolos pensaron que se habían peleado, como siempre

_ ¿ que le hiciste esta vez ?_ le pregunto Black Star con un tono de pereza, pensando que era una simple pelea

_ ¡¿ acaso te parece que podría hacer algo que la deje tan mal ?!_ le respondió el peliblanco

_b-bueno, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa, ustedes se pelean a cada rato_ le dijo el peliazul

_ y si no se pelearon ¿ que paso ?_ pregunto Liz

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Soul, pero para decepción de todos solo dijo

_ lo siento, prometí que no lo diría_ para luego levantarse e ir tras su técnico.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegó al apartamento la buscó pero como no la vio por la sala o la cocina fue a buscarla a su cuarto, estaba con la puerta cerrada, tocó, no hay respuesta, tocó de nuevo, otra vez sin respuesta, asique decidió entrar, vio a Maka recostada sobre la cama, dormida, pero estaba llorando, se podía ver como caían las lagrimas todavía. La guadaña se acercó y le secó las lagrimas, se le quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, aún no podía creer todo lo que le contó Spirit, primero la carta y ahora esto "esto va de mal en peor, a este paso de derrumbará en cualquier momento" pensó pero la voz de Maka lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba hablando dormida, asique no se le entendía mucho, pero por un momento si pudo escuchar bien lo que decía.

_ onii-chan… onii-chan…_

_ ¿ onii-chan ? ¿ tiene un hermano ?.. naa, no creo, tal vez solo se lo decía a alguien de cariño…_ susurraba la guadaña.

_ onii-chan… no me dejes tu también…_ seguía repitiendo Maka casi susurrando con un tono de tristeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

El peliblanco se sorprendió con la última parte " ¿ no me dejes tu también ?" pensaba.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se despertó aún con sueño, tomó el despertador mientras se frotaba los ojos y cuando miró la hora…

_ ¿ que ??? ¿ tan tarde ?_ se levantó de golpe, _ ¿ pero como es posible ? lo puse para que sonara !!!_

Mientras salía de su cuarto a toda velocidad, pero sintió el olor del desayuno, se asomó por la cocina, y vio a Soul preparándolo, se sorprendió un poco, porque con costos hace la cena sin quejarse.

_ ah, ya te despertaste, ¿ como dormiste ?_ le preguntó su compañero

_ amm.. bien.. solo que, mi despertador no sonó hoy… _ le respondió su compañera algo extrañada, Soul, ¿ preparando el desayuno ? ¿ tan amable ? ¿ Soul ? ¡¿ Soul ?! por un momento pensó que era un sueño.

_ ah, si, sobre eso… lo apagué para que pudieras dormir un poco mas_ normalmente lo mataría, pero como era por una buena causa, solo le sonrió.

_gracias…_ le dijo Maka mientras daba media vuelta para ir a la mesa.

Cuando soul le llevó el desayuno, ella repentinamente le preguntó

_ ¿ que es lo que sabes ?_

_ ¿ a-a que te refieres ?_ le sorprendió la pregunta, lo tomó desprevenido

_ sino no estarías haciendo esto, ¿ que es lo que sabes ?_

Lo estaba acorralando, pero ya no tenia sentido seguir fingiendo, asique no tuvo otra opción, y le dijo todo

_ hablé con tu padre, y me dijo todo lo de la familia de tu madre, y el matrimonio arreglado… y lo que decía la carta…_

_ ¡¿ leíste mi carta ?!_

_emm… ups…_

Podía notar como Maka pasaba de triste a furiosa

_ ¡¿ como pudiste leer MI carta ?!_

_p-puedo explicarlo, es que… emmm… bueno, no importa cómo me enteré, ahora lo sé y voy a sacarte de esto_

_ ¿ q-que vas a sacarme de esto ?, ¿ como ? yo intenté escapar de esto toda mi vida… y aún no encuentro la manera… no es tan fácil… gracias por preocuparte, pero no se puede hacer nada… mira, solo… no le digas esto a nadie ¿ bien ? asiqu…_ no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Soul la abrazó , ella no sabía que hacer, se quedó inmóvil.

_ no sigas, te estas haciendo daño, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar_

Y si, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, solo se aferró a él.

_ tienes que desahogarte…_ le decía su compañero

Asique lo abrazó mas fuerte y comenzó a llorar, él se sentía tan mal… quería ayudarla, pero no podía, pero sea como sea, sí la sacaría de todo esto.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De camino al Shibusen, Maka todavía intentaba calmarse, se podía notar que había estado llorando.

_ ¿ segura que quieres ir ?_ le preguntó el peliblanco

_ si, ya estoy bien, tenias razón, necesitaba desahogarme_ le respondió ella terminando de limpiar las pocas lágrimas que tenía e intentando sonreír, pero por un momento se detuvo, la guadaña no lo notó, asique siguió caminando.

_ Soul…_ lo llamó, él también se detuvo y la miró _ gracias _ le dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta vez era una verdadera, asique el también sonrió, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

_ para eso estoy, la próxima vez que tengas un problema avísame_ susurró _ apúrate o vamos a llegar tarde_ le reclamó, a lo que su técnico asintió y lo siguió.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con Kid y las hermanas Thompson.

_ buenos días_ dijeron Maka y Soul al unísono, notaron que Maka ya estaba mas animada, asique les devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera, luego se pusieron a charlar pero llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki.

_ oi, oi, oi, ¡ adivinen que ! derroté a 8 tipos al mismo tiempo yo solo, jaja_

Mientras los demás lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

_ buenos días, Maka-chan ¿ ya te sientes mejor ?_ le preguntó Tsubaki

_ si, gracias _

_ ¿ y que cuentan ? ¿ hay alguna buena misión ?_ preguntó el peliazul mientras chocaba la mano con Soul, como su saludo habitual

_ parece que no… estos últimos días no hay nada interesante_ le respondía con pesadez la guadaña

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por Stein que se veía algo apurado

_ ah, chicos, por fin los encuentro, bueno, por lo menos están todos juntos, Shinigami-sama quiere verlos_

Y se fue en su silla, aunque no fue muy lejos porque se tropezó en la primera puerta que intentó cruzar… como siempre.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llegaron y Shinigami-sama los estaba esperando

_ ¿ que sucede padre ?_ le pregunto Kid seguido por sus armas

_ les tengo una misión importante, Arachne se ha empezado a mover, y ahora puede usar sus poderes plenamente, por lo que es mas peligrosa, los he convocado a ustedes porque son los mas capacitados para esta misión, por supuesto que no los enviare inmediatamente y solos, deben entrenar e irán con Stein y Sid, y recientemente tenemos a un nuevo alumno muy talentoso que también irá y entrenara con ustedes, pasa_

Todos giraron al escuchar unos pasos, y vieron a un muchacho de pelo blanco y ojos morados tirando a rosa, con una sonrisa un tanto… maléfica.

_ ¡ hola ! tanto tiempo _ dijo el recién llegado

_ ¡ Nagi ! ¡¿ que haces aquí ?! _ grito Maka sorprendida ( sip, felicidades a los que adivinaron, es el mismo Nagi de Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome XD sorry, tenía que ponerlo además de que se parece a Soul XD )

Todos se sorprendieron, y se preguntaban " ¿ de dónde se conocen ?" pero antes de que pudieran preguntar, Nagi respondió la pregunta de Maka.

_ ¿ qué ? ¿ no te alegras de verme ?_ pregunto él en su tono de niño bueno y prosiguió _ ¿ que no puedo visitar a mi prometida de vez en cuando ?_

_ ¡¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!_ gritaron todos, excepto Shinigami-sama claro. En ese momento Maka apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, se podía notar lo molesta que estaba, pero de todos ellos, Soul era el único que entendía lo que pasaba, vio la reacción de Maka y luego lo miro a él, que parecía divertirse al verla sufrir, fue instintivo, Soul odio a ese tipo inmediatamente, todo el trabajo que le había costado a Maka mantenerlo en secreto para que venga éste y lo arruine, se moría por golpearlo.

_ ¡¿ cómo que tu prometido ?!_ preguntaba Black Star, sin darse cuenta de que esas preguntas hacían sufrir a la chica, hasta que la guadaña se le acerco y le puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, y le susurro bastante enojado

_ ya cierra la boca !_ y disimuladamente señalo a Maka, el peliazul la miro y noto lo molesta que estaba, incluso estaba a punto de llorar de lo enojada que estaba, asique cuando todos comprendieron el estado de Maka dejaron de preguntar y guardaron silencio

_bueno, ahora que todos se conocen, empezaran el entrenamiento mañana_ dijo Shinigami-sama

Y ellos no muy convencidos aceptaron la orden y se fueron, solo quedaban Soul, Maka y Nagi, asique cuando estaban pasando por donde estaba Nagi para salir, él la tomo del brazo y le susurro

_ tu no vas a ninguna parte, todavía tenemos que hablar_ con una sonrisa malévola, pero Soul lo pudo escuchar perfectamente y no lo pensó dos veces, lo tomó de la muñeca con la que sujetaba a Maka y le dijo

_ suéltala_ en un tono muy serio, y comenzando a ejercer presión para liberarla

_ oh, que interesante, ¿ se puede saber quién eres TU para darme ordenes ?_ le respondió con un tono burlón, mientras empezaba a forcejear, hasta que finalmente logro liberar a su técnico, Nagi no se dio por vencido, y les advirtió

_ esto no se quedara así_ con una sonrisa malvada, miro a su prometida, y ella desvió la mirada, y volvió a decir pero esta vez solo a ella, _ no puedes escapar, lo sabes perfectamente _ y se fue con una sonrisa triunfante, Soul se le quedó viendo con odio, antes quería golpearlo, ahora quiere estrangularlo, pero intento calmarse, suspiro y miro a su compañera que luchaba por aguantar las lagrimas, puso una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención y le dijo

_no te preocupes, no tendrás que casarte con él, lo matare antes de la boda, eso te lo aseguro _ mientras le secaba las lagrimas, ella rio un poco,

_ ojalá pudieras _ le susurro ella, ya un poco más calmada se fueron al apartamento, pero de algo estaban seguros, mañana sería una catástrofe, pero Soul podría usar la excusa del entrenamiento para golpear a ese maldito engreído.

CONTINUARA wajaja XD

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, tal y como lo mencioné en el cap anterior, me exprimí el cerebro para que fuera mas largo,**

**7 hojas del word**

**y si les gustó, ya tengo el tercer cap listo XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**aki les dejo el tercer cap, 11 hojas del word, me rompí la cabeza, no se ni como pude hacer tanto,**

**bueno, grax a todos x los reviews XD**

**con respecto a uno que me dejaron, si, tengo pensado poner tambien a Chrona, sale mas adelante, pero**

**los otros no se si los voy a poner xq no se muy bien como son sus personalidades, ya que han salido muy poco.**

**bueno, no los entretengo mas XD**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3. Confesiones**

Era de mañana, en un lugar boscoso, y estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento Kid y las hermanas Thompson, Black Star y Tsubaki, Soul y Maka, Y Nagi con su compañero, supervisados por Stein, Soul estaba esperando este momento, por fin podría golpear a ese engreído, pero le gustaría más poder golpearlo directamente en vez de estar transformado en guadaña, por otro lado, su técnico parecía mirar a Nagi con odio, pero con cierto miedo a la vez, y los demás notaban la tención que había entre esos tres.

_ comiencen _ les ordenó Stein, e inmediatamente todas las armas se transformaron, el arma de Nagi era una enorme espada, de color negro y cerca de la empuñadura tenía una piedra roja, color sangre. Cada equipo comenzó con la sincronización de almas con sus respectivas armas.

_ Bien, primero pelearan entre ustedes, por turnos, yo decidiré con quienes pelean, Black Star contra Nagi, Kid contra Maka, esto es solo para ver cuánto han mejorado, y en el caso de Nagi para probar sus habilidades, asique luego de esto aprenderán a sincronizar sus almas como equipo, y esta vez, no quiero ningún problema, ¿ entendido ?_ dijo esta ultima parte mirando a Maka y Black Star, ellos un tanto avergonzados asintieron.

"que mala suerte " pensaba Soul, era la oportunidad perfecta y ahora no puede pelear con él, y como si fuera poco luego tendría que sincronizarse con él, pero cuando pensó en esa última parte y se preocupó por Maka, que se veía entre triste y disgustada.

_ yo los estaré observando detenidamente, primera pelea, Black Star contra Nagi, comiencen_ aclaró Stein

Antes de ir a pelear, el peliazul pasó cerca de Maka y le susurró _no te preocupes, yo lo golpearé por ti _ con una gran sonrisa, ella también sonrió, y la guadaña le comentó a su amigo

_ tienes suerte, yo quería golpearlo, ¿ no quieres cambiar ?_ con un tono divertido

_ Cambiaria contigo si pudiera, pero quiero saber lo que puede hacer, veamos que tan bueno es_ luego volvió a mirar a Maka y le dijo _¡ jaja, ese debilucho no podrá derrotar al gran Black Star !_

Ella un poco más animada le dijo _ suerte_ y mientras su amigo se dirigía a pelear, susurró para ella misma _la necesitaras si peleas contra Nagi_ con n tono de desilusión, pero la guadaña pudo escucharla.

"¿ que quiso decir con eso ?" se preguntaba… y decidió poner atención a la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

_ ¡ jaja, ¿ acaso crees que puedes derrotar al gran Black Star, el que superará a Dios ?!_ aclaró triunfante, mientras que Tsubaki con una gotita en la cabeza pensaba " no de nuevo…"

_ mas bien, al gran idiota, el que supera la estupidez _ se burló Nagi, cosa que hizo enfadar a su oponente, que conociendo su carácter… se lanzó inmediatamente contra él, ahora era personal.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una patada, Nagi desapareció y apareció detrás de él, fue en una fracción de segundo pero Soul logró verlo, como ese chico formaba una especie de bola con brillo oscuro con la mano que tenía libre, y atacó al peliazul. El ataque fue tan fuerte que Black Star salió disparado varios metros, chocó contra algunos árboles y lo perdieron de vista, todos se sorprendieron excepto Maka, que apretó los puños y retrocedió un paso, esto no pasó desapercibido por su compañero.

_ ¿ Maka ?_ le preguntó confuso, pero ella no respondió, cuando estaba a punto de volver a insistir, como estaban sincronizados, logró sentir algo en el alma de Maka, miedo. Apenas pudo sentirlo, pero lo notó perfectamente.

_ hace un momento estabas diciendo algo muy interesante como… ¿ que era ? ah, sí, que no podía derrotarte, que superabas a Dios… sinceramente creí que durarías un poco más, pero veo que eres tan ordinario como el resto_ dijo triunfante Nagi, para luego agregar _ ahora es mi turno, ¿ a caso crees que puedes derrotar a Nagi Dai Artai, el que SÍ superará a Dios ?_

Al escuchar esto, Soul se quedo pensando… " Dai Artai… ¿ donde escuche eso antes ?" pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por otra persona.

_ ¿ Dai Artai ?, ¿ te refieres a los gobernantes de Artai ? ¿ pero que hace alguien con un rango tan alto aquí ?_ se preguntaba Kid, Soul estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

" asique era él…" pensó para volver a verlo, Nagi seguía ahí, con esa risa triunfante, enserio lograba molestar a la guadaña, odiaba esa tonta sonrisa.

Luego salió Black Star de los arbustos con algunos rasguños y Tsubaki que lo ayudaba a caminar.

_ ¿ estas bien ?_ le preguntaba su arma

_ si, no te preocupes, como si eso pudiera detenerme_ le respondió él, tratando de hacerse el fuerte, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie y hablaba con dificultad, y luego miró a su oponente y le advirtió _ todavía no has terminado conmigo _ pero ante esto, Nagi rió y dijo

_ eres un mal perdedor, pero no te sientas mal, por lo menos duraste más que Maka _ termino diciendo con su típica sonrisa, volviéndola a ver, por supuesto que ella desvió la mirada instantáneamente. Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, y Soul ya no pudo soportarlo más, regresó a su forma humana

_ ¡¿ acaso golpeaste a Maka con esa cosa ?!_ le gritó preparándose para golpearlo

_ no te preocupes, fue hace mucho y aún no tenia tanto poder, pero gracias a eso lo pude perfeccionar, además no la lastimé tanto, solo estuvo en el hospital dos días_ agregó el chico de Artai.

_ maldito, ¿ como pudiste ?... te voy a… _ pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, porque su técnico lo jaló del brazo para hacerlo retroceder, él la miró y ella lloraba

_ no lo hagas…. _ le decía sin soltarlo, entonces Soul se calmó.

_ ¡hay, que tiernos!_ les decía Nagi sarcásticamente, cosa que hizo enfurecer de nuevo a la guadaña, que estaba a punto de ir hacia él y golpearlo, pero Maka volvió a jalarlo, de la chaqueta pata recordarle que no puede ir.

_ esta bien…_ le susurró su compañero con pesadez, para calmarla. Ella suspiró aliviada.

_ bueno, eso será todo por hoy, seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana, Tsubaki, lleva a Black Star a la enfermería, los demás, a clases _ añadió Stein, para dirigirse adentro hacia la clase. El peliazul festejó, y su compañera suspiró con una gotita en la cabeza, el compañero de Nagi volvía a su forma humana, un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, con camisa blanca y pantalones negros, con algunas cadenas en un bolsillo, y votas negras con bordes verdes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el Shibusen, Maka tomó asiento junto a su compañero, pero al lado de ella, se sentó Nagi, cosa que incomodaba tanto a la guadaña como a su técnico

_ ¡ oi ! ¿ qué haces aquí ? ¿ por qué no vas a sentarte con tu compañero ?_ ( que se encontraba tres lugares más adelante) lo cuestionó Soul.

_ primero, él no es mi compañero, es solo un plebeyo que está a mis servicios temporalmente hasta que encuentre algo mejor, y segundo, ¿ que tiene de malo sentarme junto a mi prometida ?, ¿ verdad, Maka ?_ terminó de decir Nagi mientras posaba su brazo sobre Maka para acercarla a él, Soul ya estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato, pero no fue necesario, ya que ella se quitó el brazo de Nagi de encima y le dijo

_ ¡ ya basta Nagi ! además, tú no eres mi prometido_ Soul se sorprendió " ¿ qué fue lo que dijo ?, ¿ que no es su prometido ?" pensaba, pero la chica prosiguió. _ todavía tienen que elegir a uno de los dos, y que yo recuerde, la carta solo decía que el compromiso se adelantó tres meses, no decía nada de con quién sería _ le reclamó la chica.

_ si, buena observación, pero recuerda que al final elegirán al que tenga mayor prestigio, está más que claro, ya gané _ le decía Nagi con su típico tono burlón y esa risa que tanto irritaba a Soul. Al escuchar eso Maka bajó la cabeza, era cierto, por mas que odiara admitirlo, si era por prestigio Nagi tenía mas posibilidades de ganar. El ambiente era muy tenso, hasta que tocaron la puerta y entró Sid al salón, con unos papeles.

_ aquí están los datos de los nuevos estudiantes, uno de ellos no podrá llegar hoy, uno está aquí esperando afuera, y el otro se desapareció en cuanto le quité la vista de encima_ le comentó Sid a Stein mientras le entregaba los papeles, los alumnos no escucharon esto, asique se quedaron preguntando qué estaba pasando, Stein terminó de hojear los papeles y le dijo a Sid que los dejara pasar, o más bien, lo dejara pasar, porque los otros o no llegaron o se fugaron.

A penas salió sid, entró un muchacho que parecía un año mayor que los demás, con camisa negra, jeans, botas negras, rubio y con rayitos rojos en el pelo, de ojos verdes y un collar en forma de cruz, apenas entró muchas chicas se quedaron embobadas, y chismeando entre ellas, cuando Maka lo vió se repetía en su mente una y otra vez " no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, ¿ porqué todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi? ¿ porque ahora?" mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el escritorio, su compañero no entendía nada. El recién llegado parecía estar buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien, cada vez que veía a alguna de las chicas ellas se emocionaban y gritaban, parecía más un concierto, por todo el griterío, pero final mente, el chico posó su vista sobre una chica y dijo muy emocionado

_ ¡ holaaaaa Maka-chan!_ mientras movía su mano saludándola, Maka podía sentir la mirada asesina que le mandaban sus compañeras, Nagi se echó a reír al ver su reacción

_ jajaja ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esto, jajajajajajajaja _ logró articular el chico de Artai entre risas, la pobre Maka ya no sabía donde meterse, y Soul estaba como Kid y sus armas, ( recordemos que Tsubaki y Black Star están en la enfermería ) que a ese punto ya se arrancarían un ojo de la cara con tal de saber que estaba pasando.

Luego llegó Sid de nuevo, y le dijo a Stein que Shinigami-sama les ordenó buscar al chico que se escapó, asique salieron y como en toda clase, como no hay profesor, todos empezaron a hablar y juntarse y bla bla bla. El chico nuevo subía las escaleras y se dirigía hasta donde estaba Maka, pero se encontró con Nagi sentado al lado de ella, y el chico que hasta ahora parecía estar alegre, cambió de cara al verlo, parecía disgustado.

_ vamos, no me mires así _ le reclamó Nagi con su típico tono burlón, asique el chico decidió ignorarlo, y mirar a Maka, y como por arte de magia se puso feliz de nuevo

_ hola Maka-chan _ dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que la chica por fin le contestó

_ hola, etto… ¿ que haces aquí ?_ le preguntó no muy animada, mientras Kid y sus armas se acercaban a charlar con ellos.

_ pues veras… es una larga historia, pero primero… creo que tenemos que encontrar a Takuma…_ explicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como tratando de salir de un problema

_ ¿ qué ? ¿ el también está aquí ?_ le cuestionó ella

_ si, pero cuando estábamos de camino, de repente… Sid-sansei y yo lo perdimos de vista_

Maka suspiró y agregó casi susurrando _ si, típico de él… _

_ disculpa… aún no nos dijiste tu nombre _ le dijo Liz, en ese momento Kid y Soul la adoraban por hacer la pregunta del millón

_ ah, si, disculpa, mi nombre es júlian, mucho gusto_ agregó el chico algo apenado, en ese momento Soul se dio cuenta de algo " momento, Maka dijo que estaban eligiendo entre el idiota de Nagi y otro… no puede ser… ¿ acaso éste es el otro ?" pensaba algo inquieto el peliblanco, asique disimuladamente preguntó

_ ¿ y tú y Maka de donde se conocen?_

_ ah, verán, hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, un dia…_ pero no pudo terminar porque había sufrido un Maka-Chop y todos excepto Nagi se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza, Maka se acercó a Júlian y le susurró

_ ¿ por qué siempre haces eso ?_

_ ¿ por que no? Es divertido _ le respondió el muchacho adolorido, Maka suspiró y volvió a reclamarle

_ por lo menos podrías cambiar la historia de vez en cuando, e inventarte una más convincente.. no, espera, mejor no, simplemente di la verdad en vez de contar una tonta historia que te inventaste cuando tenías cinco años_ ya cansada de que siempre pasara lo mismo

_ ocho _ la corrigió, aún frotándose la cabeza

_ da igual _ le dijo ella

Los demás se quedaron otra vez con la duda, Nagi suspiró y dijo con pesadez

_ ya empezamos otra vez… _ hasta que Liz, volvió a preguntar

_etto… bueno, ¿ de dónde se conocen ?_, maka suspiró y les aclaró

_ no le hagan caso, solo es mi tonto hermano mayor _ sin darle mucha importancia

Ellos se quedaron de piedra,

_ ¿ her… _ comenzó a decir Soul _ ¿.. mano… ? terminó Kid

Hasta que sonó el timbre y la clase empezaba a quedar vacía y ellos también empezaban a irse, mientras bajaban las escaleras Soul le preguntó a su técnico

_ ¿ por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano ?_

_ nunca preguntaste _ le dijo ella sin más, el peliblanco suspiró, eso no los llevaría a ninguna parte. Cuando salieron del salón se encontraron con Sid y Stein que traían a un chico llevándolo de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, como si se tratara de un perro o un conejo

_ miren, tuvimos una buena casería _ bromeó Stein

_ ah, Takuma, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte_ le dijo muy tranquilo y alegre como siempre Júlian, pero Takuma apenas vio a Maka se lanzó sobre ella abrazandola y llorando desmesuradamente como un niño pequeño

_ Maaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! me perdí !! y luego llegaron ellos y todo se volvió negro !!_

_ yo no tengo nada que ver _ dijo Stein escondiendo un bate de madera, todos se le quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

_Maaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !! te extrañeeeee !!_ le decía Takuma que seguía llorando abrazándola, todos se preguntaban ¿ y ahora de donde salió éste ? excepto Nagi claro, ya habían tenido un día bastante extraño para que ahora se aparezcan otros dos locos. Y éste ultimo parecía el más loco de todos, parecía mayor que Júlian y se comportaba de esa manera, solo que a diferencia de Júlian, Takuma tenía el pelo morado oscuro y ojos negros, todo lo que traía era negro.

_ esta bien, ya pasó, cálmate nii-san_ le decía Maka, pero otra vez los demás se sorprendieron

_ ¡¿ otro ?!_ preguntaron al unisono

_ oi, Maka, ¡¿ cuántos hermanos tienes ?!_ le preguntó la guadaña

_ tres… _ respondió ella aún tratando de calmar a Takuma

_ bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que falta uno más _ mencionó Liz

_ n-no, no, no puede ser _ empezó a decir Kid

_ ¿ que sucede ?_ le preguntó curiosa Liz

_ ¡ nooooooooooooo ! el tres no es simétrico !!! tienen que ser por lo menos cuatro !!!_

_ no de nuevo… _ murmuró Liz mientras Patty se reía y todos los demás tenían una gotita en la cabeza. Pero tras lo que dijo Kid, Maka bajó un poco la cabeza, y Júlian se notaba preocupado mirándola, el mayor de los hermanos estaba tan ocupado con uno de sus berrinches que no notó nada, pero la guadaña se dio cuenta de que algo con su técnico no estaba bien.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de que Kid y Takuma se calmaran salieron del Shibusen, Kid y sus armas de fueron a su casa, por suerte, Nagi se había desaparecido desde hacía unos minutos, asique solo quedaban, Soul, Maka y sus hermanos.

_ y… ¿ tienen donde quedarse ?_ les preguntó Maka

_ si, no te preocupes, conseguimos alojamiento en un hotel aquí cerca _ le respondió Júlian

_ pero nos gustaría ver tu apartamento, ¿ podemos visitarlo ahora ? será rápido_ añadió Takuma.

_mmm… bueno, si es rápido no hay problema_ dijo Maka

Asique empezaron a caminar, pero Júlian notó algo…

_ oi, ¿ tu también vives por aquí ?_ le preguntó inocente a Soul, éste levantó una ceja y le respondió

_ yo vivo con Maka _ ante esto los dos hermanos se quedaron petrificados, pero había un gran cambio en Takuma, que tenía una mirada un tanto… asesina. Júlian logró sujetarlo antes de que pudiera causar algún " accidente " pero increíblemente poco a poco se fue calmando, no sin antes advertirle al peliblanco

_ que ni se te ocurra ponerle un solo dedo encima a Maka !!!!_

_ ¡¿ queee ?!, ¡por supuesto que ni se me ocurre! ¿ acaso crees que a un tipo tan cool como yo le va a interesar una chica plana como ella ?_ le respondió la guadaña, pero Takuma se le acercó y muy serio le dijo

_ mas te vale, porque si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo, experimentaras un dolor inimaginable_ tras decir esto siguió su camino al apartamento de su hermana, seguido por Júlian que intentaba calmarlo, pero logró intimidarlo un poco, se quedó ahí tieso hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró y vio a su técnico

_ no te preocupes, Takuma nunca le ha causado una lesión grave o irreversible a alguien_ le comentó ella, pero ante esto solo logró preocuparlo más, luego, comenzó a sentir como la mano de la chica comenzaba a ejercer presión, él se giró nuevamente en busca de una explicación y notó como su compañera comenzaba a mostrarse molesta

_ asique… plana…_ empezó a decir ella, Soul se quedó tieso y empezó a ponerse nervioso

_ e-espera…emmm… bueno, ¿ acaso no es cierto ?_ mencionó el ( grave error Soul DX ) lo que solo la hizo enfurecer más.

_maka… CHOP!!!_ y el peliblanco quedó clavado en el piso. Por otro lado, Maka se dispuso a seguir a sus hermanos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente llegaron al apartamento, Takuma aún irritado, Júlian tratando de calmarlo, Soul con una gran marca de libro en la cabeza, y una Maka bastante enojada. Finalmente, Júlian fue el único inteligente que decidió romper el hielo y cambiar de tema,

_ Maka-chan, que lindo lo tienes, está muy ordenado, ¿ verdad, Takuma ? mira_

_ si, justo lo que esperaba de ti, te quedó muy bien… que lástima que hay ALGO que arruina la imagen del lugar_ dijo el mayor de los hermanos refiriéndose a Soul, éste, solo lo ignoró algo fastidiado.

Maka les mostró todo el departamento, solo que cuando llegaron a la habitación de Soul decidieron no dejar entrar a Takuma por razones de seguridad, y ahí estuvieron un rato, hasta que les terminó de mostrar el departamento y se quedaron a charlar un poco, la chica vio que la charla daba para mucho tiempo, asique fue a la cocina a preparar algunos aperitivos mientras los chicos se quedaban en la sala, el peliblanco pensó " bien, Maka no está, es ahora o nunca" y se decidió a preguntar

_ oi, ¿ porque Maka se puso triste de repente cuando hablábamos en el pasillo ?_

_ ah, eso…_ dijo Júlian, con un tono melancólico en su voz, por otro lado, Takuma algo confundido preguntó

_ ¿ en que momento pasó eso ?_

_ lo hubieras notado si no te hubieras puesto con tus berrinches_ le reclamó su hermano, para luego continuar la explicación _ veras… nosotros originalmente teníamos otro hermano, Joel, pero hace cuatro años aproximadamente… ocurrió un terrible accidente… él solía salir a caminar solo, por lugares alejados de la ciudad, le encantaban las montañas, pero un día… nadie sabe cómo, pero una roca se desprendió y lo aplastó, cuando llegaron los médicos ya era demasiado tarde… dijeron que murió instantáneamente, cuando nosotros llegamos cometimos el grave error de dejar que Maka nos siguiera, había sangre esparcida y el cuerpo estaba destrozado… después de eso tuvimos que ir a ver a un psiquiatra por seis meses, y Maka fue la más afectada… ella no dijo una sola palabra por cinco meses, y aún tiene pesadillas_ en ese momento Soul recordó que cuando entró al cuarto de Maka ella estaba diciendo " onii-chan " y lloraba. Él se quedó paralizado tras esa explicación, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo así.

_ si… ahora que lo dices, hace poco la escuche decir "onii-chan" llorando, mientras dormía… no tenía ni idea de que era por eso…_

_ mmm, si, con onii-chan si se estaba refiriendo a Joel, ella nos llama a todos de diferente manera, como a Júlian, a él le dice ni ni, a mi me dice nii-san, y a…_ explicaba Takuma, pero no pudo seguir porque vio a Maka saliendo de la cocina con los aperitivos.

_ listo, espero que les gusten _ dijo Maka sonriendo, pero notó que el ambiente estaba algo tenso, _ ¿Qué sucede? ¿ de qué hablaban ?_ preguntó curiosa, esa pregunta causó que los chicos se pusieran nerviosos.

_d-de nada, nada importante_ dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, intentando disimular, ella no quedó muy convencida pero les siguió la corriente. Y el mayor de los hermanos quiso disimular un poco mas, y agregó

_solo estábamos hablando de la relación que tienen ustedes dos, porque no hay nada entre ustedes ¿ verdad ?_

_ ya te lo dije, no te preocupes nii-san, solo somos amigos_ pero extrañamente a Soul le dio una repentina depresión, no dejaba de retumbar esa palabra en su mente, "solo amigos" "amigos" no entendía porque, pero no le gustó nada ese comentario, por otro lado se podía ver lo feliz que estaba Takuma, esa era la respuesta que esperaba de su hermana. El ambiente se volvió a poner un poco tenso, pero de repente, Júlian sacó una gran botella con limonada.

_ ¿ de dónde salió eso ?_ preguntaron Maka y Takuma al mismo tiempo algo sorprendidos

_ bah, no importa, hay que beber algo_ decía mientras les servía a cada uno. Y así se pasó el tiempo, hasta que se fue haciendo de noche, y Soul y Takuma se veían algo raros…curiosamente fueron los que más tomaron limonada,

_ bueno, ya es hora de irnos_ le dijo Júlian a su hermano mayor

_ ¿ quee ? ¿ tan prrrronto ?_ decía Takuma mientras se tambaleaba

_ ¿ nii-san ?_ preguntó confundida Maka, le parecía tan raro… se acercó a la botella y cuando olió

_ ¡ ni ni, esto tiene alcohol !_ dijo sobresaltada

_ por supuesto que tiene alcohol_ decía mientras arrastraba a su hermano que quedó inconsciente y abría la puerta, y después agregó con una sonrisa pícara _diviértanse… _ y se fue. Por mas que Takuma odiara a Soul, para Júlian parecía todo lo contrario, pero en ese momento reaccionó y recordó que su compañero también había bebido mucho, asique se acercó a él

_ Soul… ¿ estas bien ?_ le preguntó algo nerviosa la chica

_ ¿ eshtarrrr biiieeeeenn ? ¿ quieeeen podrrrrrria estarrrrrr bieeeeeeeeen ?_ decía el peliblanco mientras aprovechó que su compañera se acercaba y la jaló de la mano, de manera que quedó sentada sobre él,

_ ¿ q-q-que crees que estas…?_ preguntó su técnico bastante roja, pero no pudo terminar porque él volvió a hablar

_ ¿ que sholo somosssss amiiiiiigos ?_ decía él, en ese momento Maka se puso más roja, y Soul prosiguió _ para mi tu eresh massss que una shimmple amiga _ inmediatamente terminó de decir eso, la besó. Ella se quedó inmóvil, no podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, primero todo lo que le dice y ahora esto ?, era demasiado para ella. Pensó en quitárselo de encima pero no fue necesario, porque se quedó dormido. Maka todavía no sabía qué hacer, hasta que ordenó un poco sus ideas:

a Soul de encima

Luego de eso, se calmó un poco, miró a Soul y se preguntó "¿eso es lo que realmente piensas o fue el alcohol el que hablaba?"…

CONTINUARA muajajajajaja XD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jaja, que les pareció ???**

**a los que les gusta mi fanfic, les tengo buenas noticias, ya tengo listo hasta el cap 6, estoy trabajando en el 7 ( cuando deberia estar estudiando... ¬¬ )**

**y tambien tengo q comunicarles una mala noticia... durante algún tiempo no voy a poder actualizar xq cada año mis papas me secuestran y me mandan a Argentina**

**asiq voy a estar ahí atrapada x un largo tiempo... sin compu... ni tele... nada... voy a morir !!! X.x**

**asiq voy a subir todos los q pueda antes d irme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes q nada, muchas gracias x los reviews !!!**

**me ayudan a seguir adelante XD**

**bueno, con respecto al capitulo anterior... en la ultima parte tuve algunos problemas y no salio bien, asiq creo q muy pocos lo entendieron, asiq lo pongo aki**

Maka todavia no sabía que hacer, hasta que ordenó un poco sus ideas: 1. quitarme a Soul de encima, , , .

**ok, si me salio bien, ahi lo tienen, lo q pasó n la ultima parte**

**no los entretengo mas.... disfrutenlo XD**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Soul estaba despertando, perezosamente abrió un ojo, bostezó, se estiró, y se sentó todavía un poco dormido. Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama.

_ ¿ como llegué aquí ? _ se cuestionó, volvió a bostezar e intentó hacer memoria, luego agregó _ ayer vinieron de visita los hermanos de Maka… y después… umm.. ¿ que pasó? Yo estaba en la sala, ¿ como llegué aquí ?... _ se seguía repitiendo, pero sentía que olvidaba algo importante, intentó pensar, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, se sentía fatal, tenía ganas de quedarse ahí tirado en la cama todo el día, y se preguntaba ¿ por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza ? no entendía nada, asique solo se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, tal vez dormir le ayudaría, pero su estómago empezó rugir, asique no le quedaba otra que buscar algo de comer a pesar del malestar. Como todavía era de mañana no sabía si su compañera ya estaba despierta, asique salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Fue a la cocina a ver que podía comer, no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, su técnico no estaba ahí como él pensó, había pensado la remota posibilidad de que este dormida todavía, pero era muy raro en ella, que siempre era la primera en levantarse, asique fue a echar un vistazo. Se acercó al cuarto de la chica y efectivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada,

_ que extraño… _ murmuró el peliblanco, definitivamente ella no era de quedarse dormida hasta tarde, pensó en tocar la puerta, pero desistió de hacerlo cuando otra vez le empezó a doler la cabeza, asique volvió a su cuarto a dormir un poco más.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, Maka estaba despierta, pero todavía seguía en la cama, toda tapada, no quería salir de su cuarto, no después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pensó en levantarse, pero rápidamente cambió de idea, "¿ y qué tal si Soul ya se levantó ?, ¿ qué le digo ?" pensaba, cada vez que pensaba eso se tapaba más y menos ganas tenía de salir, asique decidió quedarse ahí por un laaaaaargo tiempo, tenía suerte de que era fin de semana y tenía excusa para quedarse más tiempo en cama.

Pero luego de un rato largo, se cansó de estar ahí tirada y decidió levantarse, salió sigilosamente de su cuarto, todavía preguntándose si la guadaña ya se despertó, pero para su alivio no había ni rastro de él, y la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, ella suspiró aliviada y fue a tomar un baño, un laaaaargo baño del que le gustaría no salir jamás.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el cuarto de Soul, un chico daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas tratando de acomodarse para poder dormir, pero fue inútil, su dolor y malestar eran demasiado fuertes, asique cansado, se quedó boca arriba mirando el techo. Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que se aburrió y decidió salir, pensaba que su compañera ya se había levantado, así podría pedirle comida y desayunar de una vez.

Muy perezosamente se fue levantando y salió de su cuarto, pero al ver que la chica todavía no se despertó desistió de su idea de comer, luego pensó en tomar un baño, tal vez así se le quitaría un poco el dolor. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del baño, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, envuelta en una toalla, con el pelo suelto y húmedo, había tanto vapor que apenas lograba ver algo, pero fue suficiente para hacerle sangrar un poco la nariz, claro que cuando ella lo vio…

_ ¡¿ qué crees que estás haciendo ?! _ le reclamó la chica mientras le tiraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, la guadaña trataba de esquivar las cosas

_ l-lo siento !!!_ fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que un peine lo golpeara en la cabeza, como pudo cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando en el lado de afuera, " tal vez no era tan plana como pensé.. " mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Y decidió esconderse en la sala antes de que Maka lo asesinara al salir del baño.

Cuando la chica salió, todavía tenía el pelo suelto, y al ver a Soul, le lanzó una mirada asesina

_ p-puedo explicarlo, no sabía que estabas ahí _ se excusó el peliblanco, ella no muy convencida le responde

_ entonces podrías haber tocado la puerta _ algo disgustada

_ si, lo sé, no lo volveré a hacer_ con un tono de culpabilidad como cuando un niño se mete en líos y pide disculpas, eso logró calmarla un poco, suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema

_ por cierto … sobre lo de anoche…_ dijo ella algo apenada

_ ¿ eh ? ¿ anoche ?... mmm… ¿ qué cosa ?_ le respondió él confundido, claro que ante esto, la chica se paró en seco, ¿ cómo es posible que no lo recuerde ?, era para matarlo, pero se contuvo y le respondió

_ nada, olvídalo _ con un tono frio, parecía molesta, muy molesta, pensaba " y justo cuando podría preguntarle si lo que dijo era verdad pasa esto ", suspiró con un tono de desilusión.

Por otro lado, Soul no entendía nada, pensó que todavía seguía molesta por lo del baño, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

_ ¡ auch ! no de nuevo…_ murmuró,

_ ¿ qué sucede ?_ preguntó su técnico todavía algo molesta

_ es que desde que me desperté me duele la cabeza y me siento mal…_

_ eso se llama resaca_ le aclaró ella

_ ¡¿ qué ?! ¡¿ resaca ?! pero si yo no tomo alcohol _ decía el peliblanco muy confundido, pero ella le respondió

_ si, yo se que tu no tomas alcohol, pero el tonto de ni ni trajo una "limonada" que tenía alcohol y no nos dijo, tu y nii-san tomaron un montón, y luego…_ terminó de decir algo apenada recordando lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero luego reaccionó y terminó de explicarle _ por eso es que tienes resaca _ se dio media vuelta y se metió en la cocina.

_ woow, ¿ enserio pasó todo eso ?_ murmuró la guadaña, luego fue a la cocina para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, tal vez de esa manera podría hacer que se le pase la furia a su compañera, pero cuando la vio, notó que traía el pelo suelto, " que bien se ve…" pensaba, pero luego lo pensó dos veces " momento, es Maka, ¿en qué estoy pensando ?" después la miró nuevamente, y verla con el pelo suelto le recordó lo que ocurrió en el baño, y se podía notar como el chico comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Cuando ella lo miró..

_¿ en que estas pensando, pervertido ?_ le reclamó su compañera con un cucharón de cocina amenazándolo.

_ en nada, como si tuviera mucho material para pensar en esas cosas viéndote a ti_ dijo Soul haciéndose el desinteresado, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, pero repentinamente un cucharón de cocina voló hacia él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se lo buscó, asique se fue a sentar en la mesa mientras esperaba el desayuno. Minutos después llegó su técnico con la comida, pero solo traía el plato de Soul,

_ ¿ y tú no vas a comer ?_ le preguntó el peliblanco

_ no, no tengo hambre, creo que yo tampoco me siento bien…_ respondió ella con un tono de desilusión y regresó a su habitación. El se quedó extrañado con eso, pero su estómago volvió a gruñir, asique empezó a comer, luego le preguntaría.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maka estaba tirada en su cama, no quería saber nada, quería sacarse la duda de la cabeza con respecto a Soul, y ahora resulta que tiene lagunas mentales. Pero luego lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que tal vez es mejor que las cosas se queden así, " si, solo fue un simple beso, si fuera importante él lo recordaría, además… es mejor que no lo recuerde, después de todo, tengo que casarme con alguien más…" pensaba mientras una lagrima traidora se le escapaba. Pero había algo que la incomodaba, ¿ porque se sentía tan mal ?, sentía como un vacío en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado algo importante, y después de todo, ¿ cómo no sentirse así ? a ella le atraía Soul, pero siempre intentó evitar pensar en él de esa manera, ya que sabía que algún día tendría que casarse y le sería más doloroso tener que separarse de él, pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era como entregarle sus sueños en bandeja de plata para después arrebatárselos y sumergirse de nuevo en la dolorosa realidad. Ya era bastante malo tener que casarse con Nagi, ahora tendría que olvidar ese beso y a Soul, y eso sería lo más difícil. Estaba destrozada, incluso peor que Soul con la resaca, y ya no lo soportaba más, asique decidió salir a caminar para despejar un poco su mente.

Se arregló un poco más, se puso una chaqueta y salió de su cuarto.

_ ¿ vas a salir ?_ le preguntó curioso el peliblanco, ella solo asintió

_ entonces te acompaño_ le decía su compañero levantándose de la mesa, pero ella lo miró y le dijo.

_ gracias, pero no hace falta, solo voy a dar una vuelta_ tratando de fingir una sonrisa, no pasó desapercibido por el arma, pero si se sentía mal era mejor dejarla en paz, asique solo asintió un poco desilusionado.

Ella abrió la puerta y se fue, pero a pesar de lo que dijo, su compañero tenía otros planes por más que dijo que se quedaría, asique al igual que ella, se puso su chaqueta y la siguió.

Maka estaba caminando por un lugar solitario, mientras Soul la seguía disimuladamente, ella estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de la guadaña, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la estaba siguiendo, cuando Soul se tropezó con unos botes de basura, la chica hizo de cuenta que no lo escuchó, y empezó a acelerar el paso, pero él no desistía, asique se metió en una calle donde había mucha gente y después de muchos intentos fallidos, logró perderlo. Suspiró aliviada y siguió su camino, volvió a alejarse de la gente hasta llegar a otro lugar apartado, habían algunos árboles y un lago, como llevaba el pelo suelto se movía con el viento, se sentó para relajarse, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ asique aquí estabas… _

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que mirar, ya sabía de quien se trataba

_ no molestes ahora, Nagi _ le respondió la chica en un tono frío, mientras se levantaba

_ vamos, no me hables así, te he estado buscando _ insistió el chico con su típico tono burlón, acercándose a ella

_ ¿ y se puede saber para qué ?_ dijo Maka fastidiada

_ solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi futura esposa_ ese comentario hizo que Maka se enojara, y mucho, aprovechando lo cerca que estaba de Nagi lo golpeó, o por lo menos lo intentó, porque el chico de Artai atrapó su puño y la jaló acercándola más a él. Ella no podía moverse, estaba aprisionada contra un árbol, y el chico parecía divertirse viéndola como inútilmente intentaba escapar de su agarre, pero alguien arruinó su diversión,

_ ¡ o la sueltas ahora o te rompo la cara !_ gritó una voz que se acercaba

_ Soul…_ murmuró Maka

_ ¿ disculpa ? ¿ qué vas a qué ? _ repetía divertido Nagi, para luego agregar _ estas interrumpiendo un momento privado, si no te largas te haré lo mismo que le hice a tu amiguito el otro día, pero esta vez no voy a contenerme_ con ese tono que tanto irritaba a la guadaña

_ no te lo repetiré, suéltala ahora maldito engreído _ lo amenazó Soul, pero Nagi no estaba de acuerdo y quería dejar bien en claro quién se quedaría con la chica, asique con un rápido movimiento, aprovechó que la tenía aprisionada y la besó.

Maka y Soul se quedaron paralizados, hasta que por fin ella pudo reaccionar y empujar a Nagi, inmediatamente, la guadaña se lanzó contra él, pero lo esquivó y se fue, no sin antes decir

_ que te quede claro, Maka me pertenece a mi_ mientras reía y se alejaba.

Ella todavía tratando de asimilarlo se tapaba la boca y sus ojos se tornaban llorosos. La guadaña se acercó a ella sin saber qué hacer, asique solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, la abrazó y le dijo

_ no volveré a permitir que ese idiota te haga daño de nuevo_ ese comentario hizo que su técnico se aferrara más a él, y así quedaron por un largo rato, hasta que comenzó a llover.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el apartamento, un poco mojados, el chico fue a buscar toallas para secarse y le dio una a su compañera.

_ vas a enfermarte si no te cambias, ¿ no quieres tomar un baño ?_ le preguntó el peliblanco, pero ante esta pregunta la chica lo miró muy desconfiadamente, recordando lo que pasó a la mañana, pero la guadaña agregó al instante _ n-no es lo que piensas, no voy a espiar, lo de esta mañana fue un accidente_

Maka suspiró y le dijo _ está bien, pero si se repite lo de hoy te arrancaré los ojos_

_ si, si…_ le decía su compañero, aunque luego murmuró _ pero si quieres me baño contigo _ bromeando, claro que luego de ese comentario recibió un Maka-chop. Después de unos minutos su técnico se fue a bañar, mientras él quedó recostado sobre el sillón de la sala, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido hoy, pero lo que enserio lo hacía enojar era cuando recordaba lo que Nagi le hizo a Maka, y lo que dijo antes de irse, "¿Qué Maka le pertenece?, ¿Quién se cree?" se decía en su mente, pero de repente se fue quedando dormido sin darse cuenta, fue por unos segundos, pero recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se despertó sobresaltado "que sueño más extraño…" pesaba, aunque le vino a la mente lo que la chica le preguntó a la mañana, sobre, anoche, y ahora Soul empezaba a dudar de que fuera un sueño, pero aún así no se lo creía, él no podría haber hecho eso, ni estando ebrio.

Se quedó un rato pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que se cansó y dejó de pensar en eso, entró a su cuarto e intentó distraerse con otra cosa, pero no lo logró, aunque por un momento notó algo que lo hizo ponerse feliz, " si lo de anoche pasó de verdad, significa que la besé antes que Nagi " pensaba, este día ya no era tan malo después de su descubrimiento, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro, Nagi pudo haberla besado antes, ellos se conocen desde hace mucho más tiempo, eso empezó a incomodarlo, después tendría que preguntarle a su compañera, discretamente.

Salió de su habitación para preguntarle, pero ella todavía seguía bañándose, aunque también podría estar en su cuarto, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada, tocó y entró, pero después de todo si seguía bañándose, y como la última vez, antes de salir, notó otra carta, pero esta vez estaba a la vista. La guadaña lo pensó dos veces, pero si la última vez se enteró de cosas tan importantes solo de leer una carta, le convenía leer esta también, para estar seguros, nadie tiene porque enterarse, asique abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Hola, Maka-chaan !!!!!!!!!_ _¿Cómo estás? Me enteré lo del compromiso, pero no te preocupes, tu madre está intentando atrasarlo todo lo que puede, ¡ah, si! Te tengo una buena noticia, yo también voy a estudiar en el Shibusen contigo, técnicamente ya debería estar ahí, pero tuve unos problemas antes de salir y mi vuelo se atrasó, pero ahora sí, llegaré mañana… espero… bueno, ¡ suerte !, y… por cierto… tuvimos un pequeño incidente con tu conejo y mi perro… pero creo que será mejor que te dé los detalles cuando te vea mañana… etto… bueno, ahora si, ¡ suerte ! TQM, byeeeeeeeee_

_Atte: Michiru _

Por suerte Soul pudo terminar de leerla a tiempo, porque escucho la regadera cerrándose, y como la última vez, guardó la carta y salió del cuarto, "bueno, por lo menos ahora Maka tendrá una amiga que pueda animarla " pensó.

Cuando Maka salió del baño, fue a preparar la cena, ya era de noche, el peliblanco fue a tomar una rápida ducha mientras pensaba en como preguntarle a su técnico si Nagi ya la había besado antes, realmente, no sabía cómo preguntarle.

Cuando salió del baño ya estaba la mesa puesta y la cena servida. Se sentaron a comer y Soul intentó ser lo más discreto posible,

_ oi, Maka…_ empezó diciendo, ella lo miró, y él prosiguió _ solo para estar seguro… ese maldito no te hizo nada antes, ¿ verdad ?_

_ si te refieres a lo de hoy… no, no me ha besado antes_ le respondió ella un tanto triste por recordarlo. Claro que la guadaña celebró mentalmente con eso, significaba que le ganó a ese engreído, pero la chica agregó _ aunque una vez lo intentó… pero como no quise comenzó a perseguirme y me lanzó ese ataque con el que derribó a Black Star…_ ante esta explicación a Soul le empezó a entrar una ira enorme,"¿Cómo pudo ese maldito atacarla con esa cosa?, no, mas bien, ¿ cómo se atrevió siquiera a tocarla?" pensó. Ahora sí, la próxima vez que se lo encuentre lo estrangularía…

CONTINUARA …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**q les parecio ??? bn ??? mal ??? mas emocion ??? menos ??? hago muchas preguntas ??? XD jeje**

**bueno, actualmente, estoy trabajando n el cap 9**

**espero sus reviews XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, he tenido problemas con los ultimos capitulos... pero sq mi fanfic sta tonto, no c q le pasa q pongo las cosas y no salen,**

**solo para q sepan, el titulo del cap anterior fue: sentimientos**

**no c xq no salio T.T**

**bueno, grax x los reviews, disfrutenlo**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5. sorpresa**

Por la mañana del día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento del Shibusen, estaban Black Star y Tsubaki, Soul y Maka y Nagi con su compañero, Stein también estaba como la última vez,

_ ¿ porque se tardarán tanto Kid y las demás ?_ preguntó Black Star

_ bueno, conociéndolo, seguramente estará arreglando la casa para que quede simétrica antes de salir_ le respondió Soul

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la casa de Kid.

_ ¿ cuánto tiempo más piensas tardarte ?_ preguntó algo irritada Liz

_ unos pocos minutos más_ respondía Kid desde el baño

_ pero ya has estado ahí metido por más de dos horas !!!_ volvió a reclamarle Liz

_ pero es que tengo un mechón fuera de lugar, y por más que lo peino y le pongo gel no se acomoda_ le decía el pequeño shinigami casi llorando

_ya vamos muy atrasados_ dijo Patty, Liz suspiró y volvió a preguntarle a su técnico

_ y si no se acomoda con nada ¿ porque no te lo cortas ?_

_ ¡ Noooooooooooooo ! ¡ ni loco haría eso ! perdería la simetría_ aún más desesperado.

Pero después de veinte minutos y ocho tarros de gel, quedó listo

_ bien, ahora si estoy listo, vamos _ anunció el chico saliendo del baño, las chicas celebraron, pero duró poco, porque cuando iban por el pasillo…

_¡ aaaaaaaaaaah ! _ gritó Kid

_ ¡¿ qué ?! ¡¿ qué ?! ¡¿ ahora qué pasa?!_ volvió a preguntar Liz

_ a-a a a la alfombra la falta un pedazo !! no es simétrica !! hay que cambiarla !!_ anunció desesperado nuevamente. Liz empezó a golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared, a ese paso con suerte llegarían el próximo año.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, como Stein vio que Kid y sus armas no llegaban, decidió empezar el entrenamiento de una vez, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar, llegó Sid y le avisó que Shinigami-sama lo llamaba

_ regreso en un minuto, mientras ustedes esperen a ver si se aparecen Kid y las demás de una buena vez _ dijo el profesor antes de irse.

Una vez que llegaron con Shinigami-sama, éste les anunció

_ por fin llegó el alumno que faltaba, entrenará con tu grupo, Stein, pero primero tienes que llenar unos papeles_ Stein solo asintió y preguntó

_ y ¿ donde se encuentra ahora ?_

_ me pidió permiso para ir con tu grupo de una vez, asique supongo que ya estará con ellos_ le respondió Shinigami-sama

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el lugar del entrenamiento, todos seguían esperando una señal de vida de Kid o las hermanas, pero parecía que nunca llegarían, asique Black Star se cansó y comenzó a entrenar con Tsubaki, mientras Soul y Nagi mantenían un duelo de miradas hasta que el de Artai decidió terminar con eso, se fue acercando hacia ellos, con su típica sonrisa, inmediatamente la guadaña se puso delante de su técnico,

_ Maka-chan, estoy algo aburrido… ¿ no quieres jugar a algo ?_ preguntó Nagi con su vocecita de niño bueno que tanto odiaba el arma. Luego del comentario del chico Maka se puso nerviosa,

_ ¡no, no quiere!_ le respondió molesto Soul

_ no te pregunté a ti, era una conversación privada entre Maka y yo, no te metas_ le advirtió Nagi para luego desaparecer y aparecer detrás de la chica, la tomó por la muñeca obligándola a girar hacia él

_ tal vez se me pasaría el aburrimiento si te beso de nuevo_ le decía el chico de Artai mientras se le acercaba más y más, pero la guadaña lo sujetó del cuello y lo apartó

_ no vuelvas a tocar a mi Maka_ dijo el arma totalmente furioso, pero inmediatamente reaccionó y corrigió _ digo… a mi técnico _ Maka se sonrojó un poco, y los otros dos estaban a punto de matarse, pero se vieron interrumpidos por una persona que se acercaba a lo lejos, tenía el pelo café claro, un ojo de color morado y el otro celeste, se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ellos, cuando vio a Maka se lanzó a abrazara inmediatamente como lo hizo Takuma,

_ ¡ Maka-chaaaaaaaaan ! ¡ tanto tiempoooooo!_ decía el recién llegado, Nagi bufó, parecía algo disgustado, y la guadaña se preguntaba "¿ entonces este es el otro hermano ?"

_ hola, Micchi_ lo saludó ella también feliz, pero Soul se quedó pensando " Micchi… Micchi…!¿ Micchi ?¡¿ Michiru ?! ¡¿ el de la carta ?! ¡¿ un chico ?!" ( nuevamente, felicidades a los que adivinaron, es el Michiru de Kamichama Karin XD pero con algunas modificaciones… éste no se transforma en Dios, es un arma)

_ leí tu carta… por cierto… ¿ qué le pasó a mi conejo ?_ le preguntaba la chica, Michiru solo se puso nervioso y cambió de tema.

_ emm.. por cierto… ¿ me presentas a tus amigos ?_ dijo algo nervioso, ella no muy convencida anunció

_ Micchi, ellos son Black Star, Tsubaki, y mi compañero Soul, todavía faltan tres más que no llegaron, chicos, el es Michiru, mi prometido_ ante esto todos se quedaron de piedra, de todas las posibilidades que había, nunca se hubieran imaginado que él era el otro, pero Nagi se acercó y corrigió algo irritado

_ corrección, él es el otro candidato_ pero repentinamente llegó Stein

_ Nagi, Michiru, Shinigami-sama quiere verlos_ anunció el profesor. Los chicos obedecieron y se fueron. Mientras tanto, los demás seguían impactados por la noticia, y lo que era peor para Soul, parecía que a Maka le agradaba Michiru, incluso se veía más feliz desde que él llegó, pero por suerte finalmente aparecieron Kid y las demás aliviando la tención del momento ( ya era hora XD )

_ ¡ hola !_ saludaron animadas Liz y Patty, felices de por fin haber salido de la casa

_ hola, ¿ qué sucede ? ¿ nos perdimos de algo ?_ preguntó el shinigami al verlos

_ ni te imaginas _ murmuraron Black Star y Tsubaki, Kid solo levantó una ceja. El peliazul y su arma fueron a explicarle dejando solos a Soul y Maka,

_ no pongas esa cara_ le decía la chica acercándose a él

_ bueno, por lo menos veo que te agrada _ mencionó el arma algo molesto

_ si, me agrada, Micchi es como un hermano para mí_ explicaba su técnico, ante esto, se podía notar un rápido cambio en la expresión de Soul, parecía mas aliviado, y ella terminó de explicar _ cuando éramos pequeños, siempre nos metíamos en líos, solíamos hacer todo juntos_ parecía feliz, el peliblanco se fue calmando a medida que ella le contaba, así se aseguró que ellos solo eran amigos. Pero de entre los arbustos en donde estaban metidos los demás se escuchó un gran

_ ¡¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?!_ por parte del equipo de Kid, ante esto, Maka suspiró y se fue a dar una vuelta, Tsubaki y las chicas fueron con ella, querían saber todos los detalles. Por otro lado, Black Star y Kid se acercaban para charlar con Soul

_ todavía no lo puedo creer… _ murmuraba Kid

_ si, cuando yo lo vi creí que era otro de sus hermanos_ comentó la guadaña

_ ¿ hermanos ?_ preguntó confundido el peliazúl

_ cierto, tu no estabas cuando pasó eso_ le aclaró el shinigami

_ resulta que Maka tiene tres hermanos, ah, y Kid… no vuelvas a mencionar eso de que tienen que ser cuatro_ explicó el peliblanco

_ ¿ por qué ?_ le preguntó inocente Kid

_ no mencionen nada sobe esto, pero resulta que sí había un cuarto hermano, pero murió en un accidente…_ mientras Soul les contaba esto los otros dos estaban muy sorprendidos, y luego el arma siguió contando _ Maka y sus hermanos tuvieron que recibir ayuda psiquiátrica por varios meses, Maka incluso no hablaba, asique, no creo que sea muy conveniente volver a mencionar lo del cuarto hermano_ concluida la explicación los dos chicos asintieron y decidieron hacerle caso. Para aliviar el ambiente pesado Black star recordó una cosa muy importante…

_ asique…"no vuelvas a tocar a mi Maka" huy, que lindo_ se burlaba el peliazúl, Soul se sonrojó ligeramente y al instante aclaró

_ eso fue un error, a cualquiera le pasa, además, lo corregí al instante_

_ sí, claro, eso tenía que grabarlo_ murmuró Black Star, antes de que la guadaña comenzara a perseguirlo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando Nagi y Michiru llegaron con Shinigami-sama éste les anunció

_ bueno, ahora que por fín llegó Nishikiori-kun podemos trabajar apropiadamente_ los chicos no entendieron a que se refería, tras una larga pausa, el shinigami continuó _ Nagi Dai Artai, Nishikiori Michiru, de ahora en adelante ustedes serán compañeros_

_ ¡¿Qué queeeeeeeeeeee?!_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

_ ¡ no ! ¡ de ninguna manera ! ¡ yo ya tengo compañero !_ reclamó Nagi

_ si, pero ayer asigné a tu compañero a otro grupo_ explicó Shinigami-sama

_ con razón estaba tan feliz esta mañana…_ murmuró Nagi

_ ¡ que bien ! ¿ no te parece genial, Nagi-kun ?_ festejaba Michiru, mientras Nagi se le quedaba viendo con una cara de pocos amigos.

_ eso es todo, se suspende el entrenamiento de hoy por diversas razones, asique lo continuaremos mañana_ finalizó el shinigami, y los chicos salieron.

Nagi estaba irritado, necesitaba molestar a alguien, y justo en ese momento, se encontró con Soul, que se había ido a dar una vuelta cuando se cansó de perseguir a Black Star, era justo lo que necesitaba para desquitarse, se fue acercando a la guadaña y le comentó

_ ¿ no has visto a Maka-chan por aquí ? quiero continuar el juego que dejamos pendiente _ y tal y como lo planeó funcionó, logró provocar a Soul, pero éste recordó algo, y para sorpresa de Nagi, le respondió con un tono de superioridad

_ ¿ no te parece que yo ya gané tu juego ?_ Nagi levantó una ceja y esperó una explicación _ resulta que besé a Maka antes que tu_, el chico de Artai abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer, pero logró mantener la compostura, mientras que el arma se seguía burlando _ así es, te gane, yo fui el primer beso de Maka_ pero ahora fue Nagi el que rió,

_ ¿ acaso crees que tú fuiste su primer beso ? jaja, pero que inocente_ Soul se estremeció ante aquello, después de todo, según lo que dijo Maka, ese engreído no la había besado antes, pero el de Artai interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_ el primer beso de Maka fue con ese maldito de Michiru_ ahora si que se quedó de piedra "¿ Cómo ?, ¿ que fue lo que dijo ?" se decía Soul, en su mente

_ ahora puedes ver porque no lo soporto_ agregó Nagi, para luego irse

En ese momento a Soul le empezó a hervir la sangre, se suponía que solo eran amigos según lo que dijo su compañera, pero con esto ya no podía seguir tranquilo, ahora no tenía que preocuparse de uno, sino de dos metiches que van tras de Maka.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, como ya dije antes, este s el ultimo cap q voy a poner n mucho tiempo xq voy a star atrapada n Argentina todas las vacaciones sin compu, asiq no voy a poder subir como x 2 meses T.T**

**pero ya stoy trabajando n el cap 10 XD**

**ok, hasta dentro d 2 meses T.T ( vale la pena esperar, xq lo q sigue tiene drama y misterio XD )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores !!**

**me extrañaron ?? XD**

**si... hace años q no he podido actualizar, pero ya les explique q me secuestraron n Argentina, pero x fin volvi !!! XD**

**y como les prometi, ahora la cosa tiene drama y misterio asiq c pone mejor !! XD**

**y les tengo buenas noticias, como he tenido mucho MUCHO tiempo libre mientras estaba secuestrada, finalmente pude terminar el fic XD**

**claro q como lo hice todo n un cuaderno me va a tomar años pasarlo a la compu ¬¬**

**y grax a todos x sus hermosos reviews ^^**

**me inspiran y me dan animos para continuar TwT**

**bueno, no los entretengo mas, disfruten XD**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**6. Hielo y Nieve**

Pasó una semana desde la llegada de Michiru, y desde entonces todos los entrenamientos fueron un desastre, entre que Nagi no quería usarlo, si lo lograba, estaba el otro problema con Soul y Maka que no podían sincronizarse con Nagi, eso si Stein no suspendía los entrenamientos, porque ya no soportaba más al escandaloso de Michiru, las quejas de Nagi, y los problemas que tenía Soul con ellos. Asique después de eso, Shinigami-sama por fin lo dejó suspender el entrenamiento temporalmente, mas bien, fue piadoso, el pobre Stein necesitaba un descanso después de tratar con ese grupo tan problemático, por lo tanto les asignó misiones como antes a cada equipo. Estaban todos reunidos con Shinigami-sama, y éste les anunció:

_ últimamente hemos notado la presencia de muchos kishin problemáticos en Australia, Black Star y Tsubaki se encargarán de ellos_ los dos asintieron y partieron al instante hacia la misión asignada.

_el equipo de Kid, irá a una misión de reconocimiento en Francia, envié a Chrona ahí por casi un mes y todavía no hay noticias_ apenas el pequeño shinigami escuchó esto se puso feliz, finalmente la vería pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a preocuparse de que desapareció por tanto tiempo y nadie sabía nada, y al igual que el equipo anterior, ellos también partieron hacia su nueva misión.

_sospechamos de que hay una bruja que causa problemas en Rusia, Soul y Maka irán a investigar_ y concluido el mensaje ellos también salieron, pero antes de salir, la guadaña miró a Nagi con una cara burlona, sacándole la lengua, como diciendo " JÁ ", cosa que hizo bufar al de Artai.

_ Nagi y Michiru, he oído que tienen problemas para sincronizarse_ ante esto, Nagi sonrió finalmente lo cambiarían de compañero, pero el shinigami tenía otros planes, _ mañana practicarán la sincronización todo el día _ finalizada la explicación Nagi solo pudo murmurar

_ ¿ todo el dia con… Michiru …?_

_ ¡que bien! ¡ya quiero que sea mañana, Nagi-kun!_ festejaba Michiru, mientras el chico Artai intentaba no estrangularlo_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de unas cuantas horas, finalmente llegaron a Rusia, según las indicaciones de Shinigami-sama, era en un pequeño pueblo, del cual no estaban muy lejos, pero les tomaría algo de tiempo llegar por el frio y la nieve. Les costaba mucho caminar, la nieve era muy espesa, y les llegaba hasta las rodillas. A la chica se le hacía más difícil respirar a medida que avanzaban

_ ¿ estás bien ?_ le preguntaba su compañero

_ no te preocupes, ya falta poco, estoy bien _ respondía ella con la respiración agitada

_ podemos descansar si quieres _ volvía a insistir la guadaña, su técnico lo pensó por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza en señal de que estaba bien y le dijo

_ sigamos, descansaremos allá _

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar, para su sorpresa, a pesar del frío había mucha gente fuera, como si nada, considerando que estaba atardeciendo, casi era de noche, por lo que hacía más frio.

_ ¿ y bien ? ¿ por dónde empezamos ?_ preguntó Soul

_ mmm… Shinigami-sama dijo que sospechaban que había una bruja… _ comentó su compañera

_ si ya es bastante difícil encontrar una bruja entre la gente normal, ¿ cómo vamos a encontrar a una que ni siquiera sabemos si es bruja ?_ volvió a preguntar él, pero en ese momento salió un niño corriendo del bosque que estaba cerca gritando:

_ ¡ ahí viene la bruja ! ¡ ahí viene la bruja !_

_ bueno… tal vez no sea tan difícil… _ mencionó Maka

Inmediatamente la gente escuchó al niño, empezaron a gritar, y también a sonar una campana enorme que tenían en una torre. Ellos no entendían nada, pero por suerte Soul logró preguntarle a un señor que estaba entrando a su casa muy apurado, y éste les explicó:

_ este pueblo está maldito, desde hace un tiempo ha estado viviendo una bruja en el bosque, ella se lleva a la gente para que nunca más vuelvan a ver la luz del sol, si quieren seguir vivos, será mejor que se escondan también_ y tras la explicación, el señor entró lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, cerrando todo, las ventanas incluso tenían rejas.

Los chicos decidieron hacerle caso al señor y rápidamente entraron a la posada del lugar. Una vez dentro, la posadera los recibió y les ofreció algo de comer, ellos aprovecharon para buscar más información

_ disculpe, ¿ qué es eso de la bruja ?_ preguntaba la chica, la mujer les explicó un poco más

_ desde hace ya algún tiempo… llegó una bruja al pueblo, ha estado viviendo en lo profundo del bosque, ella secuestra a la gente. La primera desaparición fue hace tres meses, era un joven que fue a traer leña del bosque, pero a la mañana siguiente no regresó, algunos se preocuparon y fueron a buscarlo, pero pasaron los días y no lo encontraban, hasta que una noche, encontraron un cadáver al cual le arrancaron partes del cuerpo, le faltaban los ojos, y tenía todo el abdomen abierto, también le faltaban algunos órganos. Aterrados ante aquel descubrimiento, el grupo salió corriendo, pero sin darse cuenta dejaron atrás a otro compañero, cuando lo notaron, reunieron el valor suficiente para regresar por él, pero se perdieron y llegaron a una cabaña que se veía vieja, y aterradora, tardaron unos minutos antes de decidirse a entrar, pero justo cuando estaban abriendo la puerta escucharon un grito desgarrador, era el grito de su compañero, muchos retrocedieron, pero uno decidió entrar, y lo que vio… fue aterrador, vio como una mujer tenía atado de pies y manos a su amigo, y con un cuchillo le abría el abdomen y lentamente le sacaba los intestinos, mientras él seguía vivo. Luego de ver esto, el muchacho salió corriendo y los demás lo siguieron, después de eso, casi nadie ha entrado en el bosque. Pero recientemente, hace dos semanas, un grupo de cuatro jóvenes de otra ciudad escucharon la historia y llegaron al pueblo, aunque nosotros les advertimos no nos escucharon y entraron al bosque, pasaron algunos días y de esos cuatro chicos, solo regresó uno, totalmente aterrado, le faltaba un brazo, algunos médicos lo atendieron, pero el chico rápidamente empeoró, se empezó a poner pálido, y frío, luego ya no se podía mover, dejó de respirar y murió. Los doctores lo investigaron y dijeron que no fue por la pérdida de sangre, y nunca descubrieron la razón, asique anunciaron que murió por causa desconocida. Justo un día después de que pasó eso, una chica que caminaba cerca del bosque llegó al hospital con los mismos síntomas, y tal y como el otro chico, ella murió, por causa desconocida_ terminó de contar la posadera, ellos se quedaron de piedra, esa bruja sí que era aterradora.

_ bueno, aquí están las llaves de su habitación_ anunció la posadera mientras se las entregaba, pero ellos no podían entender ¿ como seguía tan feliz y como si nada después de contar esa historia tan horripilante ?

Decidieron subir a su habitación para distraerse un poco de esa horrible historia, pero cuando entraron y vieron el cuarto, solo había una cama, asique volvieron a bajar para pedirle a la posadera otra habitación, sin embargo, la muchacha les explicó que las otras ya estaban ocupadas y esa era la única disponible. Los chicos regresaron resignados a la habitación.

_ ¿ que hacemos ahora ?_ preguntó ella

_ yo dormiré en el sillón_ le anunció el peliblanco

_ ¿Qué?, ¿con este frio?_

_ si, no importa, duerme tu en la cama_

_te vas a enfermar si duermes en el sillón_ comentaba preocupada su compañera

_ tú necesitas dormir bien, mañana probablemente nos encontremos con esa bruja_ insistía él

_pero no podré dormir si tú te estás congelando, la cama es bastante grande, entramos los dos perfectamente y aún sobra espacio_ decía ella, hasta que finalmente su compañero cedió

_ esta bien_ pero luego agregó divertido y con un tono burlón _ ¿tanto miedo tienes de dormir sola?_ ante esta pregunta la chica se sobresaltó, era precisamente el efecto que el arma buscaba

_c-claro que no, ¿a quién podría darle miedo una historia como esa?, esa bruja no me asusta_ reclamaba nerviosa

_ eso espero, porque mañana iremos a buscarla_ anunció él pero esta vez con un tono serio.

Maka se veía algo preocupada después de lo que le dijo su compañero, pero él no lo notó. Luego la chica decidió despejar su mente.

_ iré a tomar un baño_ comentó ella, para luego entrar en el baño de la habitación

Soul se quedó recostado en la cama pensando "por fin solos, ahora las cosas volverán a ser como antes, sin ese tonto de Nagi molestando por aquí, o el otro entrometido de MIchiru".

Cuando la chica salió del baño, era un momento crítico, era hora de dormir, los dos se fueron a la cama, pero lo más alejados posible del otro, un poco más y se caen de la cama.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en Francia, Kid y las hermanas buscaban a Chrona,

_ ¿Dónde puede estar?_ se preguntaba Liz

_tal vez se perdió_ le respondió Patty

_ no lo creo, mi padre le dio un mapa muy claro y todas las instrucciones, ¿Quién se perdería con todo eso?_ comentaba Kid

_ ¡miren!_ anunció la menor de las hermanas

_ bien hecho Patty, la encontraste_ la felicitaba Liz

Kid fue el primero en ir a verla, y le preguntó algo confuso _ Chrona, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros?_

_ es que me perdí, no se cómo tratar con esto_ le decía la chica casi llorando, feliz de que por fin se apareciera alguien para rescatarla

"parece que después de todo sí se perdió con todo eso" pensaba Liz con una gotita en la cabeza. Pero de repente salió Ragnarok y empezó a reclamar

_ ¡no nos hubiéramos perdido de no ser por esta buena para nada! ¡la muy tonta dejó que el viento se llevara el mapa!_ mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

_ ¡auch! Pero es que el viento era muy fuerte y ¡auch! Se lo llevó_ explicaba la pelirosa.

Kid suspiró y dijo _ bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que estas bien, le pediré a mi padre que te dé otro mapa_

_ gracias shinigami-kun_ le decía ella mientras Ragnarok regresaba al cuerpo de la chica

_ bueno, pero cuando perdiste el mapa, ¿Por qué no nos contactaste?_ le preguntó Liz

_lo intenté, pero no recordaba el número, y cuando fui a preguntarle al señor de las indicaciones de Shinigami-sama no le entendí nada de lo que dijo_ explicó la pelirosa

_ ¿no hablas francés?_ preguntó Kid

_ no, no sé cómo tratar con las personas que hablan en otros idiomas_ respondía Chrona

_ pero que descuidado fue mi padre… ¿Cómo va a mandarte aquí si no sabes francés?_ se preguntaba el shinigami, pero luego suspiró y la miró para luego agregar _ en fin, déjame compensarte por el error de mi padre, ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo de comer?, ya he estado antes aquí, conozco buenos restaurantes_

_b-bueno, gracias shinigami-kun_ dijo la chica algo apenada

_ bien, chicas, vamos a…_ empezó a decir Kid, pero mientras se giraba notó que sus armas ya no estaban, _ ¿Liz, Patty?... ¿Dónde estan?_

Y mientras su técnico las buscaba, ellas estaban mirándolo desde lejos y riendo

_dejémoslos que se diviertan un rato los dos tortolitos, mientras nosotras vamos de compras por Francia_ le susurraba Liz a su hermana que se reía, mientras veían como los otros dos caminaban hacia el restaurante.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Volviendo a Rusia, con Soul y Maka, decidieron salir temprano, ya llevaban caminando más de una hora por el espeso bosque, que lo hacía aún más difícil el hecho de estar cubierto de la nieve del día anterior y el frio que hacía, por suerte no estaba nevando en ese momento. Ellos estaban cansados, ninguno pudo dormir bien la noche anterior.

_ oi Maka, ya llevamos así más de una hora, ¿Cuándo llegaremos?_

_ la posadera dijo que era un lugar oculto muy en lo profundo del bosque, asique supongo que todavía falta_ respondía la chica, él solo bufó.

Después de una larga caminata, Maka ya cansada intentaba no dormirse, con el frío que hacía le daba más sueño, le costaba respirar, y cada vez caminaba más lento, hasta que de repente se tropezó con algo y cayó. Soul apenas sintió un ruido, pero cuando giró y la vio ahí tirada en el piso fue corriendo a ayudarla.

_ Maka, ¿ estás bien ?_

_ si, no te preocupes, solo me tropecé con algo_ le aclaró ella, pero cuando miró para saber con que tropezó no pudo evitar sobresaltarse

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó confundido su compañero

_m-mira eso_ le dijo ella algo asustada, señalando algo que parecía ser… huesos, huesos de un brazo.

_ tal y como lo dijo la posadera… debe ser el brazo que le faltaba al chico que escapó…_ murmuró la guadaña, pero cuando terminó de decir esto notó como su técnico empezaba a temblar más, asique él le preguntó _ ¿tienes miedo?_

_ ¿q-que ? c-claro que no, solo tengo frio_ respondió la chica, por supuesto que con esa pésima actuación no lograría engañarlo, asique él solo se limitó a suspirar y se levantó,

_ vamos, no tengas miedo, estás conmigo después de todo_ le decía el peliblanco para calmarla mientras le daba la mano, ayudándola a levantarse, pero apenas quedaron los dos de pie, comenzaron a oír una risa terrorífica que se acercaba, hasta que delante de ellos se apareció una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos, con el típico atuendo de bruja.

_ hace mucho que no venían presas hacia mi, gracias, me ahorraron la molestia de tener que ir al pueblo, ahora, ¿a quién debería matar primero?_ decía la recién llegada con un tono maléfico. Ante esto, Soul se transformó y Maka se preparaba para pelear.

La bruja comenzó atacando primero con un relámpago, Maka logró esquivarlo, pero la extraña mujer de ojos rojos hizo que un árbol se moviera y atrapara a la chica con las ramas que comenzaron a apretarla fuerte, causando que suelte a la guadaña, entonces la bruja se acercó a ella y murmuró

_ ya sé, a ti no te mataré tan pronto, quiero que sufras antes de morir_ para luego echarle un extraño polvo encima, luego la bruja sonrió y la lanzó a un lago que estaba cerca, el impacto causó que la fina capa de hielo se rompiera, haciéndola caer al agua.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritaba Soul mientras volvía a su forma humana y corría hacia el lago. La bruja miraba divertida la escena, y luego se desvaneció.

El peliblanco nadaba lo más rápido posible hasta que finalmente logró alcanzar a su técnico que estaba inconsciente. Cuando salió a la superficie la recostó para verificar que respiraba o que no estaba herida, una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba bien, la cargó y comenzó a volver al pueblo. Pero en el camino, notó que Maka estaba empeorando, comenzaba a ponerse pálida y fría, entonces recordó que esos eran los mismos síntomas que tenían los jóvenes del relato antes de morir. Comenzó a correr más rápido antes de que la condición de su compañera se agravara, pero cada minuto empeoraba, se enfriaba más y más. Él seguía corriendo, pero algo lo detuvo, un enorme abismo.

_ ¡¿de dónde salió esto?! ¡no estaba cuando entramos al bosque!_ gritaba la guadaña, totalmente desesperado, pero las cosas iban de mal en peor, porque los alcanzó una tormenta de nieve. Soul pensaba que era el fin, con Maka en esas condiciones, una tormenta de nieve, y no podían llegar al pueblo, hasta que logró divisar algo que parecía una cueva. Fue corriendo a refugiarse lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez dentro, intentaba calmarse, recostó a su técnico y se quedó mirándola, rogando para que abriera los ojos…

CONTINUARA…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**oooo O.o me pregunto... q pasara ? XD**

**Maka podra salir d esta ?**

**los q creen q si, dejen un review, los q creen q no... tambien dejen uno XD**

**los q c quedaron con la intriga... tendran q esperar hasta el proximo cap XD**

**y a q pase todo lo del cuaderno a la compu ¬¬**

**reviews onegai !! X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**bien, no los torturo mas, aki les dejo la conti XD**

**grax a todos x sus reviews**

**ahora estaré algo acupada ya q estoy pasando todos los caps del cuaderno a la compu y... s...**

**agotador... muy agotador, me toma un dia entero pasar un solo cap...**

**pero actualizaré x lo menos una vez x semana, asiq no c preocupen XD**

**bueno, no los entretengo mas XD**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7. Profecía**

Atrapados en una tormenta de nieve, refugiándose en una cueva, se encontraban un peliblanco y su compañera, el chico la miraba sin saber que hacer, mientras ella yacía inconsciente en el piso, totalmente pálida y fría. Hasta que increíblemente, contra todas las posibilidades, abrió los ojos.

_ Maka, …¿ estás bien ?_ le preguntaba su compañero aliviado.

_ si… ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntaba la chica con voz cansada, apenas podía hablar

_ nos atrapó una tormenta de nieve, tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que el clima mejore_ explicaba la guadaña, después de esto, su técnico intentó levantarse, pero Soul la detuvo.

_ no te esfuerces, esa bruja te lanzó un polvo extraño, todavía no sabemos que efectos pueda tener_ pero cuando la sostuvo, notó lo fría que estaba, se sorprendió, estaba empeorando con cada minuto que pasaba, y él tenía que encontrar la manera de mantenerla con vida, asique la abrazó para darle calor, ella hizo lo mismo, y permanecieron así por unas cuantas horas hasta que finalmente la tormenta se calmó.

Esa era su oportunidad, tenían que salir de ahí, era ahora o nunca, asique cargó a su compañera en brazos y salió de la cueva. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar otro camino para volver, asique sin perder más tiempo, corrió buscando otro camino, pero volvió a preocuparse cuando notó que Maka estaba inconciente. Siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente encontró pisadas en la nieve, las siguió, y después de un largo tiempo comenzó a ver el pueblo.

Cuando llegó fue directamente a la clínica del lugar, cuando los doctores vieron a la chica, preguntaron cuanto tiempo llevaba así y como se puso así, pero cuando el peliblanco les respondió, los médicos pusieron una cara de espanto y negaron con la cabeza para luego disculparse

_ lo sentimos mucho, no podemos hacer nada por ella, si la bruja le hizo esto, no hay manera de salvarla_ le decían los médicos

_ pero tienen que poder hacer algo, he estado caminando por horas entre la tormenta hasta poder regresar a pedir ayuda, no pueden simplemente decir que no sin intentarlo_ insistía Soul

Uno de los doctores mas jóvenes miró a Maka, y luego anunció:

_ ya nos ha pasado esto antes con otras dos personas, y aunque hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance, no pudimos salvar a ninguno, sucederá lo mismo con esta chica_

El peliblanco bajó la mirada y salió de la clínica con su compañera en los brazos, se dirigía de nuevo a la posada, ya que los médicos no estaban dispuestos a ayudarla, él la salvaría, por más que digan que no se puede nacer nada, no se rendiría. Entró y la posadera preguntó alarmada por la condición de Maka, él le explicó y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. La posadera se llevó las manos a la boca y decidió que también ayudaría.

Soul recostó a su compañera sobre la cama, bien tapada, mientras pensaba en que hacer, pero en ese instante recordó cuando pelearon con Chrona, y le dejó la cicatriz, cuando estaban en la enfermería y él despertó y vio que Maka lo tomaba de la mano, entonces la guadaña hizo lo mismo y la tomó de la mano, rogando para que despertara. Pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró la posadera,

_ esta es una medicina casera muy útil para los casos de congelamiento, tal vez no pueda hacer nada para romper el hechizo, pero de algo servirá_ comentó la posadera entregándole un pequeño frasco con liquido purpura al chico.

_gracias_ decía mientras la mujer se lo entregaba

_ si necesitas alguna otra cosa avísame _ y la posadera salió de la habitación

Soul se quedó mirando la medicina, era un frasco muy pequeño, pero si eso podía ayudar a su compañera no perdería el tiempo, asique lo abrió e intentó dárselo, pero no pudo, como ella estaba dormida no podía beber nada. El arma se quedó pensando por un tiempo hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió. Introdujo el liquido en su boca y luego juntó sus labios con los de su técnico, una vez terminó de pasarle la medicina se separó y volvió a tomar su mano, esperando ver algún cambio.

Pasaron las horas y ella seguía igual, el peliblanco ya no resistió mas y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche, y después de media hora, la chica lentamente abrió los ojos, pero se sentía muy mal, estaba mareada, y le dolía la cabeza, sentía como si estuvieran presionando sus pulmones, porque casi no podía respirar, volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperó unos minutos y los volvió a abrir, por suerte funcionó y se le pasó un poco el mareo, volvió a mirar y notó que se encontraba en la habitación de la posada "¿Cómo llegue aquí ?" se preguntaba, hasta que sintió una mano algo pesada, y cuando vio, se encontró con su compañero dormido, sujetándole la mano. Ella se sonrojó un poco, luego sonrió y con la mano que tenía libre le acarició un poco el pelo, pero ante esto el muchacho se despertó, y aún con sueño la miró, cuando reaccionó le sonrió y le dijo

_ ya era hora de que despertaras… ¿Cómo estas?_ aún frotándose los ojos

_ un poco mejor, gracias…_ pero al notar que su compañero se veía tan cansado le preguntó _ ¿acaso no dormiste hasta ahora?_ preocupada

_ no podía, quería verte despertar, pero veo que fue al revés_

Se quedaron viendo unos minutos, pero cuando la guadaña se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía a Maka de la mano la soltó inmediatamente, se levantó y giró,

_ iré a traerte algo de comer _ anunció mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

Apenas el chico salió ella se recostó nuevamente, estaba cansada, tenía frio y otra vez empezó a marearse, intentó hacer lo mismo que antes, cerrar los ojos, pero no funcionaba, hasta que sintió como si alguien la observara, se giró sobresaltada hacia la ventana

_ solo era un cuervo…_ y suspiró aliviada, luego Soul regresó con la comida

_ ¿pasa algo?_ preguntó confundido al verla

_no ¿por que?_

_ porque te noto mas pálida_ mientras se acercaba

_solo me asusté un poco con un cuervo_

_tu si que te asustas fácil_ le decía la guadaña ya sentándose a su lado y comenzó a darle él de comer, como cuando se enfrentó con Arachne que no se podía mover

_ puedo hacerlo yo sola_ le dijo ella algo apenada, pero al instante él le reclamó

_ no, tu recuéstate y no te esfuerces_ mientras volvía a recostarla

En ese momento el cuervo voló hacia un árbol donde empezaba el bosque, y se posó en la mano de una mujer, la misma bruja que los atacó antes.

_ ya veo… el experimento está progresando de maravilla_ dijo sonriendo maléficamente la mujer, para luego agregar _ ésta está durando más que los otros, por fin un conejillo de indias que vale la pena_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en Australia Black Star y su arma corrían por entre los árboles en busca de los kishin que rondaban por la zona, pero para desgracia de Tsubaki, el chico se distraía con cada cosa que veía, hasta que de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista.

_ ¿Black Star?... ¿Dónde estas?_ preguntaba ella preocupada hasta que finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero

_ ¡ oi ! ¡ Tsubaki, mira !_ pero cuando ella lo vio se sobresaltó y fue a reclamarle inmediatamente

_ ¡Black Star! ¡bájate de ese canguro! _

Aunque el chico siguió como si nada y no le hizo caso, ella tuvo que perseguirlo hasta que finalmente dejó en paz al pobre canguro, pero los pobres animales no estaban a salvo, porque después fue a molestar a un coala, acto seguido, su arma fue a regañarlo, y así siguieron todo el día, hasta que sintieron un fuerte ruido de adentro del bosque, y vieron a muchas aves huir de ese lugar. Ellos se miraron y Tsubaki se transformó.

De la nada, salió un kishin enorme, que arrasaba con todo lo que estaba a su camino.

_ Black Star, aprovecha que ese kishin no nos vio, atácalo sigilosamente _ le sugería su arma, él asintió y se subió a una gran roca

_ ¡ oi !, ¡ si, tu, kishin !, ¡ serás derrotado por el gran Black Star !_ gritaba el técnico

_ ¿ a eso le llamas ser sigiloso ?_ le reclamaba Tsubaki con una gotita en la cabeza.

El kishin no perdió el tiempo y fue directamente a atacarlos, cosa que el peliazul esquivó fácilmente, logró pararse sobre el kishin y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, descubrió que no podía atravesar su dura piel. Los dos se sorprendieron, y el monstruo aprovechó eso para quitárselo de encima, el técnico aterrizo sobre unos árboles. Tsubaki se transformó rápidamente y ayudó a su técnico, pero el chico le dio la orden de transformarse en shuriken, y ella no muy convencida lo obedeció.

_ ¡trágate esto, kishin!_ gritó el peliazul, para luego lanzarle su arma, y con eso logró derrotarlo.

_ ¡ jaja ! ¡ ahí tienes, no puedes derrotar al gran Black Star !_ festejaba muy animado, mientras que Tsubaki suspiraba, pero a medida que se le acercaba notó que tenía una herida

_ Black Star, te lastimaste _ comentó ella, el chico se miró el brazo y comentó

_ ah, si _ sin darle mucha importancia

_ vamos, hay que vendar eso antes de que se te infecte_ le insistía ella con su tono dulce mientras se rompía la parte de abajo de su ropa para formar un vendaje.

El chico se la quedó mirando algo embobado hasta que la vos de Tsubaki lo hizo reaccionar.

_ ya está, ahora no lo muevas mucho ¿bien?_

_ claro, vamos por el próximo kishin_ decía él mientras se adentraban más en el bosque.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la habitación Maka ya estaba dormida, y Soul no le quitaba la vista de encima, ya estaba más tranquilo, porque su compañera estaba mejorando, ya no estaba tan fría, y comenzaba a recuperar su color. El peliblanco suspiró aliviado y la miró más de cerca, pero al acercarse recordó el beso que tuvo que darle hace unos momentos para pasarle la medicina, "¿Qué pasaría si Maka se entera?, bueno, aunque ya le besé antes, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y después me dormí, y ahora ella estaba dormida, asique nunca pude saber cuál sería su reacción" pensaba el chico mientras se metía en la cama y se disponía a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Maka ya estaba mejor, incluso había recuperado su calor corporal, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando notó lo cerca que estaba su cara de la de su compañero, ella se sonrojó e intentó separarse, pero descubrió que él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, asique no pudo moverse, ahora ya sabía cómo recuperó su calor corporal, "¿Qué hago?, esto está mal, estamos demasiado cerca" pensaba ella mientras se ponía más roja. Intentó soltarse, pero la guadaña no quería soltarla, y empezó a balbucear algo mientras dormía.

_ yo te protegeré… pase lo que pase…_ murmuró el arma

Esto provocó que ella se sonroje mas, y murmuró _ Soul…_ mientras se acercaba más a él, hasta que sus labios casi se rosaron, pero se contuvo y no lo hizo, "¿en qué estoy pensando?, no puedo hacer esto, tengo que casarme con otra persona" se decía en su mente. Como vio que no podría soltarse suspiró y decidió seguir durmiendo hasta que su compañero se despierte y se decida a soltarla.

Pasó media hora hasta que Soul se despertó, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Maka se sorprendió un poco, ¿ quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaran así ?, que él recuerde, no se durmió abrazándola, " tal vez lo hice inconscientemente mientras dormía, espero que no se haya dado cuenta " pensaba el chico mientras la soltaba y se levantaba sigilosamente para no despertarla, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir ahí con ella. Luego la revisó y notó que estaba mejorando, recuperó su color y su calor corporal, una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba bien suspiró y se sentó a su lado, como la noche anterior.

El se la quedó mirando un tiempo hasta que parecía que Maka finalmente despertaría, pero solo dio vueltas, Soul cansado de esperar decidió despertarla, asique se fue acercando poco a poco y suavemente le sopló en la oreja, lo que causó que ella despierte algo sobresaltada, lo miró y nuevamente se sonrojó al ver la posición en la que estaban, el arma estaba prácticamente sobre ella, mirándola fijamente

_ ¿q-que estas…?_ preguntó ella nerviosa

_ comenzaba a aburrirme, asique decidí despertarte _ le dijo él mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, y prosiguió _ ¿Cómo te sientes ?_

_ bien, estoy mucho mejor que ayer_

_ me alegra oír eso, se nota que estas mejor, te revisé esta mañana y ya recuperaste tu color y calor corporal_

Claro que al decir esto la chica se sonrojó al recordar como recuperó su calor, pero ante su sonrojo repentino Soul se preocupó

_ ¿te sientes bien?, no me digas que ahora te dio fiebre_ decía el peliblanco mientras colocaba su mano en la frente de su técnico, y agregó _ que extraño…_ luego quitó su mano y en su lugar puso su frente, quedando cara a cara _ pensé que estabas mejor pero aún estas un poco fría_ comentó la guadaña. Se alejó un poco y la recostó.

_ ya estoy bien, no te preocupes _ decía su compañera

_ al parecer no lo estas, te quedarás en cama hasta que te recuperes completamente_

_ ¿ahora eres doctor?_ preguntó ella burlonamente

_ si, y los pacientes tienen que obedecer_ dijo él siguiéndole el juego

Maka suspiró y le hizo caso asique siguió durmiendo.

_Estaba nevando muy fuerte, pero en medio de la tormenta estaba una mujer, cubierta de sangre, con un cuchillo también ensangrentado, era de noche, pero el cielo era rojo, y la luna negra, la apariencia de los arboles era aterradora. Esa mujer se acerca, lentamente, cada pisada en la nieve deja una huella de sangre, esta sonriendo, con una sonrisa aterradora. Ella está descalza, con un vestido blanco, también manchado de sangre._

__ no puedes escapar…_ dice la mujer_

__ ¡no! ¡aléjate!__

__ es inútil… no podrás escapar__

__ ¡no! ¡Esto no está pasando!_ gritaba Maka asustada_

__ no lo puedes evitar… la profecía… __

__ ¡no es cierto!__

__ la profecía se cumplirá…__

__ ¡no!_ seguía gritando mientras intentaba escapar_

__ muy pronto… morirás__

_ ¡ Maka !, ¡ Maka, despierta !_ gritaba Soul mientras intentaba despertarla

La chica se despertó sobresaltada, con lagrimas en los ojos, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de lo rápido que latía, su respiración era muy agitada

_ ¿estas bien?_ le preguntaba preocupado su compañero mientras la sostenía y le limpiaba las lagrimas

Ella se calmó un poco y asintió

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ volvió a preguntarle él

_ un sueño… no… una pesadilla… muy aterradora…_ intentaba explicarle la chica con la respiración agitada

_ ¿de qué se trataba?_

_ no lo sé,… era muy confuso… yo estaba escapando… tenía miedo…una mujer me perseguía con un cuchillo_

_ ¿una mujer?_ preguntó y esperó a que le siguiera explicando

_ estaba nevando… en un bosque… había sangre por todas partes, y el cielo era rojo… con luna negra… ella mencionó algo de una profecía_

_ ¿una profecía? ¿y de qué?_

_ no lo sé, pero parece que en el sueño si lo sabía_ por fin parecía que empezaba a calmarse

_ tal vez es un efecto del hechizo… esa mujer que viste ¿no era la bruja?_

_ no, era diferente, no se quién era, pero creo que la vi antes, en alguna parte_

Soul suspiró y notó que Maka estaba temblando.

_ no tengas miedo, si esa mujer se aparece, yo te protegeré_ le decía el chico mientras le tomaba la maño, eso logró calmarla. Pero seguía preguntándose "¿Qué fue eso?" tenía un mal presentimiento.

CONTINUARA …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ja !! q les dije ?? drama y misterio XD**

**si kieren saber quien s esa mujer, manden reviews... wajaja XD**

**mi meta s llegar a los 40 reviews**

**gracias a todas aquellas personas q c toman su tiempo n mandarme reviews TwT**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primero quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews TwT**

**y otra cosa...**

**ATENCION !!**

**perdon, pedron, no me maten, pero c me olvido aclararles algo muy importante sobre el cap anterior,**

**esa mujer que aparecio en los sueños de Maka no tiene nada q ver con la bruja, son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.**

**bueno... eso s todo... x ahora.**

**y nuevamente, gracias x los 40 reviews !! TwT**

**puedo morir feliz XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**8. Lagrimas**

A la mañana siguiente, una hermosa chica descansaba en una cama, profundamente dormida. El muchacho que estaba a su lado la miraba con preocupación, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su rubio cabello, esperando poder verla despertar.

Después de un rato, la chica abrió perezosamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado, mirándola.

_ buenos días_ dijo Soul

_buenos días _ respondió ella perezosamente

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?_ pregunta algo preocupado

_ bien, gracias _ mientras se sentaba

_ ya no tienes pesadillas, ¿verdad?_

_ no, esta vez no soñé nada_

_ ¿y ya te sientes mejor?_ preguntó algo aliviado

_ si, ya se me pasó el mareo y el dolor de cabeza, creo que por fin me recuperé _

Ante esto el peliblanco suspiró aliviado y anunció _ iré a traerte el desayuno _ para luego salir por la puerta, pero aún tenía ese mal presentimiento, desde que Maka le contó esa pesadilla tan extraña, por alguna razón no podía estar tranquilo. Asique lo decidió en ese momento, se comunicaría con Shinigami-sama para regresar al Shibusen, después de todo, su misión era solo investigar, no les dijeron nada sobre eliminar a la bruja, además, por más que les ordenaran hacerlo les sería imposible, y de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a Maka de nuevo. Por lo tanto se dirigió al espejo más cercano, y cuando logró comunicarse con Shinigami-sama, no se le entendía nada, había mucho ruido de fondo, se podían escuchar los gritos de Nagi y a los hermanos de Maka golpeándolo.

_ bueno… este no es precisamente el mejor momento, ¿Por qué no llamas mas tarde? Tal vez … en media hora…_ decía el shinigami, pero de repente se escuchó un CRASH. Cuando el shinigami se giró y vio lo que pasaba agregó _ mejor vuelve a llamar mañana_ y se fue la imagen

_ ¿pero qué demonios pasaba ahí dentro ?_ se preguntó la guadaña

El chico volvió desilusionado, tenía que seguir ahí atrapado otro día con su compañera en esas condiciones y con el frío que hacía. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con Maka fuera de la cama, estaba mirando por la ventana, hacia el bosque, con una mano sobre el vidrio, pero había algo diferente, no parecía ser ella misma, parecía como sonámbula o en trance.

_ Maka, te vas a enfermar, regresa a la cama_ le decía entre confundido y preocupado el peliblanco. Ella se giró y parecía como si todavía estuviera en trance.

_ muy pronto… la profecía… _ recitaba la chica con una voz que no mostraba sentimientos ni emociones, pero lo mas alarmante fue que sus ojos pidieron su brillo, era como si no tuviera alma.

_ ¿la profecía…?_ murmuraba confundido mientras se acercaba a ella

Pero de repente la chica cayó inconsciente, la guadaña logró atraparla, mientras seguía repitiendo su nombre desesperado, intentando despertarla, pero ella seguía dormida. La llevó a la cama y la recostó de nuevo, preocupado, no entendía nada, "¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar ahora?" se preguntaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa no era Maka, podía sentirlo, y su preocupación aumentó cuando recordó la pesadilla que le contó la noche anterior, también había mencionado algo de una profecía. Pasó un largo rato hasta que finalmente Maka despertó, su compañero inmediatamente le preguntó

_ ¿estas bien?_

_ creo… ¿Qué paso?_ preguntó ella algo adolorida mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza para intentar inútilmente de calmar el dolor.

_ ¿Qué fue eso de la profecía que dijiste recién?_

_ ¿profecía…? ¿dije algo sobre eso?_ hablaba con dificultad

Ante esto el peliblanco se sorprendió, "¿acaso no recuerda nada?" pensaba, "lo sabía, entonces no era ella", y le dijo _ estabas parada frente a la ventana cuando regresé y luego…_ hizo una pausa, se quedó pensando en si decirle o no, y continuó _ luego te desmayaste _ terminó de decir, decidió no contarle, no quería preocuparla, y menos si estaba así.

_ que extraño… no lo recuerdo_ murmuraba ella

_ esta bien, no te esfuerces, mejor descansa un poco mas _ insistía la guadaña, pero cuando la tocó para recostarla notó que estaba muy caliente, le tocó la frente y exclamó _ ¡Maka estas ardiendo!_

La chica fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta volver a cerrar sus ojos y quedar en un profundo sueño. Su compañero estaba desesperado, ¿Cómo podía pasar de congelada al estado de arder como si se estuviera quemando?, no lo entendía. Fue corriendo a humedecer un trapo para ponérselo en la frente, sin percatarse de que unos ojos los miraban, los ojos de un cuervo que como la ultima vez, levantó vuelo hacia el bosque y le dio el informe a la bruja. La mujer sonrió maléficamente y murmuró

_ segunda fase, completa…_ mientras desaparecía en un torbellino como la vez anterior.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soul había conseguido algunos medicamentos que le dio la posadera pero ninguno hacía efecto, mas bien, cada minuto que pasaba, su compañera empeoraba. Su temperatura ya era tan alta que el termómetro se estalló. "esto no puede estar pasando" se repetía una y otra vez el chico, "nadie puede sobrevivir a esa temperatura". Pero justo en ese momento un gran estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaban gritos desde afuera, la guadaña se asomó por la ventana y lo que vio lo impactó, se había aparecido la bruja en el pueblo.

Las cosas ya no podían estar peor, Maka en esas condiciones, sangre, cuerpos esparcidos por todas partes, gente gritando, y esa bruja atacando el pueblo. "no puede ser, no puede estar pasando todo esto ahora" se decía el peliblanco en su mente, ya no tenían escapatoria. La bruja dirigió su mirada hacia la posada, viendo la habitación en donde se encontraban ellos, caminaba lentamente sonriendo maléficamente, pero algo la detuvo. A lo lejos se podía oír música, música muy fuerte que se acercaba, pronto se podía ver una moto llena de parlantes y un chico rubio de ojos celestes subido en ella.

_ ¡me quedaré con tu alma en nombre de Dios!_ gritaba el chico ya que tenía la música de sus audífonos a todo volumen.

La guadaña que miraba desde la ventana logró reconocerlo y al instante murmuró _ Justin…_

_ ¿y ahora de donde salió este?_ se preguntaba la bruja

El chico comenzó atacando, pero la bruja lo atrapó con un hechizo, que él inmediatamente pudo romper. La lucha se prolongó por varios minutos hasta que finalmente Justin pudo acabar con ella.

Soul que contempló la escena desde la ventana no lo podía creer, ellos que no habían podido hacerles ni un rasguño y Justin pudo derrotarla tan fácilmente en tan poco tiempo. Como habían matado a la bruja el hechizo debería haber perdido el efecto, asique se acercó a su compañera para verificar su estado, pero se preocupó al ver que seguía igual.

En unos pocos minutos Justin entró a la habitación y preguntó por el estado de la chica, y el peliblanco comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido, y finalizada la explicación le preguntó

_ ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_ pues verás… revisando unos archivos Shinigami-sama se dio cuenta de que la bruja que les mandó a investigar era una muy peligrosa, que usaba gente para experimentar, asique me mandó a llamar y me dijo que viniera a eliminarla y que los lleve de regreso, pero viendo el estado en el que se encuentra tu técnico, necesitamos llegar lo más rápido posible_

Asique finalizada la explicación Soul cuidadosamente sacó a Maka de la cama y la cargó entre sus brazos y partieron hacia el Shibusen. Cuando llegaron la llevaron directo a la enfermería, todos estaban preocupados, algunos como el padre de Maka y Takuma llorando escandalosamente, mientras que Julian y Soul la miraban preocupados esperando ver alguna mejora, extrañamente Nagi y Michiru no estaban. Después de unos minutos llegaron apurados Black Star y Tsubaki,

_ ¿Cómo esta Maka?_ preguntaba el chico

_ pues… en este momento ya le dimos un montón de medicinas, pero nada funciona, aunque como ya mataron a la bruja se supone que el hechizo se rompería, pero no fue así, esta igual desde que llegó_ explicaba Soul

_ espero que Maka-chan se recupere pronto… _ murmuraba Tsubaki preocupada, mirándola.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasó una semana y todos esperaban impacientes a que terminaran las clases para ir a ver a Maka, Soul era el único que tenía permiso para quedarse con ella ya que era su compañero. Maka ya estaba mejor, se le estaba pasando la fiebre, pero todavía no despertaba, y eso era algo que los preocupaba a todos.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, el peliblanco no quitaba la vista de encima de su compañera ni por un segundo, casi no se movía de ahí, muchas veces ni siquiera dormía, y se maldecía una y otra vez a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada, por no haber hecho nada cuando la bruja la atacó, solo podía darle la mano y esperar ahí hasta que despierte. Hasta que finalmente su compañera despertó, el muchacho con una mezcla de angustia y emoción exclamó

_ ¡ Maka !_

La chica todavía algo cansada lo miró y murmuro _ Soul…_ después de inspeccionar el lugar agregó _ ¿Dónde estoy?_

_ en la enfermería, Justin derrotó a la bruja y regresamos al Shibusen_ le explicaba él aliviado, mientras ayudaba a sentarse a su compañera.

La chica lo miró más detenidamente y notó lo cansado que se veía, como pudo levantó una mano y fue acercándola hacia su cara, hasta acariciar su mejilla y le dijo _ ¿otra vez te quedaste sin dormir?_

Él solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa y sujetó la mano que Maka puso en su mejilla. Por unos minutos les pareció que ese momento era eterno, o por lo menos lo hubieran querido, era la ocasión perfecta, ahora o nunca, Soul se fue acercando lentamente a su técnico, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, ante esto, ella se sonrojó un poco, y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía, por más que se dijera a si misma que estaba mal, ya no podía mas, no le importó y se dejó llevar, sus labios casi se rosaban de lo cerca que estaban, y en ese momento, entraron Black Star, escandaloso como siempre, seguido por su arma y Kid con su equipo. Ante esto, el peliblanco se separó tan rápidamente de ella que por poco se cae, y ella desvió la mirada para otro lado totalmente roja.

Ellos se detuvieron por un momento al ver la escena, no lograron ver que estaban a punto de besarse, pero vieron al peliblanco casi cayéndose, y a su compañera, mirando a otro lado con la cara roja, todos se preguntaban que pasaba hasta que por fín se dieron cuenta de que Maka finalmente despertó. ( si, son lentos )

_ ¡ Maka-chan, finalmente despertaste !_ decía Tsubaki mientras corría a abrazarla.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó Kid

_ bien, gracias _ les decía la chica sonriendo

_ ¿hace cuanto despertaste?_ preguntó Liz

_ recién _ respondió la chica

_ y mas importante… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ preguntó Black Star con una sonrisa pícara, no es que hubiera visto algo, pero le pareció muy sospechosa la reacción de ambos cuando entraron, ante la pregunta, ellos se miraron de reojo por unos instantes y rápidamente desviaron la mirada sonrojados

_ n-nada _ dijeron al mismo tiempo

Su nerviosismo solo logró generarle más interés a los demás, que estaban a punto de atacarlos con una avalancha de preguntas hasta que llegaron los hermanos de Maka, ella y Soul nunca estuvieron tan felices de verlos. Júlian traía con él un ramo de flores que le entregó enseguida a su hermana,

_ gracias_ les dijo Maka admirando el enorme ramo de flores

_ ¡ Maaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaa ! ¡ estaba muy preocupado !_ decía Takuma abrazándola

_ no te preocupes nii-san, ya estoy mejor _ le decía la chica tratando de no morir asfixiada a causa del abrazo.

Así se fue pasando el rato hasta que se hizo de noche y las visitas fueron despidiéndose, hasta quedar Maka y Soul solos nuevamente. Pronto llegó la enfermera para revisar a Maka y como todo estaba bien le dio el alta.

El arma y su técnico caminaban hacia su apartamento en silencio, un silencio incomodo, provocado por lo que ocurrió antes de que llegaran todos, ninguno sabía que decir, cuando se miraban y sus miradas se cruzaban ellos desviaban rápidamente la vista, querían romper de una vez ese incomodo silencio, pero no sabían como. Así se pasaron todo el camino hasta por fin llegar a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro tenían mas temas de conversación… solo tenían que encontrarlos, pero no podían, estaban tan distraídos pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si ellos no hubieran llegado en ese momento que no podían concentrarse en otra cosa, hasta que la chica fue más rápida y rompió el hielo.

_ ¿Qué quieres de cenar?_ preguntó ella sin mirarlo

_ no te preocupes, yo hare la cena, tu acabas de salir del hospital, asique descansa_ también sin mirarla

Y así volvieron a quedar en un silencio incomodo, por un largo tiempo, hasta que la chica volvió a insistir

_ ya estoy bien, asique la haré yo_

_ no, enserio, la última vez que dijiste que estabas bien, te dio esa fiebre_

Pero ella no lo escuchó y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la cocina, cuando su compañero salió tras ella, y gracias a su torpeza se tropezó y cayó sobre su técnico. En ese momento se les detuvo el corazón, ninguno se movía, quedaron cara a cara "¿y ahora…?" pensaban nerviosos, Soul ya no podía contenerse, asique finalmente se decidió, ahora estaban solos, era su oportunidad, asique se fue acercando lentamente. Se podía notar como la chica se ponía mas roja, y con el silencio que había los dos podían escuchar perfectamente el corazón del otro latir a mayor velocidad, al punto en que parecía que iban a estallar. Cada vez se reducía mas y mas la distancia entre ellos, ella pensó por un momento en que podría detenerlo si reaccionaba a tiempo, pero su compañero fue más rápido y logró juntar sus labios con los de su técnico en un largo beso, para ellos volvió a detenerse el tiempo, el mundo no existía, solo ellos dos, asique Maka se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta y pensó "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no puedo hacer esto", aunque a pesar de estar consiente de eso no quería detenerse, pero luego de un tiempo se vieron forzados a separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire se miraron directo a los ojos, los dos estaban rojos, en especial ella, pero después de haber vivido ese sueño tan maravilloso, tenía que asumir su responsabilidad y detener eso, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero la guadaña acarició delicadamente la mejilla de su técnico, y se acercó más, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle que se detenga, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más intensidad, y como antes de eso su compañera abrió la boca para detenerlo, fue como una invitación para él, que fue introduciendo su lengua. La chica se sorprendió ante esto, pero le correspondió, y lentamente dirigió sus manos hacia el cabello del chico y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él por su parte, colocó una mano en una pierna de la chica, y fue subiendo lentamente, esto causó que se le escapara un pequeño gemido a su técnico, que lo incitó a seguir, hasta que llegó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la falda de la chica.

Maka estaba comenzando a desesperarse, tenía que detener eso antes de que se saliera de control, pero no sabía cómo, ni tampoco quería, era como un sueño hecho realidad. El peliblanco siguió besándola hasta que sintió algo mojado cerca de su cara, y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que su compañera lloraba, asique él se separó un poco.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ le preguntó confundido

_ esto está mal…_ respondió ella tratando de no romper en llanto

_ ¿por que?, ¿no era esto lo que querías?_ la cuestionó con un tono de desilusión

_ claro que quiero esto, esperé mucho tiempo para que pasara pero…yo…_ explicaba mientras se sentaba, ganando un poco mas de distancia entre ellos y continuó, _ yo… no puedo… tengo que casarme con otra persona… lo siento_ ya sin poder reprimir las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir.

Soul bajó la mirada y dijo _ entiendo…_ con un tono de desilusión y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su habitación, y probablemente hasta los vecinos pudieron oír el portazo que dio luego.

Mientras Maka se quedó llorando en la sala, sin moverse, no podía levantarse, no tenía fuerzas después de eso, asique siguió ahí, llorando en silencio y maldiciéndose por lo que acababa de hacer.

CONTINUARA…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok, eso s todo x esta semana XD**

**intentare actualizar mas rapido... pero dudo q pueda... con las tareas... examenes... extraclase... T.T**

**s mas, casi no he podido pasar mas caps del cuaderno a la compu, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para tenerlos todos n la compu antes d subir el proximo cap**

**si me demoro mucho me disculpo, pero ya saben, s culpa del cole ¬¬**

**estare esperando sus reviews XD**

**me ayudan a seguir ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola !!**

**si, c q me tarde mucho, y x mas q intente pasar mas caps... no pude... T.T**

**el cole me mata !! nserio, decimo s lo peor !! pero aun asi seguire intentando actualizar... n cuanto pueda respirar :s**

**grax a todos x sus reviews !! TwT**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**9. preguntas y respuestas**

Era de mañana, en una habitación, una chica yacía recostada sobre su cama, totalmente tapada. Se podía escucharla sollozar levemente, mientras lentamente se destapaba para sentarse y limpiarse las lagrimas, podía notarse el cansancio que tenía, por haber llorado toda la noche. Aún así quería verlo, no sabía que decirle ni qué hacer después de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero necesitaba verlo, extrañaba tanto despertar a su lado. Finalmente se decidió y bajó de la cama, puso una mano en la perilla de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo, temblaba demasiado, y en ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo la noche anterior. Soltó la perilla de la puerta y casi al instante una lagrima traicionera pasó por su mejilla hasta morir en el frio piso.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la otra habitación, un peliblanco estaba recostado sobre su cama, mirando el techo, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sus mejillas tomaron un leve sonrojo al recordar aquel beso, ese apasionado beso que nunca se le ocurrió que sucedería, pero rápidamente se le fue la felicidad cuando lo que sucedió después ocupó su mente, recordó las palabras de Maka y se sintió un idiota, por la reacción que tomo él después y por estar tras una chica que está comprometida, "¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?, solo le di más problemas…" pensaba. Quería verla, tenía que disculparse, y olvidarse de ella, asique se levantó y salió de su habitación, la esperaría hasta que despierte, pero se sorprendió cuando la vio en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

_ buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?_ preguntó ella fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la mesa con los platos.

_ umm… bien…_ respondió algo extrañado mientras se sentaba en la mesa

"asique decidió fingir que no paso nada…" pensaba el peliblanco mientras comía, pero ella evitaba mirarlo, asique el chico decidió hablar para llamar su atención, y fue directo al grano, _ sobre lo de anoche…_ comenzó a decir, pero ante esto su compañera se puso nerviosa, y le respondió

_ con respecto a lo de anoche… quería pedirte que…_ murmuraba ella

Pero el chico temía que su compañera terminara diciéndole que lo olvidara, asique la interrumpió, quería dejar en claro lo que pensaba él.

_ sobre eso… antes de que digas algo…_ hizo una pausa para respirar y mirarla firmemente a los ojos, con determinación, y continuó _ quería decirte que, no me daré por vencido _

La chica se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, o por lo menos reaccionar, su compañero volvió a hablar.

_ sé que es egoísta de mi parte y te estoy causando más problemas, pero… no puedo olvidarte, asique no me rendiré, seguiré intentándolo hasta que me digas que si _

La pobre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a lo primero y ahora le sale con esto, no podía procesar toda esa información, ¿ a caso se le estaba declarando ?, pareciera que sí, aunque ya lo hizo antes… cuando estaba borracho… . Luego de terminar su anuncio el muchacho suspiró, era como quitarse un enorme peso de encima, pero aún esperaba alguna respuesta de su técnico que quedó inmóvil.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pasó el tiempo y de camino al Shibusen, él todavía la miraba, esperando una respuesta, pero su compañera ni decía nada ni lo miraba, eso lo ponía mas nervioso e impaciente, hasta que después de un momento y pensarlo mejor, suspiró, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

_ está bien, no tienes que responderme ahora, piénsalo, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites… además, solo quería dejarte claro lo que pienso _ mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras del Shibusen.

Esto de cierta manera la calmó un poco y suspiró, para después seguir a su compañero.

Una vez dentro, se encontraron con los chicos eligiendo sus próximas misiones, cuando los vieron entrar los saludaron y algunos preguntaron sobre el estado de Maka, que para alivio de todos ya se recuperó.

_ qué bueno que ya estés mejor Maka-chan _ decía aliviada Tsubaki

_ si, estábamos muy preocupados _ comentó Liz

_ pero por fin te recuperaste _ decía emocionado Júlian mientras la abrazaba

Después se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Kid se dio cuenta de algo y preguntó con curiosidad

_ por cierto… ¿Cuáles son sus compañeros?_ a los hermanos de Maka

_ pues veras… hace poco tiempo, descubrimos accidentalmente que Takuma era un arma, asique, nosotros somos compañeros_ explicaba Júlian

_ ¿ehh? ¿enserio? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?_ preguntó su hermana

_ es que recién ahora salió el tema _ se excusaba el rubio

_ ¡ah, cierto!, Spirit-san me dijo que quería hablar contigo_ anunciaba Takuma

_ ah, bien, ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó la hermana menor

_ dijo que esperaría en la biblioteca _ explicó el mayor de los hermanos

Y dicho esto ella fue sin muchas ganas que digamos, pero todos se quedaron con una duda, hasta que finalmente Liz preguntó

_ Takuma, ¿Por qué llamaste a tu padre por su nombre?_ con curiosidad

_ porque Spirit-san no es mi padre _ dijo sin mas

Claro que como todos se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa, Júlian les aclaró

_ mamá tuvo muchos hijos con diferentes matrimonios_

_ Júlian y Maka si son hijos de Spirit-san _ aclaró el mayor

Concluida la explicación, los demás tardaron un poco en reaccionar, la familia de Maka si que estaba llena de sorpresas, pero ya era hora de ir a clases, asique fueron al salón, por suerte, Maka ya estaba ahí, así no tendrían que ir a buscarla, pero nuevamente estaba con una cara algo deprimida. Ella estaba ahí sentada sumida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó que sus amigos se acercaban, estaba muy concentrada pensando en lo que le dijo su padre. Pronto llegaron sus amigos a sentarse con ella.

_ ¿Qué sucede Maka?_ preguntó Júlian

Solo hasta ese momento la chica reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaban todos ahí, ella solo respondió _ papa dijo que muy pronto vendría Raiko _ murmurando, solo para que su hermano pueda oírla.

Al instante que Júlian oyó eso abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó paralizado por unos minutos, hasta que entró Stein y comenzó la clase, todos se acomodaron rápidamente ya que parecía que le profesor estaba de mal humor, Soul estaba a punto de sentarse junto a su técnico, pero Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson le ganaron, ya que querían estar todo el día con Maka para celebrar que esta mejor y recuperar el tiempo perdido, asique se dividieron en chicos y chicas. La guadaña no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a los hermanos de Maka, que parecían estar ablando de algo importante, porque no era muy normal ver a Takuma tan serio. Pero apenas llegó el peliblanco ellos dejaron de hablar, le pareció un poco raro, pero por fin podía hablar con ellos y sacarse la duda de una vez.

_ tengo que preguntarles algo _ anunció la guadaña

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

_ cuando estábamos en Rusia, Maka tuvo una extraña pesadilla, y dijo que se trataba de una mujer, que la perseguía, diciendo algo de una profecía…_ pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de terror que pusieron ellos, asique el chico murmuró _ lo sabía… entonces si saben algo… _

Cuando ellos finalmente pudieron reaccionar se miraron y asintieron rápidamente, entonces comenzaron a contarle _ hace mucho tiempo, nuestra…_ pero no logró terminar de contar porque fueron sorprendidos por Stein.

_ si tantas ganas tienen de hablar, ¿Por qué no van y hablan en el pasillo?_ decía el profesor bastante molesto, definitivamente, ese día no estaba de buen humor.

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron, pero dentro de todo era mejor así, así podrían hablar mejor.

_ ¿y bien?_ preguntó la guadaña

Ellos suspiraron y Júlian siguió contando _ hace muchos años… la hermana gemela de nuestra madre, en efecto, nuestra tía, desapareció repentinamente, unos días después, fue encontrado su cuerpo, apuñalado, tenía en total 47 puñaladas. Ella era psíquica, todas sus predicciones se hicieron realidad, incluso predijo su propia muerte. Pero un día, el mismo día del nacimiento de Maka, su fantasma se apareció, y nos advirtió de la profecía, decía que tarde o temprano se cumpliría, y que Maka morirá. Por supuesto que nunca se lo dijimos, no queremos asustarla, asique ni se te ocurra abrir la boca_

El peliblanco no se movía, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo eso?, pero pronto recordó lo que pasó en la habitación y les dijo

_ cuando regresé a la habitación de la posada, Maka estaba parada, frente a la ventana, pero no parecía ser ella misma, ni siquiera parecía estar consiente, y murmuró que muy pronto la profecía se haría realidad_

_ entonces… probablemente sea nuestra tía tratando de avisarnos que Maka morirá pronto… _ murmuró Takuma angustiado.

_ eso si no hacemos algo _ corrigió algo molesto su hermano.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez finalizadas las clases, las chicas decidieron salir todas juntas a comprar cosas, dejando nuevamente a los chicos solos, los hermanos de Maka se fueron para seguir hablando, ahora tenían dos problemas, la profecía y Raiko.

Salir todas juntas, nada de chicos, eso era perfecto para Maka, necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que paso, ¿y qué mejor manera que ir de compras con tus amigas?, además, estaba de suerte, habían acordado para dormir todas juntas esta noche, así se salvaba de volver y tener que encontrarse con Soul, todavía le impresionaba lo que dijo el muchacho, claro que ella no tenia que pensar dos veces la respuesta, si fuera por ella le diría que si inmediatamente y se lanzaría a sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba comprometida, y eso la estaba destrozando, justo cuando su sueño se hizo realidad, tiene que rechazarlo.

_ ¿ Maka-chan, estas bien ? te ves algo distraída _ de decía Tsubaki

_ no te preocupes, estoy bien _ intentando disimular

En ese momento las hermanas Thompson intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Maka-chan, aun no nos dijiste lo que paso en la enfermería antes de que nosotros llegáramos _ dijo Patty

Lo que causo que la rubia se sobresaltara y se sonrojara al recordar ese mágico momento. A casusa de esa reacción, la mayor de las hermanas le dijo

_ ¡lo sabia! ¿Qué relación tienes con Soul?_ fue directo al grano

_ ¡¿q-q-que ?!, solo es una relación como cualquier otra entre arma y técnico, solo somos amigos _ explicaba ella sumamente nerviosa y roja

_ mmm ¿enserio? Porque… podría jurar que hay algo mas _ murmuraba Tsubaki

_ n-no hay nada, solo somos amigos… y por más que me gustara, no podría estar con el…_ dijo esta ultima parte con un tono triste

Las demás lo notaron y se miraron algo preocupadas, luego suspiraron algo decepcionadas.

_ Maka, escucha, tu eres la que decide, no dejes que un tonto compromiso te arruine la vida_ dijo Liz tratando de animarla

_ pero no puedo hacer nada… _ murmuro tristemente Maka

_ pero… a ti te gusta Soul, ¿ verdad ?_ se animo a preguntar Tsubaki

Maka reunió suficiente valor para decir la verdad, además, estaban solo ellas entre cuatro paredes, nadie más las escucharía, asique suspiro, y dijo _ bien, pero que esto se quede entre nosotras _ luego de que las demás asintieron muy emocionadas, continuo _ sí, me gusta… _ susurrando y totalmente roja. Las demás festejaron de que por fin lo admitiera.

_ ahora solo tenemos que averiguar si le gustas a él, dime, ¿te ha mandado indirectas o ha intentado besarte?_ pregunto Liz

Claro que ante esto la chica se sonrojo mucho recordando el beso de la noche anterior, ¿indirectas, intentado besarla?, no, el fue bastante directo y ya la beso. Las demás se quedaron esperando la respuesta de Maka, y no tuvo otra mas que contarle todo. Una vez termino de explicar, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, y luego se les notaban estrellitas en los ojos.

_ ya lo tienes envuelto para regalo y todo _ decía emocionada Liz

_ si, ahora el problema es que tal vez tenga que devolver ese regalo porque estoy comprometida.. _ murmuro Maka desanimada

_ entonces podrían fugarse juntos, como en las películas _ agrego Patty

La técnico rio un poco con el comentario y murmuro _ si… ojala pudiera…_ aun con un tono triste.

Después de un rato de silencio Tsubaki dijo _ entonces solo escucha a tu corazón y haz lo que creas mejor, olvídate del compromiso_

_ ojala pudiera…_ con un tono triste mientras bajaba la mirada

_ bueno, ya es tarde, vámonos a dormir _ anuncio Liz para cambiar el tema.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, en el Shibusen, las chicas ya tenían todo planeado para lograr que Maka y Soul estén solos. Ellas llegaron temprano, antes que los chicos, Death the Kid fue el primero en llegar, luego, impresionantemente, llego Black Star, temprano, hasta que sonó el timbre indicando la entrada a clases, Maka se empezó a preocupar cuando vio que su compañero no llegaba, y las chicas solo bufaron, eso arruinaba todo su plan.

Paso el tiempo y las clases terminaron, ese día se paso mas rápido de lo normal para muchos, pero no para Maka, que estaba preocupada por su compañero que nunca llego. Ya en la salida cada uno se fue a su casa, y la chica se apresuro a llegar a su apartamento. Cuando llego entro sobresaltada, por las mil ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, preguntándose por la falta de su arma todo el día, pero para su alivio, se lo encontró viendo tele en el sillón.

_ Maka, ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy agitada_ le decía el muy cómodamente sentado en el sillón.

_ estoy agitada… por todo lo que corrí… hasta llegar, preocupada porque nunca te apareciste _ respondía intentando respirar y algo molesta, molesta porque ella se preocupo tanto cuando resulta que solo estaba ahí muy cómodamente en casa viendo tele mientras ella se mortificaba pensando en que le pudo haber pasado.

Ante este comentario el chico mostro una pequeña sonrisa y dijo _ ¿asique te preocupaste por mi?, tranquila, no tenias porque hacerlo _ con un tono burlón, lo que causo que la chica se sonrojara y desviara la mirada. Le encantaba verla asi.

_ b-baka, no vuelvas a hacerlo _ aun sonrojada

Pronto sintió que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, pero la levanto y la llevo hasta el sofá, una vez que la recostó allí, se acomodo sobre ella antes de que comenzara a reclamarle, usando el pecho de su técnico como almohada, claro que ante esto, ella totalmente roja comenzó a reclamarle

_ ¡¿q-q-que crees que estás haciendo?!_

_ estoy muy cansado… quiero dormir un poco…_

Su compañera estaba a punto de volver a reclamarle cuando toco su cabeza para moverlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy caliente.

_ Soul… estas ardiendo… ¿ por qué no me lo dijiste ?_ murmuraba preocupada

_ ¿para qué? Ya me tome algunas pastillas, pronto se me pasará _

_ si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio no te hubiera gritado…_

_ no quería que te preocuparas… más de lo que ya estabas _ con una sonrisa burlona mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza para mirarla. Lo cual causo el efecto que esperaba y se sonrojo un poco, luego desvió la mirada algo molesta.

Él volvió a recostarse sobre ella y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente, oliendo el perfume de Maka, era un aroma que lo embriagaba, y lo hacía sentirse bien, esa era la medicina que necesitaba en ese momento, y sin duda, la mejor de sus almohadas.

CONTINUARA…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**q les parecio ?? ahora ya saben kien s esa misteriosa mujer XD**

**juju, kien sera ese Raiko ? XD**

**si kieren saber, solo manden reviews XD**

**intentare actualizar la otra semana, hasta entonces, espero sus reviews !! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**holaaa!!**

**grax x los reviews !! me encantaron !! ^^**

**bueno, este cap s medio como d relleno, pero muy lindo, y d paso, aclaro a donde c metieron Micchi y Nagi XD**

**quiero agradecer a MayaXSoul, q me dio muchas ideas para este cap XD**

**no los entretengo mas, q lo disfruten !! XD**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**10. ¿Cita?**

Cuando finalmente despertó, ya era de noche, todavía estaba cansado, pero se le pasó la fiebre, apenas abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía durmiendo sobre el pecho de su técnico, levantó un poco la cabeza para verla, y ahí estaba ella, dormida, se veía tan relajada que no quiso despertarla, asique lentamente se fue levantando tratando de no hacer ruido, luego la tomó entre sus brazos y fue caminando hasta la habitación de su compañera y la dejó suavemente recostada sobre la cama, como si se fuera a romper si lo hiciera de otra manera, y no pudo evitarlo, se la quedó viendo un largo tiempo, se veía tan frágil en ese momento, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume, cerró los ojos por un momento y después de un largo suspiro se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tenía que salir de ahí antas de que perdiera el control, se estaba volviendo loco por volver a besarla, pero no podía, arruinaría las cosas.

Una vez en su cuarto, se recostó e intentó dormir, claro que le sería mucho mas fácil si tuviera su almohada favorita, su técnico. Pero tenía que conformarse, bastante suerte tuvo de poder dormir un rato con ella, cuando recordó eso se le formó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente Soul se levantó a buscar su desayuno, que ya estaba servido.

_ buenos días _ le decía alegre su técnico

_buenos días_ respondía él mientras bostezaba

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?_

_ bien…_ hizo una pausa para mirarla más detalladamente y luego agregó _ eres una buena almohada _ con un tono burlón y una sonrisa picara.

_ b-bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando me di cuenta ya estabas sobre mi_ totalmente roja.

El arma sonrió ante esto, le encantaba verla así.

_ vámonos, se nos hace tarde _ anunció su compañera todavía algo roja.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De camino al Shibusen, había mucho silencio, hasta que uno finalmente decidió romperlo.

_ ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?_ preguntó la guadaña

Ella se detuvo por un momento, no se esperaba esa pregunta, y esa pregunta la torturaba, porque se moría por decir "si", pero no podía.

_ Soul… yo…_

_ no me importa _

_ ¿eh?_ bastante confundida

_ estabas a punto de decir que estas comprometida, por eso dije no me importa, te lo dije sabiéndolo desde un principio, no me importa que estés comprometida, porque no pienso darme por vencido ni perder ante Nagi, asique no aceptare un no por respuesta_ mirándola con determinación, para luego seguir su camino.

Ella se quedó ahí, la sorprendió, y de cierto modo también le gustaba que fuera así, con tanta determinación, algo dominante, definitivamente era su tipo. Le tomó un rato reaccionar, pero pronto aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a su compañero.

Una vez dentro del Shibusen, todos escogían su próxima misión, luego de saludarse comenzaron a charlar.

_ por cierto, hace mucho que no veo a Michiru por aquí…_ comento Maka, mientras mentalmente pensaba "y tampoco a Nagi" sonriendo para sus adentros.

_ ah, si, es que Shinigami-sama lo envió a una misión con Nagi en Guatemala, y todavía no regresan… por suerte_ aclaro Júlian

"perfecto, ahora sin esos dos rondando por aquí ya gané" se decía Soul en su mente con una pequeña sonrisa malévola, mirando de reojo a Maka.

Pronto sonó el timbre y fueron a clases, y para variar… la clase de hoy era de disección, por lo menos Takuma se salvaba porque él era muy sensible para eso y se desmalla, asique a el lo sacaron de la clase y lo pusieron a hacer otra cosa mientras que los demás estaban ahí, sufriendo, diseccionando quien sabe que, no se le notaba la forma. Pero se alarmaron un poco cuando comenzaron a diseccionar y comenzó a salir sangre azul de esa cosa.

_ no le pongan atención, solo es un poco de sangre _ decía Stein al ver que los chicos comenzaban a ponerse pálidos y alejándose de la mesa de experimentos.

Así se paso toda la clase, más larga y rara de lo normal, hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre indicando que la clase finalizaba. Música para los oídos de los estudiantes, en especial ese día.

Una vez fuera, cada uno se fue a su casa, hasta que solo quedaron Soul y Maka, y justo cuando la chica se disponía a ir a casa, su compañero tenía otros planes.

_ todavía falta mucho para que anochezca, salgamos a dar una vuelta _ mientras la jalaba del brazo

_ e-espera ¿A dónde ?_ intentando mantener el paso

_ ¿Qué importa? Estoy aburrido, hace mucho que no salimos _

Su compañera se le quedo mirando algo extrañada, pero sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse cuando notó que Soul la llevaba de la mano, "acaso… ¿esto es una cita?" pensaba confundida, pero lo miro, y él tenía esa misma expresión de siempre, asique fue descartando la idea.

A medida que se alejaban de la gente crecía la curiosidad en ella, pero pronto reconoció el lugar, era el mismo lugar a donde fue ella cuando salió a caminar y paso lo de Nagi. Una vez que llegaron al lugar ella le preguntó curiosa.

_ ¿Por qué aquí…?_

_ porque la ultima vez estabas caminando y llegaste aquí, asique pensé que te gustaba este lugar _

Además de que había un hermoso atardecer con una vista perfecta desde ese lugar, asique se sentó en un tronco que estaba por ahí mientras seguía mirándolo, era perfecto, no pudo evitar murmurar

_ es precioso…_

_ si… lo es_ susurró el peliblanco mientras la miraba.

Luego él también se sentó, pero fue recostándose en las piernas de su compañera, claro que ella se sobresaltó y comenzó a reclamarle.

_ ¿q-que crees que estas …?_

Pero no logró terminar ya que el comenzó a explicarle _ estoy cansado… quiero dormir un rato…_ mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y por supuesto que ella tenía pesado decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero se contuvo y se fue calmando a medida que lo miraba, "se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… ojala fuera así siempre" pensaba mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. Luego suspiró y no quitó la vista de él, se veía muy bien con la luz del atardecer.

_ tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?_ susurraba mientras le acomodaba un mechón fuera de lugar.

Y nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, ella también se quedo dormida, extrañamente siempre se relajaba cuando estaba cerca de él, y se sentía más segura y protegida. El tiempo paso y sin que ninguno lo notara se hizo de noche, y como la ultima vez, Soul fue el primero en despertar, las imágenes eran borrosas hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de la luna y la oscuridad, lo primero que vio fue a su técnico, nuevamente dormida, y para él, era perfecta "se ve hermosa con la luz de la luna" pensaba mientras se levantaba. No quería despertarla, pero no tenía otra opción, asique intentó sacudiéndola levemente, pero no despertaba, intentó llamándola por su nombre varias veces pero tampoco, asique recordó lo que hizo en Rusia, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Se fue acercando a ella, y suavemente sopló en su oreja, lo que causo la misma reacción y se sobresaltó.

_ ¿Qué? ¿ya es de noche?_ sorprendida

_ si, al parecer dormimos más de la cuenta _ le explicaba

Maka se quedó mirando un tiempo hacia el cielo y luego murmuró _ que lindas…_

Luego él también miró y dijo _ si, esta noche las estrellas se pueden ver bien_

Se quedaron un rato largo viendo las estrellas, hasta que el peliblanco notó que su técnico estaba temblando, asique sin que ella lo notara, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso. Al sentirla, la chica lo miró.

_ te enfermaras si no te abrigas _ murmuraba él

_ gracias…_ mientras se sonrojaba, luego de un rato colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Ahora era él quien se sorprendió, se le podía notar apenas un leve sonrojo en la piel, que apareció cuando la miró a ella y notó lo roja que estaba, pero sonrió para sus adentros, poco a poco, su plan estaba funcionando y Maka se acercaba cada día más a él. Pero al poco tiempo la chica comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

_¿todavía tienes frio?_ preguntó algo curioso

Ella solo asintió, pero se sorprendió al sentir como los brazos de su arma comenzaban a abrazarla. Quedaron así por un largo tiempo, y la pobre tenía una batalla mental, decidiendo si debía seguir con eso, ella quería seguir así, si fuera por ella para toda la vida, pero nuevamente comenzó a sentirse mal porque no lo tenía permitido, comenzó a dudar otra vez, ese matrimonio arreglado le afectaba mucho, era una tortura psicológica constante, era como estar atrapada en una celda y tener la llave tirada a unos pocos metros del lado de afuera, pero que siempre seria inalcanzable. Así se sentía, pero no quería alejarse de él, no volvería a cometer el mismo error de la última vez. Pero por un momento pensó "¿Qué importa?, estamos solo él y yo en este momento" se sintió tan bien en ese momento, se sentía liberada, pero era una falsa sensación de libertad, ya que nuevamente se regaño a si misma por pensar eso.

_ Soul, ya es muy tarde, vamos a casa _ decía todavía algo sonrojada mientras se levantaba.

_ cierto, mañana hay clases… _ decía mientras se levantaba y estiraba, luego la miró de reojo y agregó _ pero por lo menos pude dormir una buena siesta _ con una sonrisa picara.

_ ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?, eres muy impredecible_ mientras miraba a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo.

_ ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo yo?, eres una buena almohada…_ hizo una pausa para mirarla de reojo, estaba funcionando, se estaba poniendo roja, y luego siguió con una sonrisa picara y algo burlona _ ¿no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?_

Hasta que finalmente se puso roja roja, volvió a mirar para otro lado y dijo _ ya dormí contigo en Rusia _

_ comienzo a extrañar Rusia…_ con una pequeña sonrisa, _ esta fue una buena cita _ murmuró el peliblanco antes de bostezar

Por supuesto que ella se sorprendió "¿entonces después de todo si era una cita?" pensaba aún sin salir de su asombro, y se sentía feliz, no entendía porque, pero se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, sabiendo que estaba mal y que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo, era su primera cita, y con Soul, sin darse cuenta se le formó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego apuró el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

CONTINUARA…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno... creo q me quedo algo corto... pero el proximo sera mucho mas largo XD**

**reviews onegai !! TwT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis queridos lectores !!**

**c q me he tardado esta vez, pero tengo una buena excusa, el cole... ¬¬**

**esta semana casi ni he podido respirar d todas las tareas q tengo, y mucho menos pude terminar d pasar los otros caps a la compu, pero no se preocupen, siempre sacare tiempo para actualizar XD**

**grax a todos x sus reviews !! ^^**

**bien, no los entretengo mas, disfruten el cap 11, q como ya dije anteriormente, s un poco mas largo ^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**11. Agridulce**

De mañana en el Shibusen, para sorpresa de todos, Stein no estaba diseccionando nada, si, era una clase normal, ¿ hace cuanto no tenían una clase normal ? nadie lo recordaba, tal vez desde que estaba Sid. Todos estaban mas contentos y relajados, en especial cierta rubia que se sentía feliz desde la noche anterior, por mas que su compañero esté como siempre, aburrido y bostezando.

El timbre no tardo en sonar, todos salieron mas relajados, definitivamente, no diseccionar cosas por un día puede ser mejor que unas vacaciones para las pobres victimas de Stein… ejemm… digo… para sus alumnos. Pero antes de que algunos alumnos abandonaran la clase, el profesor dirigió sus miradas hacia Soul y Maka para luego anunciar

_ ¡ah, si! Por poco se me olvida, Shinigami-sama quiere verlos_ y salió en su silla, dejando atrás a dos alumnos preguntándose el motivo.

Cuando llegaron con Shinigami-sama éste los saludo muy animado, como de costumbre y luego anunció

_ les tengo una nueva misión, tenemos problemas con algunos kishins en Panamá, irán allá mañana por la mañana_ y terminado el anuncio tanto el técnico como el arma salieron tras hacer una pequeña reverencia.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el apartamento comenzaron a preparar las cosas para el viaje.

_ dos días en Panamá, no está nada mal, incluso tal vez podamos ir a la playa_ menciono el chico.

_si, pero recuerda que primero debemos encargarnos de la misión_ aclaro su compañera.

_ si, si…_ decía sin muchas ganas mientras terminaba de cerrar la maleta.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a Panamá no pudieron evitar emocionarse, pero por suerte Maka logro controlarse y controlar a su arma que estaba a punto de ir corriendo a la playa.

_ vamos, solo será un momento_ le reclamaba la guadaña.

_ no podemos, recuerda lo que dije ayer, primero está la misión _ sujetándolo de un brazo, intentando retenerlo, hasta que por fin logro hacerlo entrar en razón.

El chico no muy contento dio un largo suspiro y bastante decepcionado se fue al hotel con su técnico.

Cuando entraron a la habitación del hotel se sorprendieron, era enorme, y el chico bufo con algo de desilusión cuando vio dos camas, pero no le quedaba otra, tendría que esperar otra oportunidad, por lo menos estaban en el mismo cuarto.

_ mira Soul, tenemos vista al mar_ decía emocionada mientras corría las cortinas y salía al balcón.

El la siguió ya de mejor humor, le gustaba verla feliz, de alguna manera, lo tranquilizaba.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luego de salir a investigar, finalmente oyeron gritos, gritos de una mujer que provenían de un callejón solitario. Pronto Soul se transformó y corrieron hacia aquel callejón, la mujer logró escapar cuando el kishin dirigió su vista hacia los recién llegados, y luego de un rato los atacó, presupuesto que Maka lo esquivó y al instante le cortó un brazo, pero esto pareció enloquecer al kishin, que comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos y dar vueltas intentando inútilmente calmar el dolor, y con uno de esos movimientos bruscos golpeó a la chica con su otro brazo, lanzándola fuertemente contra una pared.

_ ¡ Maka !_ gritó su compañero

Ella intentó levantarse, _ no te preocupes, estoy bien.._ decía con dificultad, intentando ponerse de pie.

Pero el kishin volvió a atacar. La pobre apenas pudo esquivarlo, e intentó atacarlo, pero solo logró hacerle un pequeño rasguño, cosa que enfureció mas al monstruo y se abalanzó contra ellos, pero Maka se agachó y el kishin quedo estampado contra la pared, su cabeza atravesó el muro y quedo atorado, cosa que la chica aprovechó para darle el golpe final, con mucha dificultad ya que estaba muy adolorida.

Cuando lo eliminó por fin pudo suspirar aliviada y caer de rodillas mientras su arma regresaba a su forma humana para agacharse y ayudarla.

_ será mejor que vallamos a un hospital _ dijo preocupado

_ bien, pero primero comete su alma _ señalando esa esfera roja flotante que salió del kishin.

El arma solo suspiró y decidió obedecer a su técnico. Luego de comer el alma volvió con ella y la ayudo a levantarse, hasta llegar al hospital mas cercano.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una vez que salieron del hospital y regresaron a la habitación del hotel, la rubia recostarse y dormir, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero a pesar de todo el cansancio quería ir y acabar con el kishin que faltaba.

_ recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, nada de movimientos bruscos, tienes que descansar y relajarte_ aclaró su arma.

_ todavía no hice nada _ le reclamaba ella.

_ si, pero te conozco, y se que saldrás corriendo a matar al próximo kishin en cuanto sepas donde está _

_ pero no se en donde está, asique me quedare aquí a descansar_

Él la miro algo desconfiado, ahora tendría que vigilarla para que no se escape a cazar al kishin, luego suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a ella.

_ ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problematica?_ murmuró el chico antes de comenzar a masajearle la espalda.

Ante esto su compañera se sonrojó y lo miró algo confundida _ ¿Soul…?_ preguntó buscando una explicación.

_ todavía te duele, ¿ verdad ?_ dijo el peliblando, a lo que su técnico asintió aun ruborizada, el chico suspiró y siguió con su explicación _ si tu no quieres relajarte, yo tendré que relajarte… ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas normal?, cualquiera estaría feliz de estar aquí relajándose y tu quieres ir a cazar kishins estando lastimada_

Ella suspiró ante esto, no tenía sentido comenzar una pelea, ya que la guadaña tenía razón, asique tras un largo suspiro se relajó más, permitiéndole a su arma masajearla mejor. El chico sonrió ante esto, por fin logró hacerla entrar en razón.

_ das buenos masajes_ murmuró la rubia con un tono burlón.

_ Esto solo lo haré esta vez_ le reclamó el peliblanco.

_ pero… ¿sabes que me relajaría más?_ preguntaba divertida mientras el chico levantaba una ceja y ella prosiguió _ que tocaras el piano para mí_ con una sonrisa.

_ entonces tendrás que buscar otra forma de relajarte _ le respondió casi riendo.

_que malo…_ murmuró con tono de desilusión.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por la mañana temprano la chica se despertó perezosamente, ya un poco mas aliviada, el masaje que le dio su compañero funcionó, pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada por la habitación no lo encontró, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, entró pero con ropa de playa.

_ ¿Por qué estas vestido así?_ preguntó confundida.

El peliblanco se quitó los lentes oscuros, la miró y le dijo _ cámbiate rápido, nos vamos a la playa_

_ ¡¿ Qué ?!, todavía tenemos que cazar al ki… _ pero su compañero no la dejo terminar ya que comenzó a explicarle

_ no me importa el kishin, tienes que descansar y relajarte, asique vamos a la playa un rato para que puedas descansar y relajarte_

Su técnico estaba a punto de reclamarle de nuevo, pero sabía que él no se rendiría, asique solo suspiró resignada y le dijo

_ de acuerdo, pero solo por un momento, luego iremos a buscar al kishin_

El chico sonrió en señal de victoria mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros y salía de la habitación. Apenas salió, la rubia se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse, luego se puso una blusa celeste larga de tiritas sobre su traje de baño junto con una falda corta de jeans y salió.

Cuando llegaron a la playa se sorprendieron, casi no había nadie, prácticamente tenían toda la playa para ellos dos. Soul fue el primero en quitarse la ropa que traía sobre su traje de baño y meterse al agua. En cambio, su compañera se tomó su tiempo en acomodar las cosas y cambiarse. El arma la miró por un momento y se quedo algo embobado, se veía muy bien en bikini, era negro con verde, que combinaba con sus ojos. Pero cuando la chica se sentó y sacó un libro de su bolso para luego comenzar a leer… la guadaña no lo podía creer "no puede ser… estamos en la playa ¿ y se pone a leer ?" pensaba mientras salía del agua, acercándose a ella. No es que le pareciera raro leer en la playa, incluso, en MUY raras ocasiones el también lo hacía, pero cuando el clima estaba horrible o algo así, pero con ese sol… ese clima tan perfecto ¿y se pone a leer?.

_ oi, Maka, ven, el agua está perfecta_ dijo intentando convencerla.

Ella despegó los ojos del libro por un momento para mirarlo y le dijo _ tu querías traerme a la playa y aquí estoy, ¿ahora también vas a meterme al agua?_

_ si, tienes que despegarte de los libros por un momento _

_ ¿pero qué tiene de malo leer?_

_ bueno… estamos en una playa casi vacía ¿y tú te pones a leer con este clima ?... eres anormal… vamos, te gustará_ mientras la levantó rápidamente jalándola de un brazo, obligándola a dejar abandonado a su libro.

_S-Soul, espera _ intentaba inútilmente convencerlo.

Pero ya estaban entrando al mar, y claro que al estar tanto tiempo al sol, su técnico se congeló cuando entró al agua, y como si fuera poco había un pozo por el cual ella pasó y al no hacer pie inmediatamente se aferró al brazo de su arma. Éste la sujetó de la cintura para no dejarla caer, se quedaron así por un largo rato, mirándose a los ojos. Maka comenzaba a ruborizarse. Pero luego su compañero notó que la chica temblaba de frio, asique pasó de sujetarla a rodearla con sus brazos.

_ esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras metido al agua desde un principio_ decía algo divertido el peliblanco.

_ puede ser, pero esto no hubiera pasado si ALGUIEN no me hubiera arrastrado al mar_ reclamó molesta pero aun sonrojada, luego preguntó _ ¿esto no había pasado antes?_

_ si, en Rusia, tuve que abrazarte para que no te congelaras_ luego agregó _ también en nuestra cita _ con un tono burlón y una sonrisa picara, lo que causo que su compañera se sonrojara más.

Él se divertía con eso, pero ya no podía mas, estuvo esperando demasiado tiempo y además, con la posición en la que se encontraban lo estaba tentando, asique pasó uno de sus brazos de la cintura de la chica a la espalda, pegándola más a él, y comenzó a acercar su rostro, cada vez más cerca, casi rozando sus labios. En ese instante Maka cerró los ojos, esperándolo, pero algo la sujetó de un pie y la jaló, hundiéndola y separándolos bruscamente.

El arma se sumergió y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzarla, pero se sorprendió cuando vio lo que sujetaba a su técnico, era un kishin enorme con forma de pulpo, y el kishin mas grande que habían visto. Ahora entendían porque la playa estaba tan vacía.

No perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se transformó en guadaña, permitiéndole a su compañera cortar el tentáculo del kishin que la sujetaba. Cuando logró liberarse nadó lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie, en busca de aire. Apenas pudo salir y respirar un poco antes de que el kishin volviera a hundirla. Pero la chica volvió a cortarlo y se acerco a él preparándose para atacarlo, sin embargo apenas pudo hacerle un rasguño, ya que el kishin estaba en su territorio y se movía mas rápido, ella comenzó a subir, necesitaba aire, pero el monstruo aprovecho eso para atraparla y hundirla nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a ejercer presión sobre ella, quitándole el poco oxigeno que le quedaba, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero su arma se transformó volviendo a su forma humana y juntó sus labios para pasarle aire. Luego transformó uno de sus brazos y cortó al kishin, pero el monstruo no se rindió y se acercó para atacarlos directamente. La guadaña aprovechó esto para cortarle los ojos, luego volvió a transformarse completamente para que su técnico le diera el golpe final, cortándolo por la mitad, hasta que solo quedo su alma.

La chica salió lo mas rápido que pudo a la superficie buscando el oxigeno que tanto necesitaba, junto a su compañero.

_ eso estovo cerca…_ murmuro el peliblanco.

_si… pero gracias_ dijo ella

_ ¿eh? ¿por que?_ pregunto confundido

_pues… ya sabes… por el aire…_ respondió algo sonrojada mientras miraba para otro lado.

El arma se sobresaltó un poco y dijo _ ah… si, eso…_ también mirando a otro lado sin saber que decir.

De repente hubo un silencio incomodo que ninguno supo como romper, hasta que finalmente a Soul se le ocurrió algo para decir

_ voy a buscar el alma del kishin _ para luego sumergirse, mientras que su compañera salía del agua.

Cuando estaban de camino al hotel, nuevamente estaba ese silencio incomodo, el ambiente estaba tenso, y el chico decepcionado, ya que cada vez que la besaba era porque pasaba algo, la primera fue borracho y ni lo disfrutó, después fue para pasarle la medicina, ahora por el aire, y la única vez que pudo besarla y disfrutar, ella se arrepintió y casi terminan su amistad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a la habitación el ambiente se volvió mas tenso, ya que todo se reducía a ese cuarto. La chica recordó que paso lo mismo que en aquella ocasión en la que Soul termino besándola, lo miró de reojo y se preguntó si sucedería de nuevo, ella se moría por repetir aquel beso, pero también sabía que no podía permitirlo y no sabría como reaccionar. Asique simplemente dejo de pensar en eso y se recostó en la cama, estaba cansada después de pelear con semejante kishin, lo que era irónico, ya que fue a relajarse un rato a la playa y termino peleando.

Soul seguía mirando hacia otro lado, también decidió recostarse un rato en su cama, pero como se encontraba al lado de la de Maka, la vio, recostada de lado, dándole la espalda, se moría por ir con ella y besarla como aquella vez, pero eso arruinaría las cosas y ella volvería a alejarse, asique debía contenerse, pero se le hacía tan difícil, fue a recostarse para pensar en otra cosa, pero con Maka tan carca no podía, ni siquiera fue capaz de apartar su vista para dejar de verla, hasta que ya no pudo más.

La rubia ya estaba a punto de perder sus esperanzas y caer dormida, producto del cansancio, hasta que sintió como un lado de su cama se hundía, se giró para ver que era y se sobresaltó un poco al ver a su compañero sobe ella, claro que la chica se sonrojó al instante, y ya estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero el peliblanco fue mas rápido y la besó antes de darle tiempo a decir algo, y como la vez anterior, ese beso fue cobrando intensidad. Maka todavía estaba decidiendo si debía corresponderle o no, hasta que el chico comenzó a introducir su lengua. Para ella todo se estaba repitiendo, ahora era su decisión si la deba el mismo final, asique cerró los ojos y le correspondió, aún sabiendo que estaba mal.

El arma no perdió el tiempo y decidió continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente esa noche, asique fue deslizando lentamente una mano por debajo de la falda de su compañera, esta vez fue más precavido, y como a ella no pareció molestarle siguió avanzando.

Mientras tanto, en la mente d Maka todo era un caos, si quería detenerlo tenia que ser ahora antes de que sea tarde. "¿Por qué le correspondí?, debí detenerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad " se decía en su mente, no sabía qué hacer. Pero comenzó a alarmarse cuando la guadaña pasó de sus labios al cuello y deslizó su otra mano por debajo de la blusa de Maka y seguía avanzando. Ahora sí, tenía que detenerlo.

_Soul…_ murmuró.

Pero el seguía y cada centímetro que avanzaba ella mas se alarmaba.

_ ¡ Soul !_

Hasta que finalmente eso lo detuvo, el chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó inmóvil "no denuevo…¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer ?... lo arruiné"pensaba.

Ninguno de ellos se movió o pronuncio alguna palabra después de eso, se quedaron exactamente en las mismas posiciones en las que estaban, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos. Hasta que finalmente el peliblanco se separó un poco, pero aun sobre ella, y por fin la miró.

_ lo siento… me deje llevar… pero no pude evitarlo… seguramente estas molesta, y no te culpo pero… dame una oportunidad… no puedo prometerte que no lo volveré a hacer, pero intentare contenerme, hasta que tengas una respuesta y me aceptes…_ terminó de aclarar Soul.

Claro que ante esto su técnico se quedo impactada mirándolo más roja que nunca, le encantaba que fuera así de decidido, y más aún que luche por ella, pero cada vez que se acercaba a él salía mas lastimada, porque eso era un amor imposible, era algo que ella sabia perfectamente y que los dos debían asumir.

Cuando su compañero estaba a punto de levantarse ella lo detuvo.

_ espera_ jalándolo de la chaqueta y luego explicó _ Soul… entiéndelo, tengo que casarme con otra persona…_ con un tono triste mientras se aferraba mas a él.

Tras el comentario el chico apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, para él, esas palabras eran como la muerte, sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón, pero su compañera volvió a explicarle

_ si te digo que si ahora, será mucho más difícil separarme de ti y olvidarte…_ mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas, ya que a ella también le dolía la verdad.

Eso era lo que lo confundía, siempre lo rechazaba por el asunto del compromiso, pero no sabía qué era lo que ella quería. Finalmente se atrevió a decir

_ asique… ¿eso es lo que quieres?¿olvidarte de mi?_ con un enorme dolor en sus palabras y un tono triste mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La rubia ya no pudo aguantar más y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ese comentario le rompió el corazón.

_ espera, Soul, yo no quise…_ decía sollozando, pero su compañero la interrumpió.

_ está bien, no te preocupes, si tanto te estorbo será mejor que me valla… así te será más fácil olvidarte de mi_ mientras salía dando un portazo.

El no la miró en ningún momento, y la pobre ya no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto, ¿Por qué cada vez que se acercaban terminaban así? Y lo más difícil era que esta vez fue peor, y nuevamente culpa de ella. Solo hizo lo mismo que la ultima vez y quedo llorando, inmóvil, quería ir tras él, pero no tenia las fuerzas necesarias ni para ponerse en pie después de eso…

CONTINUARA…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ooo... ahora la cosa c puso fea... O.o**

**los voy a dejar hasta aqui XD**

**si quieren saber a donde c fue Soul, o q pasara con Maka, solo tienen q decirme XD**

**estare esperando sus reviews XD**

**si llego a los 70 actualizare el jueves ^^**

**hasta entonces !! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola mis queridos lectores, gracias a todos x los reviews TwT**

**me sorprendí al ver lo rápido q llegaban los reviews, incluso superé los 70 XD**

**muchas gracias !! XD**

**y como lo prometí, aki les dejo el cap 12, q lo disfruten ^^**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**12. Raiko**

Lentamente comenzó a salir el sol, iluminando toda la ciudad. Los primeros rayos de luz atravesaron las cortinas y fueron iluminando la habitación lentamente. La chica que estaba sentada en una de las camas había estado así desde la noche anterior, llorando y cansada. No había dormido nada en toda la noche, esperando a su compañero que nunca llegó. Se podía ver lo cansada que estaba. Cada vez que escuchaba pasos por fuera de la habitación se quedaba mirando atenta, con la esperanza de que fuera su arma, pero no volvió desde la noche anterior.

La pobre ya estaba desesperada, él nunca se había ido por tanto tiempo, ni en sus peores peleas, pero entre mas pensaba en él, más recordaba lo que le dijo antes de irse, y eso era lo que más le dolía. "si no fuera por ese tonto compromiso, podría estar con él… pero no, siempre tiene que pasar algo… odio esto… odio mi vida… hubieron tantas ocasiones en las que debí morir…" pensaba dolida mientras recordaba la pelea con el ultimo kishin, y la manera en la que Soul la salvó pasándole aire. En ese momento sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón, una punzada muy fuerte que dolía más a cada momento. Pero finamente se decidió, como pudo se levantó y salió a buscarlo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, un peliblanco caminaba a paso lento por la ciudad, cabizbaja, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos. No quería saber nada, no quería recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, pero no podía evitarlo, y de lo que más se arrepentía era de haberle dicho eso a su compañera antes de salir, no tenía porque haberlo dicho, ya que sabía perfectamente que la chica no le dijo esas cosas con intención de lastimarlo. "soy un idiota, ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? Ahora si lo arruine… debe odiarme".

Hasta que unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, eran gritos de una chica que estaba siendo acorralada por algunos kishins, eran pequeños, pero eran tres. Soul inmediatamente fue a pelear contra los kishins, permitiéndole escapar a la chica. Uno de los monstruos se acercó a él mientras los demás lo seguían, dejándolo acorralado. Instintivamente Soul giró su cabeza mientras decía

_Maka, prepárate para…_ pero se detuvo al recordar que su compañera no estaba, "cierto… demonios… ¿Cómo me descuidé tanto?" pensaba mientras volvía a ver a los kishins y retrocedía.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La chica buscaba por todas partes, pero no habían rastros de él, hasta que vio a una muchacha salir corriendo de un callejón muy asustada, y abrazó a un chico que parecía ser su novio.

_ ¿Qué pasa cariño?_ preguntó el chico

_un, un, un monstruo, no, eran tres_ decía alarmada.

Maka escuchaba atenta la conversación desde lejos.

_ ¿Cómo que un monstruo?_ volvió a preguntar el chico confundido, y su novia le respondió

_si, habían tres monstruos, pero llegó un chico extraño de pelo blanco que me salvó_

Apenas Maka escuchó "pelo blanco" fue corriendo hacia el callejón. Pero para cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde, no había nadie, solo algunas manchas de sangre. La pobre ya no podía estar más preocupada, siguió aquel rastro de sangre que la guiaba hacia un camino estrecho y oscuro, hasta que logró divisar algo que parecía ser una figura humana. Se acercó un poco más para ver mejor, y ahí estaba, sentado, recostado contra la pared sujetándose un brazo que sangraba, también tenía algunos cortes en una pierna y en la cara, también tenía marcas de golpes.

_ ¡Soul!_ gritó alarmada mientras se acercaba.

Solo hasta ese momento el arma se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

_Maka…_ fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, bastante sorprendido.

Su compañera se acercó rápidamente a él y se agachó quedando a su altura, ante esto la guadaña desvió la mirada.

_Soul ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntaba agitada.

_no te preocupes, ya me encargué de ellos_ aun mirando hacia otro lado.

_pero te lastimaron_ insistía preocupada mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de blusa para hacer un vendaje, cuando comenzó a vendarle el brazo logró llamar la atención de su compañero que por fin la miró.

_déjalo, estoy bien_ dijo el arma

_no, estas lastimado… lo siento_ ante esto él la miró con duda y la rubia aclaró _ si te hubiera seguido desde el principio no te hubieran hecho daño_ con un tono de tristeza.

_no, fue mi culpa… no tendría que haber salido así de la habitación_ murmuró arrepentido. Luego la miró más detenidamente y notó que se veía muy deprimida y cansada, _ ¿acaso no dormiste?_ preguntó curioso.

_no pude… me quedé esperándote_ ante la respuesta él sintió más culpa, y ella siguió _¿ y tú ?_

_ por ahí_ dijo sin más.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, la chica cabizbaja y el peliblanco nuevamente sin mirarla, hasta que sintió algo mojado caer sobre su mano, cuando se fijó, una gota, luego la miró, una lagrima.

_estaba muy preocupada por ti…_ decía la rubia sollozando e intentando inútilmente retener las lagrimas.

En ese momento Soul se sintió la peor basura del mundo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerla llorar?, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_lo siento…_ fue todo lo que dijo mientras la abrazaba, luego agregó _ no debí tratarte así ayer, sabía que no lo dijiste con malas intenciones_ bastante arrepentido.

Maka suspiró aliviada de que por fin todo se haya solucionado y decidió hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, asique se levantó y le tendió una mano.

_ahora eres tu el que tiene que ir al hospital_ le dijo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió un poco y tomó su mano para levantarse.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando regresaron al Shibusen, las cosas entre ellos se habían solucionado, además de que Maka decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y su arma le siguió el juego para evitar peleas. Apenas llegaron fueron a informarle a Shinigami-sama sobre la misión, él los felicitó y luego fueron a buscar a los demás, pero algo los interrumpió en el camino.

_¡ Maka-chaaaaaaaaaaaan !_ gritaba entusiasmado un chico mientras la abrazaba.

Soul se les quedó viendo algo sorprendido, no esperaba eso, y Maka también sorprendida logró articular

_M-Micchi, ¿Cuándo regresaste?_

_ayer, estaba tan feliz de regresar y poder verte, pero no estabas…_ respondió algo deprimido en la ultima parte, luego agregó _ ¿Cómo te fue en Panamá?_ ya con su habitual tono alegre.

_bien, ¿Cómo te fue en Guatemala?_ respondió también más animada.

_bien, solo que Nagi-kun se quejaba cada vez que peleábamos contra un kishin_ dijo haciendo caritas, como un niño pequeño.

_si, típico de él…_ murmuró la rubia algo fastidiada.

_ ¿y que esperaban si tengo que enfrentarme con esas cosas tan desagradables?_ dijo Nagi, que apareció repentinamente detrás de Maka.

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca y apenas tuvo tiempo para girar y mirarlo, ya que éste la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hacia uno de los pasillos mientras decía

_vamos, tenemos que planear nuestra boda, después de todo todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar estando solos_ con una sonrisa malvada.

Inmediatamente Soul lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras lo miraba con odio, directo a los ojos, causando que el de Artai soltara a la rubia, no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa desafiante a la guadaña para luego decirle

_¿cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás?_

_¿cuándo aprenderás a dejar de ser un idiota arrogante?_ le respondió el arma furioso, para luego soltarlo bruscamente y tomar a su técnico de la mano, _vámonos_ agregó mientras la jalaba alejándose de ellos.

Maka comenzó a ruborizarse al ver que aún cuando se alejaron de todos seguían de la mano, asique finalmente se atrevió a murmurar

_¿Soul…?_ algo apenada.

Él aún seguía jalándola, por lo que estaba delante de ella y no podían ver sus caras.

_ te dije que no me rendiría_ fue todo lo que dijo, pero en un tono decidido.

Eso fue suficiente para ruborizar a su compañera, suerte que él no se giró, porque en ese momento estaba tan roja como un tomate.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un tiempo y de que Soul la soltara tras asegurarse de estar lo más lejos posible de Nagi, se encontraban caminando por un pasillo, pero ninguno había dicho nada desde hacía varios minutos, por suerte no estaban en completo silencio, ya que había mucha gente hablando por ahí, aunque el ambiente entre ellos si estaba algo tenso, hasta que finalmente algo interrumpió el silencio, o mas bien, alguien.

__ ¡Oi, Maka-chan, Soul!_ gritaba una voz a lo lejos.

Ellos voltearon y vieron a Júlian agitando una mano en forma de saludo y para que lo divisaran entre la multitud mientras se acercaba, hasta que los alcanzó y preguntó

_ ¿Cómo les fue?, escuché que pelearon contra un kishin gigante _

_si, fue muy difícil derrotarlo_ respondió la chica.

_ ¿y esos vendajes?_ preguntó Júlian al peliblanco, que tenia algunos vendajes tapando las heridas de la última pelea.

_ ah, no te preocupes, me lastimé un poco cuando derroté a tres kishins yo solo_ respondió orgulloso el arma por su gran hazaña.

_ ¿Cómo que solo?, ¿y Maka?_ volvió a peguntar el rubio.

Claro que ante la pregunta, los dos se pusieron algo nerviosos, luego se formó un pequeño silencio que no tardó en tomperse.

_¿y qué pasó con nii-san?_ preguntó Maka para cambiar de tema.

Y era una buena pregunta, ya que era raro que estén separados. Casi al instante Júlian desvió la mirada entre pensativo y deprimido, pero rápidamente volvió a mirarlos con su típica alegría de siempre para disimular.

_ bueno… parece que se perdió otra vez_ respondió, mientras su hermana dio un leve suspiro de cansancio.

_ vamos a buscarlo_ anunció la chica.

Luego fueron a buscar a Takuma por todas partes, pero parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no aparecía por ninguna parte, incluso buscaron en el techo. Hasta que volvieron al mismo pasillo por donde comenzaron totalmente cansados.

_¿en donde se pudo haber metido…?_ murmuró Soul.

_tiene que haber algún lugar en donde no buscamos_ mencionó Júlian.

_ tal vez esté con papá_ dijo Maka mientras caminaba, pero su hermano se puso nervioso ante esto y dijo

_ no creo, sigamos buscando, tal vez no revisamos bien el techo_ siguiéndola.

Maka siguió caminando como si nada, pero Soul si notó el ligero nerviosismo del chico, lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaban.

Finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, pero justo cuando la rubia se disponía a entrar, su hermano la detuvo.

_e-espera, no creo que debamos entrar en este momento_ dijo aún más nervioso, pero la chica ya había comenzado a abrir la puerta.

_¿de qué hablas? Estoy segura de que está…_ se detuvo repentinamente cuando abrió la puerta por completo.

Ahí se encontraban su padre en un sillón, y en el otro sillón de enfrente estaba un chico de pelo morado y ojos del mismo color, que miraba a la rubia de manera gélida y fría, luego dijo

_tanto tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado, Maka?_ con un tono frio y serio.

La rubia se había quedado paralizada cuando lo vio, y al notar su reacción Soul se preguntaba quién era ese y qué relación tenía con su técnico, pero esa duda fue aclarada al instante cuando la rubia respondió algo nerviosa y con miedo.

_ e-estoy bien… nii-sama_

Soul abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquello, y Júlian notó la reacción de su hermana, tenía que sacarla de ahí, asique inmediatamente dijo.

_ lamento la interrupción Raiko, ya nos retiramos_ también con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Después de cerrarla hubo un gran silencio, y Maka todavía estaba en shock, Júlian seguía en la misma posición, con la mano sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, con cabeza gacha y de espaldas a ellos, luego aclaró.

_ Takuma se fue en cuanto vio a Raiko, dijo que quería estar solo…_en un tono triste.

Ella apretó los puños y bajó la mirada, mientras que su compañero se preguntaba que fue todo eso.

CONTINUARA…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jeje, x fin aclaré kien s Raiko, pero ahora la pregunta s...**

**¿xq Maka y los demás actuaron así? ¿como s su relación con Raiko?**

**si quieren saberlo, solo manden reviews XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**despues d una larga semana, aki me tienen d vuelta !! XD**

**ya casi termino q pasar todos los caps a la compu XD**

**pero igual, con tanta tarea no c si voy a tener tiempo d actualizar rápido, les pido paciencia u.u**

**bueno, no los entretengo más, disfruten XD**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**13. Miedo.**

Al día siguiente, ya en la clase, cierto peliblanco intentaba animar a su compañera, haciendo cualquier estupidez y hablando de cualquier cosa para mantenerla distraída y evitar que piense en Raiko, o Nagi, o cualquier otro problema desagradable. Parecía estar funcionando, ya que la chica se veía más animada y de vez en cuando reía un poco al ver las tonterías que hacia Soul.

Pero todos los alumnos hicieron silencio cuando Stein entró a la clase, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba feliz, muy feliz… eso los alarmó un poco, porque, Stein… ¿feliz?... tenían un mal presentimiento.

_ hay, no… seguramente vamos a diseccionar algo_ le susurró Liz a su técnico, que repentinamente le dio un tic en su ojo derecho después del comentario de su arma, habían diseccionado algunas cosas tan… extrañas por así decirlo, que ya habían traumado al pobre shinigami.

El profesor puso sus libros sobre la mesa y anunció _ bien, chicos, tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante _ muy sonriente y con un tono feliz.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron nerviosos, algunos ya tenían escalofríos, después de todo, ¿Stein, feliz?, ¿Qué podía ser peor?, y como si fuera poco, Kid ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Después de un silencio escalofriante para algunos, el profesor siguió

_ Shinigami-sama finalmente decidió darme vacaciones, y Sid se rompió una pierna en la última misión, por lo que está incapacitado, seguramente se preguntarán ¿Quién les dará clases entonces?, bien, ayer llegó el nuevo profesor_

Y terminado el anuncio, entró el tan nombrado nuevo profesor. Claro que al instante Stein salió corriendo, o más bien, huyó lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus preciadas vacaciones.

_bien pequeños insectos, ahora yo soy el nuevo profesor, y de ahora en adelante no podrán hacer nada sin mi autorización, ¿entendieron?_ dijo el recién llegado con un tono frío y sin ganas.

Claro que al instante Black Star se puso a reclamar, _ ¡¿Cómo que pequeños insectos?!, ¡¿con quién crees que estás hablando?!_

Tsubaki intentaba calmarlo y lo sujetaba de un brazo, ya que su técnico ya tenía un pie sobre la mesa, preparándose para saltar hacia el profesor.

Pero habían otros que quedaron impactados desde la aparición de éste profesor, como Maka, que estaba tiesa y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Otras como la mayoría de las chicas que se quedaron admirándolo por lo guapo que era, ya que el nuevo tenía el pelo morado y ojos del mismo color, con un elegante traje negro, y parecía tener no más de veinte años.

Pronto éste anunció _bien, hoy veremos algunas estrategias para derrotar a los kishins _ mientras tomaba la lista y miraba los nombres para escoger a su primera víctima, luego sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto fijo y empezó. _ Maka_

Ante esto la chica se estremeció, se podía notar lo alterada y nerviosa que estaba, y su compañero la miró algo preocupado.

_ si se encuentra a mitad de una pelea, en una zona montañosa, ¿consideraría usted la posibilidad de arrojar una enorme piedra desde lo alto de una colina para eliminar al kishin?_ preguntó el profesor.

Maka se quedó paralizada ante aquella pregunta, y Júlian y Takuma apretaron los puños con fuerza mientras miraban con odio extremo al joven que daba la clase.

_ese maldito…_ murmuró Takuma entre dientes.

_la está haciendo recordar lo que pasó con Joel…_ susurró su hermano totalmente furioso.

Al ver que la chica no respondía el profesor agregó _ claro que es una técnica arriesgada, ya que si no das en el blanco el kishin sabrá tu ubicación, y si le das no sería muy agradable ya que el cuerpo del kishin quedaría destrozado y habría un desastre de sangre por todas partes pero…_

Maka se puso peor, las imágenes de cuando fueron a buscar a Joel pasaron por su mente.

_ profesor, creo que Maka no se encuentra bien, ¿puedo llevarla a la enfermería?_ interrumpió Soul antes de que la situación empeorara.

_niño, guarda silencio mientras el profesor habla, no puede irse, esto saldrá en el examen_ respondió nuevamente con un tono frio y serio el joven.

Pero habían dos alumnos que lo desobedecieron, Júlian y Takuma que se levantaron y sacaron a su hermana de ese lugar, comenzando a bajar las escaleras con ella, que apenas se movía.

Inmediatamente el profesor les reclamó_ oigan, ¿Qué creen que hacen? Dije que no podía…_

_ ¡ya cierra la boca Raiko!_ le gritó Takuma interrumpiéndolo, mientras abría la puerta con Júlian para sacar a su hermana.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, y de todos sus hermanos, Takuma era el único capaz de desafiar a Raiko, ya que los dos eran hijos del mismo padre, a diferencia de los otros.

El profesor suspiró con pesadez mientras se acomodaba la corbata, luego miró la lista otra vez para elegir a su próxima víctima, y una vez que se decidió dijo

_ veamos… Kim_ con su habitual tono serio.

La pelirosa se sobresaltó y comenzó a sudar frio inmediatamente. Mientras Raiko comenzaba a torturar psicológicamente a la pobre chica, Black Star y Tsubaki se las ingeniaron para ir pasando de asientos hasta llegar al lado de Soul, para Kid y sus armas no fue necesario ya que estaban detrás de ellos.

_ pss… oi, ¿Qué fue todo eso?_ susurró el peliazul a la guadaña.

_es una larga historia, que todavía ni yo logro entender, pero por lo que sé, ese tipo… Raiko, es el hermano mayor de Maka y los demás_ respondió el peliblanco en voz baja.

_ ¿que? ¿ese es el otro?_ murmuró Kid.

_ ¿pero cómo puede ser?, si trató así a Maka-chan _susurró Tsubaki.

_pues… como ya dije, no pude preguntar nada todavía, asique no sé muy bien como es la historia_ respondió Soul.

_ pero ese tipo… es escalofriante, da más miedo que Stein cuando se obsesiona con diseccionar… ¿Cómo pueden ser hermanos?_ mencionó Liz en voz baja mientras que Patty miraba enojada al profesor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maka y sus hermanos estaban llegando a la enfermería, pero ella todavía seguía en shock.

_no te preocupes Maka-chan, todo estará bien_ dijo Júlian dedicándole una tierna sonrisa para animarla, pero la pobre todavía no respondía.

_¿estás bien?_ preguntó Takuma, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, eso pareció llamar su atención.

_ ¿eh? Ah, sí, estoy… bien_ respondió su hermana todavía deprimida.

_ será mejor que descanses un poco_ sugirió Júlian.

Ella solo asintió y se fue a una de las camas. Mientras que los otros dos se quedaron pensando que hacer, con Raiko ahí, las cosas serían más que difíciles, y si ya hizo eso apenas llegó, no querían ni imaginarse lo que haría luego.

Maka por fin pudo quedarse dormida, pero nuevamente se encontraba ahí, todo estaba tapado de nieve, y otra vez esa mujer cubierta de sangre.

__más vale que te cuides…__ _murmuraba la mujer._

__ ¡no! No te escucharé más_ gritaba Maka asustada._

__es inútil…no puedes escapar del destino…__

__ ¡no! Estas mintiendo__

__ muy pronto…__

__ ¡mientes!__

__ lo aceptes o no… la profecía se cumplirá…__

__ ¡no!__

__tu destino… es morir…__

La chica se despertó sobresaltada y gritando. Sus hermanos inmediatamente corrieron las cortinas que separaban las camas del resto de la habitación.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó Takuma alarmado.

_¿estás bien?_ dijo Júlian agitado.

La chica se encontraba sentada, con sus dos manos en la cabeza, su respiración era agitada y apenas podía reaccionar.

_yo… yo…_ intentaba decir, pero no podía pensar claramente, hasta que Júlian le tomó una mano y le dijo.

_tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿si?, solo respira y cálmate_ en un tono suave para tranquilizarla.

La rubia le hizo caso y poco a poco se fue calmando.

_ahora que ya estas mejor… ¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó Takuma.

_ solo tuve una pesadilla… que tuve antes en Rusia_ murmuró su hermana.

Claro que después de lo que les contó Soul de Rusia, los dos se miraron preocupados y luego la vieron a ella.

_ ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?_ dijo Júlian.

_bueno… es extraña… no sé bien donde estoy, pero parece ser cerca de un bosque y está nevando, y de repente se aparece una mujer con un vestido blanco, cubierta de sangre, y… menciona algo de una profecía… o algo así_ intentando hacer memoria.

Pero cuando volvió a ver a sus hermanos notó que tenían una cara de espanto.

_ nii-san, ni ni, ¿Qué sucede? _ se atrevió a preguntar algo temerosa.

_ pues…_ empezó diciendo Júlian, no sabían si decirle o no.

Pero para suerte de los dos chicos que no tenían ni idea de que hacer o como explicarle a su hermana, aparecieron Soul y los demás, ya que la clase por fín terminó.

_ ¿estás bien Maka-chan?_ Tsubaki fue la primera en preguntar.

_nos preocupaste bastante_ agregó Liz.

_tranquilos, estoy bien_ dijo Maka intentando fingir una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto sus hermanos aprovecharon para escapar.

_ bueno, creo que sobramos aquí, hasta mañana_ dijo Júlian mas animado, seguido de su hermano.

_ pero…_ dijo la rubia levantando un brazo en dirección a sus hermanos, intentando detenerlos, pero salieron tan rápido que solo eso pudo hacer.

_ ¿pasó algo?_ preguntó Kid.

_ no, nada_ nuevamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

Luego se sentaron a charlar un rato con ella, ni se tocó el tema de Raiko ya que lo que querían era distraerla, aunque se quedaron con la duda.

Pasó el tiempo y cada quien se fue a su casa, Soul y Maka estaban saliendo del Shibusen.

_ ¿segura que estas bien?_ preguntó preocupado su compañero.

_ si, tranquilo_ respondió ella con un tono sumiso y una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de todo distraerla con esa charla funcionó, pero el peliblanco estaba preocupándose por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, Raiko seguiría ahí hasta que regrese Stein, y Soul solo necesitó un día para querer matarlo. Ahora sabía porque Maka le tenía miedo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ella ya se veía un poco cansada, asique Soul decidió ser buen compañero y se ofreció a preparar la cena, mientras que ella fue a tomar un baño.

Una vez dentro de la tina se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, se sentía mal, y ahora tenía miedo con solo hacerse la idea de que Raiko estaría ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz, una voz de mujer.

_ prepárate… la profecía se acerca…_

La rubia se quedó petrificada ante esto y un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de ella, ¿Cómo era posible? Si estaba despierta. Comenzaba a sentir pánico, se apresuró a salir de la tina y comenzó a secarse. Luego intentó calmarse un poco, "debí imaginármelo…si, con todo lo que pasó hoy… seguramente es por el estrés" pensaba mientras terminaba de vestirse, pero cuando se acercó al espejo, en vez de verse, ahí estaba ella, nuevamente cubierta de sangre.

_ morirás_ le advirtió la mujer.

Maka soltó un pequeño grito, pero logró controlarse y taparse la boca para que su arma no la oiga.

Luego de la advertencia la mujer desapareció, y ella se quedó temblando en un rincón, más asustada que nunca.

CONTINUARA…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, eso es todo x esta semana XD**

**si me da tiempo, tal vez pueda actualizar la proxima semana... los reviews tambien ayudarían XD**

**reviews onegai !!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola mis queridos lectores !! ^^**

**bueno, aki les dejo el cap 14, lamento q sea así d corto u.u**

**generalmente intento q sean d mas d 5 pags del word, pero este apenas fue d 4 u.u**

**pero este cap s super importante.**

**bueno, no los entretengo más ^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**14. Azul zafiro**

Pasaron unos pocos días después de la aparición de aquella mujer, pero esos pocos días se habían convertido en un infierno para Maka. Con Raiko, Nagi y como si fuera poco todavía tenia pesadillas, cada vez oía a esa mujer con más frecuencia, y cada día se la notaba más cansada, ya casi no dormía, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba ella, cubierta de sangre y mirándola fijamente.

Sus amigos y hermanos ( excepto Raiko ) empezaban a preocuparse más, sabían que Maka no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo. Hasta que finalmente sucedió, un día, en la clase, la chica repentinamente empezó a escuchar la voz. Intentó parecer calmada e ignorarla para que nadie lo notara, pero por dentro estaba en pánico.

De repente se sintió cansada, muy cansada, tanto que poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar, primero se distorsionó el sonido, luego se sintió mareada y las imágenes se tornaron cada vez más borrosas hasta que quedó todo oscuro, y ya no se oía nada.

Soul logró notar como su técnico lentamente cerraba los ojos, para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, totalmente inconsciente.

_¡Maka! _ fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir el peliblanco alarmado mientras ponía una mano sobre ella.

El grito del chico logró llamar la atención de sus amigos que se encontraban cerca y rápidamente vieron a la rubia.

Júlian fue el primero en acercarse a su hermana.

_ ¡tiene mucha fiebre!_ dijo después de tocarle la frente, lo que causó que sus amigos se sobresaltaran un poco.

_ ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?_ dijo Raiko molesto.

_ Maka-chan no se encuentra bien, ¿podemos llevarla a la enfermeria?_ preguntó Tsubaki.

_no, esto es importante_ respondió sin más el profesor con su característico tono serio y frio.

Pero como la última vez, habían alumnos que lo desobedecieron y se levantaron cargando a la chica, pero ahora no solo eran sus hermanos, Soul también fue con ellos.

_ oigan, dije que NO, ¿acaso conocen las consecuencias de desafiarme? Pequeños insectos_ anunció Raiko mientras los miraba de forma fría e intimidante, pero con su típico semblante serio.

_ y… ¿se supone que debo asustarme o algo?_ respondió Takuma, serio y mirándolo de reojo con odio.

Solo en ese momento Raiko dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa malvada y aterradora, peor que Nagi. _ Esto no se quedará así…_ susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos pudieran oírlo.

Luego rompieron el contacto visual y Takuma salió cargando a su hermana mientras Soul y Júlian lo seguían. Dejando a la clase con muchos alumnos murmurando cosas sobre lo ocurrido.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería le pidieron a la doctora algo para bajar la fiebre mientras recostaban a la rubia en una de las camas.

_ ¿Cómo pasó esto?, ¡¿estuvo contigo todo el día y no notaste que estaba enferma?!_ preguntó Takuma aún molesto por la pelea con su hermano mayor.

_ ella perecía estar bien, pero se desmalló de repente_ se defendía la guadaña.

_ ¡esto no pudo empezar así de la nada!_ insistía el mayor.

_ ¡ya! no peleen, ¿no ven como esta Maka?, ¿Cómo creen que se sentiría si los ve pelearse por esto?_ dijo Júlian.

Los dos lo miraron y bajaron la mirada arrepentidos, después de todo tenía razón, no era el momento para pelearse por cualquier estupidez, pero el estrés, mas el cansancio, mas las peleas con Raiko eran demasiado para los nervios de una persona, y tenían que desquitarse.

Luego de que se calmaron un poco notaron que Maka se movía mucho, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Se despertó sobresaltada y con respiración agitada. Sus hermanos se miraron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que era lo mismo del otro día.

_ ¿estás bien?_ preguntó Soul.

_ ¿Qué soñaste?_ preguntó Takuma.

El peliblanco se quedó extrañado con esa pregunta, pero su técnico respondió

_ lo mismo… esa mujer… llena de sangre, que dice que voy a morir_

Ante esto la guadaña se sorprendió, fue lo mismo que pasó en Rusia.

_ ya no lo soporto mas… últimamente solo sueño con eso, y esa mujer me persigue, me habla y se aparece incluso cuando estoy despierta_ murmuró Maka entre lagrimas, por mas que luchara para contenerlas ya no podía, era demasiado para ella.

Pero después de aquel comentario los chicos se sobresaltaron. Ella los miró, y de sus hermanos no le sorprendía, ya que sabían que le ocultaban algo, pero su arma tuvo la misma reacción y eso fue lo que le llamó la atención.

_ Soul… ¿tu tambien?_ murmuró la pobre aún sollozando.

La guadaña solo apartó la mirada, luego su compañera miró a sus hermanos y dijo

_¿que sucede?, ¿Por qué Soul también lo sabe?... y yo no, ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto?... ¡¿Por qué nunca me dicen nada?!_ ya rompiendo en llanto. Se cubría la cara y limpiaba sus lagrimas constantemente, pero seguían saliendo.

Se formó un gran silencio por parte de los chicos y el ambiente se tornó sumamente pesado. La chica seguía sollozando, esperando alguna respuesta, hasta que finalmente uno se atrevió a hablar

_ eso fue…_ comenzó Júlian.

Su hermano y la guadaña lo miraron y Takuma continuó.

_ Maka… no es que quisiéramos ocultártelo… es solo que pensamos que sería mejor no decirte, para no asustarte…_ con un tono de arrepentimiento. Luego de una pausa continuó _ esa mujer que ves en tus pesadillas… es nuestra tía_

La reacción inmediata de Maka fue abrir los ojos de par en par.

Después, Júlian decidió continuar _ ella era psíquica, y predijo su propia muerte…su cadáver fue encontrado con 47 puñaladas, y al lado de su cuerpo, estaba escrito con sangre su última predicción… dijo que tu morirías…_

_usó sus últimas fuerzas para advertirnos sobre tu muerte, y ahora está intentando decirnos que esa profecía se cumplirá muy pronto… debemos estar alertas_ agregó el mayor.

Su hermana se quedó petrificada, no lo podía creer, ¿en qué momento se habían torcido las cosas de esa manera?, estaba en shock. Pero ese perturbador silencio fue interrumpido nuevamente por Takuma.

_también, hemos descubierto que…_ pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

_ ¿vas a decirle eso también?_ con algo de miedo en su voz.

_ ella también tiene derecho a saber, es mejor que se entere ahora_ le respondió.

_ espero que estés consiente de lo que estas a punto de hacer…_ agregó de nuevo Júlian, y muy serio.

Soul y Maka los miraban atentos, hasta que Takuma siguió _ hemos descubierto que en la escena del crimen, había un pétalo, pero no cualquier pétalo, era de una rosa azul … y también había un pétalo de rosa azul cerca del cuerpo de Joel cuando lo aplastó la roca_

Maka y su arma se quedaron petrificados, mirándolos y tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababan de escuchar.

_ Entonces…_ murmuró la chica atónita.

_ así es…, la muerte de Joel no fue ningún accidente, y el que lo mató, fue el mismo que asesinó a nuestra tía_ dijo Takuma.

CONTINUARA…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jojo XD les dije q este cap s super importante XD**

**bueno, no c si podré actualizar la proxima semana xq ya voy a star n examenes T.T**

**y como si fuera poco tengo 2 x dia... voy a morir !! X.x**

**pero si llego a los 100 reviews intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible ^^**

**reviews onegai !!**


	15. Chapter 15

**konichwa !!**

**despues d una terrible, pero TERRIBLE semana d examenes, estoy d vuelta XD**

**grax a todos x los reviews !! n serio, me han ayudado mucho y me dieron animos n mis momentos mas dificiles... ( los examenes u.u )**

**lamento no haber actualizado ayer, sq el cole no me deja n paz, tarea para semana santa !! pueden creerlo ??... debería ser ilegal !! .**

**fuera d eso, ya vi el ultimo cap d soul eater... q tristeza x dios !!**

**no fue un mal final, pero tampoco me gustó, pudieron ponerle un poco mas d SoulxMaka !! T.T**

**bueno, no los entretengo mas, disfruten el cap XD**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**15. La carta.**

Al día siguiente, un peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen, parecía entre pensativo y confundido, aún le costaba creer lo que dijo Takuma en la enfermería.

Pronto se encontró con Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki y las hermanas Thompson. Se saludaron y siguieron charlando, pero Soul parecía no estar de humor, ya que se encontraba muy callado.

_oi, ¿estás bien?_ preguntó el peliazul a su amigo que parecía estar en trance y reaccionó solo hasta ese momento.

_ si, es solo que no pude dormir bien… es todo_ explicaba la guadaña con pesadez, intentando parecer el mismo de siempre.

Pronto se les unieron Júlian y Takuma, que tampoco se veían muy bien.

Todos los que habían estado en la enfermería el día anterior se encontraban en ese estado, y los demás no entendían el porque. Los chicos notaron la atmosfera tensa en la que se encontraban desde que llegaron sus tres amigos, y no tardó en formarse un silencio incomodo que nadie sabía romper. Pero a excepción de estos últimos tres, los demás pensaban alguna cosa que decir, primero para romper el silencio, y segundo para enterarse de una vez que pasaba. Hasta que alguien finalmente abrió la boca.

_ ¡oigan!, ¿Cómo pueden estar tan deprimidos en presencia del gran Black Star?_ anunció cierto peliazul.

No fue el comentario más inteligente, pero sirvió para romper el hielo y animar a los otros a decir algo.

_por cierto… ¿Dónde está Maka-chan?_ preguntó Tsubaki intentando tapar el estúpido comentario de su técnico.

_ es cierto, no la he visto hoy_ afirmó Liz pensativa.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra?_ preguntó Júlian con un tono deprimido y de preocupación al peliblanco.

La guadaña solo negó con la cabeza para luego decir _está bastante mal… creo que aún sigue en shock, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, y casi no comió nada… soy ni siquiera salió de su habitación_ sin despegar los ojos del piso.

Ante la respuesta del chico los hermanos de la rubia bajaron la mirada con una expresión triste.

El ambiente se volvió más tenso, y los demás no entendían nada. Hasta que finalmente Death the Kid se atrevió a preguntar.

_ oigan… ¿Qué sucede aquí?_ con un tono serio.

_ si, ¿Qué le pasó a Maka-chan?, ¿esta bien?_ preguntó Patty.

Soul suspiró y miró a los hermanos de su compañera, preguntándoles con la mirada si podía contarles, ellos asintieron antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Asique el peliblanco les explicó todo lo que pasó.

Cuando terminó todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

_pobre Maka-chan_ murmuró Tsubaki llevándose las manos a la boca.

_ si, tan solo imagínense como debe estar después de eso…_ mencionó Kid.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En una habitación oscura, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas impidiendo que pase la luz del sol, se encontraba una chica recostada sobre la cama. Aunque estaba despierta, su cuerpo no se movía, respiraba únicamente porque es involuntario, no reaccionaba.

De pronto se apareció una figura blanca, que fue tomando forma humana hasta tomar la apariencia de esa mujer a unos pocos pasos de la cama. Solo en ese momento la rubia reaccionó y se sentó mirándola, algo asustada.

_ ¿finalmente vas a escucharme?_ preguntó el fantasma. La chica aún con miedo asintió y la mujer prosiguió _ entonces… prepárate, mantente alerta, porque la muerte te asecha desde aquel jardín…_

_ ¿jardín?_ preguntó confundida.

_ si, tienes que evitar caer en aquel jardín de rosas azules… si entras ahí, todo se habrá terminado… y ese jardín se convertirá en tu tumba_

Una vez finalizada la advertencia la chica se sobresaltó cuando oyó lo de las rosas azules.

La mujer dio media vuelta preparándose para irse.

_ espera…_ dijo Maka mientras estiraba una mano hacia ella.

La mujer la miró y le dijo _ ahora por fin podré descansar en paz… cuídate_ con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego desvanecerse, dejando atrás a una muy confundida rubia.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la clase, muchos alumnos extrañaban a Stein, preferían mil veces diseccionar que ser torturados psicológicamente todos los días por ese tipo, era aterrador y todas las clases con él se pasaban muy lentas. Todos estaban en silencio, ninguno quería llamar su atención, intentaban pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible, pero habían algunos chicos que estaban más callados que el resto, como Soul y los demás que estaban muy preocupados por Maka.

Finalmente la sesión de torturas… ejemm… digo… la clase terminó y los alumnos salieron felices hacia su libertad, excepto los amigos y hermanos de la rubia que no estaban muy animados. Ya en la salida, cada uno se fue a su casa y el peliblanco apuró el paso, quería llegar lo antes posible con su técnico.

Cuando llegó, para su sorpresa, la chica no estaba en su cuarto, sino sentada en el sillón, sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, pegándolas más a su cuerpo y encerrándose a si misma, su cara estaba oculta entre sus brazos. Probablemente había estado llorando.

Su compañero fue a sentarse en el sillón con ella. No le gustaba verla así, pero no sabía qué hacer para animarla. Y mientras pensaba en algo para decirle, su compañera lo sorprendió hablando primero.

_ la vi_ fue todo lo que dijo, en la misma posición en la que estaba. El arma se sorprendió un poco, y su compañera continuó, _hablé con ella… y me aclaró un poco más las cosas… me dijo que me cuidara del jardín de rosas azules…_

Pero luego de ese comentario la guadaña se preocupó, sabiendo que se encontró un pétalo de rosa azul cerca de los otros cadáveres.

_ y… ¿Qué harás?_ preguntó preocupado.

_no lo se… tengo miedo…_ respondió la chica que seguía en la misma posición, hasta que sintió como su compañero la abrazaba para luego decir

_ no tengas miedo, estoy contigo_

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Soul…_ murmuró involuntariamente.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por la mañana del día siguiente, la guadaña se despertó muy perezosamente, pero cuando abrió los ojos notó que las cosas estaban al revés, el piso donde debería estar el techo, los muebles y las cosas al revés, y luego de ponerse a pensar, descubrió que tenía la mitad superior del cuerpo fuera de la cama y parcialmente tirado en el piso. Pero no le sorprendió, ya que había pasado toda la noche moviéndose y acomodándose para dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos le llegaban imágenes horribles a su mente, veía a Maka muerta, en un charco de sangre, con algunas rosas azules a su alrededor.

Ahora era él quien tenía pesadillas, pero a pesar del sueño y el cansancio, decidió levantarse, aunque cuando miró el reloj…

_ ¡¿las 10:40?!_ dijo alarmado.

Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su cuarto. Pero cuando paso por la cocina vio a su técnico preparando el desayuno.

_ buenos días_ dijo ella dándose la vuelta para verlo, ya se veía mas animada.

_buenos días… ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_ Mejor ¿y tú? ¿cómo dormiste?_

Pero ante la pregunta nuevamente volvieron esas horribles imágenes a la mente del chico, y después de un tiempo respondió.

_bien…_desviando la mirada y un tono pensativo y con un deje de tristeza casi imperceptible. Pero luego de un silencio tenso para él, volvió a decir alarmado _ ¡Maka, llegaremos tarde!_

Claro que ante el comentario del chico ella rió.

_ ¿entonces te levantaste por eso? Hoy es fin de semana_ mientras llevaba el desayuno a la mesa.

El arma solo se dejo caer de rodillas y murmuró _ no puede ser…_ con tono melodramático. Luego fue a la mesa y mientras se sentaba murmuró mas para si mismo _ demonios… esto no es nada cool…_ antes de bostezar y ponerse a desayunar sin muchas ganas.

_ Soul, ¿estás bien?_ preguntó dudosa la chica.

_si ¿por?_

_bueno, parece como si no hubieras dormido, te ves muy cansado_

_no es nada, es que últimamente tengo… insomnio_ mientras revolvía el café para luego tomárselo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por la tarde, la rubia fue a la cocina para comer algo, pero cuando entró, todo estaba hecho un desastre. Manchas de comida por las paredes y el piso, platos y tazones por todas partes desparramados, algún que otro vestigio de plato roto rondando por el piso, y otra variedad de manchas q llegaban hasta el techo. Definitivamente, el huracán Soul había pasado por ahí, asique ni lo pensó dos veces, fue a buscarlo a la habitación totalmente furiosa, pero al abrir la puerta se lo encontró dormido. Se fue acercando lentamente, pero a medida que se acercaba se le pasaba la furia, y no lo pudo evitar, ya que cuando él dormía parecía un angelito… lástima que no lo fuera.

Pero cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el arma repentinamente abrió los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo

_justo lo que necesitaba…_

_ ¿eh?_ fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de ser jalada por un brazo, dejándola recostada en la cama.

Luego la guadaña colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica.

_ S-Soul… ¿Por qué…_

_porque eres una buena almohada, serás perfecta para dormir la siesta… además, si te tengo aquí conmigo ya no tendré más pesadillas… podré despertar y ver que estas bien…_explicó al instante que cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Ella solo suspiró sonrojada, pero sabía que su arma no la dejaría ir, asique no tenia caso intentar quitárselo de encima y se quedó ahí con él.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando finalmente despertó ya era de noche, y todavía tenía a Soul sobre ella.

_ valla, por fin te despertaste…_ murmuró el chico.

_ ¡¿ehh, Soul, no estabas dormido?!_ preguntó alarmada y algo ruborizada mientras se levantaba.

_si, lo estaba, pero ya desperté_ explicó bostezando y sin darle mucha importancia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la sala.

¿Quién lo entendía?, primero actúa así y después se va como si nada. Ella lo siguió algo molesta, pero cuando se fijaron, habían pasado una carta por debajo de la puerta. Soul la levantó y al mirarla dijo.

_es para ti_ entregándosela.

Ella la abrió. _ que extraño…_ murmuró.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó confundido.

_no tiene nada dentro_ explicó mientras agitaba ligeramente el sobre.

Pero repentinamente cayó algo de aquel sobre aparentemente vacío, y cuando se fijaron, vieron que lo que cayó era un pétalo de rosa azul.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados y empezaron a sentir un miedo enorme en ese momento. Y al ver el pétalo, nuevamente llegaron esas horribles imágenes a la mente de la guadaña, ahora su peor miedo se confirmó.

CONTINUARA…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, eso s todo x esta semana XD**

**si quieren felicitarme, quejarse, o matarme x dejarlos hasta ahi, ya saben q mi msn sta n mi perfil para el q kiera agregarme XD**

**les tengo buenas noticias, como x fin llegó semana santa, podré terminar d pasar todos los caps a la compu, asiq tal vez solo TAL VEZ veré si puedo actualizar n unos pocos dias... aunq tambien depende d la cantidad d reviews q tenga XD**

**reviews onegai !! TwT**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola mis queridos lectores !!!**

**muchas grax x los reviews !! TwT**

**no los torturo mas, disfruten el cap !! XD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16. Venganza**

El sol no tardo en aparecer e iluminar lentamente toda Death City, y pronto la ciudad comenzó a moverse como lo hacía normalmente cada día. En el Shibusen comenzaron a entrar los alumnos, algunos se quedaban charlando en los pasillos, otros elegían sus próximas misiones, todo parecía normal, a excepción de una rubia y un peliblanco que acababan de llegar. Se notaba el cansancio en sus rostros, caminaban a paso lento y sin ganas, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. No tardaron en llegar con su grupo de amigos, los cuales apenas los vieron se preocuparon por su estado, y después de intercambiar miradas de preocupación entre ellos intentaron animarlos, y rápidamente comenzaron a charlar, pero nada de eso parecía animar a los dos jóvenes que parecían estar como en otro mundo, hasta que finalmente Júlian decidió preguntar

_ ¿sucede algo?_ con un tono de preocupación.

Soul y Maka se miraron y luego el peliblanco le anunció a su compañera

_ creo que debemos decirles…_

Ella bajó un poco la mirada, no quería preocuparlos a ellos también, pero no tenia opción, asique solo suspiró y anunció

_ ni ni, nii-san, tengo algo que decirles en priva…_

_ Maka, no es necesario, ellos ya lo saben_ la interrumpió Soul, refiriéndose a los demás, que asintieron muy serios, esperando la explicación de la chica.

Ella se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego continuó _ayer… me enviaron una carta con un pétalo de rosa azul…_

Los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par, y se quedaron petrificados, pero a pesar de la noticia, uno pudo reaccionar.

_ ¿y que decía la carta?_ preguntó Takuma.

Pero su hermana aún decaída negó con la cabeza y le respondió _lo único que estaba dentro del sobre era el pétalo_

Después de ese último comentario llegaron algunos minutos de silencio, un silencio no solo tenso, era perturbador.

_ ¡no dejaremos que ese loco vuelva a amenazarte!, ¡el gran Black Star lo atrapara antes de que te haga algo!_ gritó el peliazul intentando animar el ambiente.

_ es cierto, cuenta con nosotros_ dijo Kid.

Maka dejo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Hasta que de la nada apareció Sid en muletas, ya que todavía no se recuperó, y les anunció

_ oigan, ustedes cuatro, Shinigami-sama quiere verlos_ refiriéndose a Soul, Maka y sus hermanos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron con Shinigami-sama, los saludó a todos tan animado como siempre e inmediatamente les explicó

_les tengo una misión, es aquí, en Death City, necesito que investiguen una vieja fábrica abandonada. Creemos que hay algunas brujas que se ocultan allí, pero son de bajo nivel, asique con ustedes cuatro será suficiente_

Una vez terminado el anuncio los chicos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y partieron hacia esa fábrica.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente habían llegado, y si que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, prácticamente no había nada por ahí, solo algunos árboles moribundos y secos, y la fabrica, que parecía más una fortaleza. Era toda de metal, algo oxidado y corroído por el paso del tiempo, dándole un aspecto tétrico a la enorme estructura de dos pisos. Y como si fuera poco, el clima no ayudaba, estaba nublado y el cielo oscuro amenazando con una tormenta. El viento soplaba, moviendo y arrancando las hojas secas de los arboles, y que al pasar por la fabrica, producía un sonido aterrador.

Al instante la chica comenzó a temblar e involuntariamente se aferro al brazo de su compañero.

_que, ¿tienes miedo?_ preguntó la guadaña con un tono burlon.

_ c-claro que no_ respondió nerviosa.

_¿entonces por qué estas temblando?_ con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

_por el frio_ respondió soltándolo y cruzando los brazos mientras miraba molesta hacia otro lado.

_ entonces entremos_ comento Júlian sonriendo mientras su hermana intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

_b-bien, ustedes entren, y-yo me quedare aquí , vigilando la entrada, por si acaso_ dijo Takuma intentando parecer valiente.

_vamos, no seas cobarde_ le respondió su hermano mientras lo jalaba de un brazo y corría, arrastrando al pobre Takuma hacia la fabrica.

Desde donde se quedaron viéndolos Soul y Maka se pudo escuchar el largo _ NOOOoooo_ por parte del mayor con tono dramático.

El peliblanco decidió hacer lo mismo y empujar a su compañera hacia la entrada, porque a ese paso nunca entrarían.

Una vez dentro, se dieron cuenta de que la fabrica lucia mas aterradora por dentro que por fuera, ya que por dentro todo estaba oscuro y se oían ruidos extraños. Ellos se quedaron ahí parados, observando el tenebroso panorama hasta que sintieron un ruido muy fuerte justo detrás de ellos, y al girarse, vieron que la puerta se había cerrado.

Takuma corrió inmediatamente hacia la puerta, empujándola, golpeándola desesperadamente, pero no se abría.

_ ¡no puede ser! ¡estamos atrapados!... ¡vamos a morir!_ gritaba con tono dramático mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

_ tranquilo, la derribaremos_ decía su compañero intentando calmarlo.

Pero Takuma volvió a desesperarse cuando vio una cosa negra moverse por el piso, haciendo unos chillidos aterradores en ese momento.

_vamos, no te asustes, son solo ratas_ dijo Soul.

_ si… miles de ratas_ murmuraba el mayor asustado mientras su hermano nuevamente lo arrastraba para adentrarse más en la gigantesca estructura.

Cuando finalmente lograron mover a Takuma, recorrieron un pasillo con paredes gastadas y algunos pedazos de escombro en el camino, y a los lados habían puertas también gastadas, hasta que al final del pasillo había una puerta, que a diferencia de las demás, era de metal, también algo oxidado. La abrieron y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, que parecía ser un despacho.

_oigan, ya vimos suficiente y no hay brujas, ¿nos podemos ir?_ insistía el mayor.

_no, apenas estamos empezando y todavía nos falta el segundo piso_ lo regañó su hermano mientras ponía una mano sobre la pared, pero accidentalmente tocó un interruptor y se encendió una pequeña luz, iluminando escasamente la habitación.

_bien hecho ni ni_ lo felicitaba contenta su hermana.

Pero una vez que se fijaron en el despacho, se quedaron petrificados, a excepción de Takuma que comenzó a temblar y gritar como una niña.

Ahí dentro habían instrumentos de tortura: hachas, espadas, clavos, cuchillos, hornos crematorios, y muchas otras cosas, y armas que aún tenían sangre seca por el paso del tiempo, también habían algunos huesos esparcidos por todo el lugar.

_pero… ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?_ murmuró Soul sin salir de su asombro.

Pero una risa tenebrosa que provenía del techo los saco a todos de su trance. Al instante, una mujer pelirroja con ojos del mismo color salto del techo y aterrizo justo frente a ellos, pero por un instante miró a Maka y murmuró

_hmp, asique esta es la chica…_algo pensativa, y luego agregó _ ¡esto es lo más lejos que llegaran !_ mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego con una mano.

Afortunadamente todos lograron esquivarla, y Soul rápidamente se transformo y su técnico atacó a la bruja inmediatamente tuvo la guadaña en sus manos. Pero la mujer la esquivo con un rápido movimiento.

_¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Me decepcionas… Maka_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa malévola.

_¿como sabes mi nombre?_ preguntó la chica sorprendida.

_pronto lo sabrás_ respondió la bruja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

_vamos Takuma, nosotros también_ dijo Júlian mirando a su hermano, que asintió y se transformo.

Rápidamente tomó la forma de un martillo gigante ( como el de Lavi de D. gray-Man ) pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar a la bruja, un muro de agua se interpuso en su camino, de él salió otra mujer, igual a la primera, pero con todo azul.

_no tan rápido mocoso, tu pelearas conmigo_ anunció la recién llegada.

Luego las dos brujas se miraron y asintieron, para salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Los técnicos tuvieron que seguirlas, separándose.

_Maka, ten cuidado, es una trampa_ anuncio la guadaña apareciendo en el filo de la hoja.

_ya lo se_ respondió mientras seguía corriendo por ese oscuro pasillo.

Pero pronto vio una luz, asique acelero su paso hasta que la luz se hizo más grande e intensa. Luego cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió se quedo paralizada, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse mientras respiraba de manera agitada y seguía mirando a su alrededor, parecía como si hubiera pasado a otra dimensión, pero aún seguía en la fábrica, aunque no lo pareciera.

Todo estaba iluminado, el techo estaba pintado todo celeste, con nubes, haciendo una imitación tan realista del cielo que por un momento la hizo pensar que había salido. Había césped y un camino de piedra que llegaba hasta una fuente, y alrededor de todo eso, habían unos arbustos con rosas azules, rodeando todo el lugar.

_tengo que salir de aquí…_ murmuro Maka mientras retrocedía.

Pero cuando dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, la bruja se interpuso en su camino, causando que la chica se detuviera inmediatamente y diera unos pocos pasos hacia atrás antes de tropezarse. Se quedo ahí inmóvil en el piso, esperando que la mujer atacara y terminara con todo eso de una vez, pero la pelirroja no hizo nada.

_¿por que no me atacas?¿acaso no ibas a matarme?_ pregunto temerosa la rubia.

_no te confundas, mi trabajo no es matarte_ aclaro la mujer.

_ ¿entonces…?_ empezó Maka, pero no pudo terminar ya que del techo se abrió un hueco, producto de un impacto, por el cual cayó Júlian aún sosteniendo el martillo.

_ ¡ni ni!_ gritó exaltada su hermana que corrió hacia él, mientras que el martillo volvía a su forma humana y ayudaba a levantar al rubio.

La guadaña también regreso a su forma humana, mientras que Júlian se levantaba con ayuda de Takuma. Al notar que toda la atención se centraba en él anunció nervioso.

_t-tranquilos, estoy bien_ intentando mantener una sonrisa, pero algo los interrumpió, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos y las dos brujas se reunieron, ambas con una sonrisa malévola.

Los pasos se acercaban mas y mas hasta que pudo divisarse una silueta, que parecía ser de un hombre.

_ asique finalmente llegaron, no saben cuánto espere este momento_ dijo el recién llegado, pero algunos notaron que era una voz conocida.

Hasta que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo perfectamente. Cuando lo vieron abrieron los ojos de par en par, no entendían nada, y miles de preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas. Hasta que Júlian logró articular

_¿pero qué demonios…?_

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ preguntó Takuma.

_¿que no es obvio? Valla, tienen menos cerebro del que pensé, bien, como son tan lentos, se los explicare con palabras simples para que todos entiendan, todos ustedes van a morir aquí_ anunció el recién llegado.

_no puede ser… nii-sama…¿Cómo puedes…? ¿acaso fuiste tú el que…_ murmuraba atónita la chica, pero Raiko la interrumpió

_exacto, y ahora siguen ustedes_ mientras chasqueaba los dedos, y las dos brujas inmediatamente los atacaron, separándolos de Maka.

Ella seguía inmóvil, viendo como su hermano mayor se le acercaba.

_pero… ¿por que?_ murmuraba la pobre sin poder moverse.

_porque cuando tu naciste todo se arruinó, si no hubiera sido por ti, solo hubiera tenido que matar a Joel para quedar como cabeza de la familia, pero luego llegaste tu, e inmediatamente tuve que modificar mis planes, y si quería que funcionara tenía que eliminar a nuestra querida tía, al ser psíquica se convertiría en un obstáculo y me atraparían antes de hacer algo, luego fue fácil, solo tuve que subirme al acantilado y preparar la roca, esperando hasta que pasara Joel por ahí, y ahora, mi último obstáculo, que voy a eliminar en este momento_ finalizó ya con un cuchillo en la mano. ( recordemos que en la familia de Maka es una tradición que las mujeres sean la cabeza de la familia, y si no hay mujer, el lider sería el mayor )

Los otros hermanos y Soul que habían estado escuchándolo mientras peleaban con las brujas no lo podían creer, su ira se incrementó, y finalmente Takuma estalló diciendo

_ ¡eres un idiota!, ¡¿Cómo crees que puedes matarnos a todos y seguir como si nada?!, ¡sería muy sospechoso que tú seas el único que quede con vida!_ pero ante la aclaración del chico, Raiko rió.

_el idiota eres tu, querido hermano, ya lo tengo todo planeado, esta fabrica se derrumbará mientras ustedes estaban dentro y murieron aplastados por los escombros, nadie sospechará nada, porque yo estoy dando clases en el Shibusen_ hizo una pausa al ver la cara de duda de sus hermanos y luego continuó _gracias a mis chicas que hicieron un clon mío con magia, que solo dura 10 horas, nadie notara que estoy aquí_ terminó de aclarar Raiko mientras se preparaba para atacar a su hermana indefensa que aún seguía en shock.

_ ¡Maka, muévete rápido!_ gritó su compañero.

Cosa que logró hacerla reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar el cuchillo, pero no pudo esquivarlo por completo y le lastimó una pierna, asique la chica solo pudo retroceder unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a caer, pero no pudo evitarlo, el dolor era muy fuerte y Raiko aprovechó esto para volver a atacarla.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, el cuchillo penetrando, la sangre saliendo en grandes cantidades, salpicando y tiñendo el piso de rojo, su cuerpo cayendo, dejando un gran charco de sangre que seguía esparciéndose, y todos paralizados viendo la escena.

La rubia se quedó petrificada, intentaba reaccionar, y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras intentaba mover sus brazos que temblaban, para alcanzar al chico que se interpuso para protegerla.

_no… no de nuevo… Soul… ¡Soul!_ decía casi sin voz mientras sus lagrimas caían y se mesclaban con su sangre.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos sin saber qué hacer, aún temblaba.

_ ¡ahora!_ gritó Júlian e inmediatamente su hermano se transformó en martillo, golpeando así a las dos brujas que estaban distraídas, y luego fue tras Raiko, que esquivó el golpe del martillo, pero no se esperó que saliera una mano del martillo, que lo sujetó del cuello.

Luego Takuma regresó a su forma humana y con Júlian comenzaron a golpear a su hermano mayor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el Shibusen internaron y curaron a Soul, mientras que Takuma y Júlian le entregaron un Raiko totalmente encadenado y golpeado a Shinigami-sama. Cuando Spirit preguntó la razón del estado deplorable del muchacho y los chicos le respondieron, tuvieron que sujetarlo entre todos para que no mate al encadenado, aunque si comenzaba a golpearlo, Júlian y Takuma se le unirían hasta matar a su hermano mayor a golpes, motivos les sobraban.

Y en la enfermería solo dejaron entrar a Maka por ser su compañera, nuevamente lloraba en silencio sin consuelo alguno esperando a que su compañero de alguna señal de vida, pero pasaban las horas y el chico no despertaba. Ella se sentía incluso peor que la ultima vez, y nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa, culpa por ser tan débil, culpa por no poder hacer nada por él y culpa por ser ella la causa de sus heridas.

Después de un tiempo, el peliblanco finalmente abrió los ojos. Le costó un momento acostumbrar su vista ya que veía todo borroso y cuando finalmente pudo ver bien, miró algo confundido el lugar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería, luego escucho a alguien sollozar y giró la cabeza, entonces la vio, sentada, junto a él, pero tapaba la cara con sus manos mientras lloraba y las lagrimas caían constantemente.

_ oi, estoy bien, no llores_ decía el arma mientras se sentaba.

Solo cuando su compañera escucho la voz de la guadaña quito las manos d su cara y lo vio.

_ ¡Soul!_ exclamó Maka al verlo.

Pronto se dejo llevar y lo abrazó aun llorando, se aferro a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, ocultando sus lagrimas y su cara en el pecho del chico.

El se quedó atónito, y por un momento no supo que hacer, hasta que pudo reaccionar y le devolvió el abrazo. Realmente odiaba verla llorar, intento decirle algo para calmarla.

_tranqui…_

_baka_ lo interrumpió mientras sollozaba.

_¿eh?_

_eres un tonto, ¿como te atreves a hacerme pasar por esto dos veces?_ pero en cuanto dijo eso comenzó a llorar más.

_yo…_ intentó de nuevo, pero se vio interrumpido otra vez.

_no te lo perdonaré_ abrazándolo más fuerte mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

_pero…_

_no, no voy a escucharte_

El peliblanco suspiró, no tenia caso seguir intentando si ella estaba así, pero no dejaría de protegerla solo por fingir que esta molesta. Solo la abrazó mas mientras murmuraba

_lo siento…_

_eres de lo peor… hacer que me preocupe de esta manera, no una, sino dos veces…_ volvió a sollozar al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo.

_pero…_

_eres de lo peor…_ interrumpió nuevamente

_pero si…_

_eres una pulga de agua y el mas grande idiota_

_ ¿pulga de agua?, ese es nuevo_ dijo algo divertido mientras la tomaba por los hombros, separándola lentamente y deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos. Y finalmente pudo decir _si no lo hacía, tu estarías muerta_ limpiándole las lagrimas.

_pero…_ intentó reclamar su compañera, aunque esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió.

_ya te lo dije antes, moriré por ti si es necesario_

Después del comentario ella bajó un poco su cabeza para luego dejarla caer sobre él cerrando los ojos, y al instante sintió como los brazos del arma la rodearon. Se quedaron así por un rato hasta que la rubia fue vencida por el cansancio y finalmente pudo dormir, después de todo había estado despierta y pendiente de él por mucho tiempo sin descanso. Mientras que Soul no dejaba de mirarla, se veía tan tranquila, y lo mejor fue que quedó dormida en sus brazos. Después de eso él ya podía descansar tranquilo, pero prefirió quedarse despierto para seguir contemplándola todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

CONTINUARA…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno... la verdad quería q lo d Raiko fuera sorpresa, pero x lo q puedo ver creo q muchos ya c lo esperaban... u.u**

**no soy muy buena para el factor sorpresa... T-T**

**bueno, una preguntita... tenía pensado hacer un lemmon d nuestra querida parejita XD**

**la pregunta s... quieren lemmon ?**

**avisenme si quieren y veré si lo puedo subir lo más rapido q pueda, tal vez esta semana.**

**y les tengo buenas noticias, ya estoy trabajando n el ultimo cap, asiq alimenten mi inspiración con muchos reviews XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**hola mis queridos lectores !! **

**si, despues d tanto tiempo, he regresado con este fic XD**

**lamento ponerlo tan tarde, pero estuve todo el dia ocupada con mi fiesta d cumple XD hoy 25 d abril !! XD**

**gracias a los q leyeron mi lemmon y el otro fic XD**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**17. solo para él.**

Al día siguiente, Júlian y Takuma tenían una historia que contar. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

_¿y como está Soul?_ pregunto Black Star ya que todavía no había tenido oportunidad de verlo.

_bien, ya lo curaron, ahora está en observación, Maka debe estar con el_ respondió Júlian.

_¿y cómo esta ella?_ preguntaba Tsubaki preocupada.

_bueno, ella tiene una herida en una pierna, pero sanará pronto si no se mueve mucho_ aclaro Takuma.

Pero casi no podían escucharse entre ellos por todo el ruido que estaban haciendo los alumnos, como no había profesor, todos estaban haciendo un desastre en la clase, hasta que finalmente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Stein con una cara que daba miedo, nunca lo habían visto tan furioso. Por supuesto que apenas entró todos dejaron de hablar para dirigir su vista hacia el profesor, que apenas dejo bruscamente sus libros en su escritorio anunció:

_el primero que haga alguna estupidez, pregunta tonta o me haga enojar ¡voy a diseccionarlo! ¡¿quedo claro?!_

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente con cara de pánico. Definitivamente, Stein estaba de muy mal humor ese día, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si Shinigami-sama lo llamó de urgencia, sacándolo de sus preciadas vacaciones, donde era feliz en su laboratorio, diseccionando todo el día.

Ese dia el profesor daba tanto miedo, que hasta Black Star se quedo quieto y lo obedeció.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En la enfermería, cierta rubia yacía recostada en una de las camas, que estaban separadas por cortinas. Maka lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, pero cuando despertó no esperaba encontrarse con la cara del peliblanco tan cerca, y mucho menos despertar en la misma cama que él, tapados, como en Rusia.

_por fin decidiste despertarte_ le susurro viéndola, con esos ojos carmesí.

_S-Soul… ¿Por qué estoy…?¿qué sucedió?_ bastante nerviosa y algo ruborizada.

_¿no lo recuerdas?, ayer te quedaste dormida sobre mí, y se estaba haciendo de noche, asique te metí en la cama conmigo para que no te de frio_

Y ante la respuesta del chico, su compañera se sonrojo mas, además de que estaban muy juntos debido al tamaño pequeño y estrecho de la cama.

_lo siento, seguramente te estorbé toda la noche_ murmuró aun roja.

_bueno, fue mejor que dormir solo_ con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que se acercaba mas a ella.

Pero se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que… definitivamente, no esperaban.

_ ¡Maaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _ chilló exageradamente con lagrimas en los ojos, pero se detuvo al ver la escena.

_ ¡papa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ decía completamente sobresaltada mientras se sentaba de golpe.

_tú… maldito… ¡¿se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi hija en la misma cama?!_

En ese momento los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

_e-espere, no es lo que parece… enserio_ se excusaba el pobre chico, mientras se levantaba para salir corriendo cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a perseguirlo hecho una furia.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Para alivio de todos, las clases habían terminado, y todos salieron huyendo lo más rápido posible.

_ ¡eso fue horrible!_ decía Patty una vez fuera del Shibusen.

_ ¡si! ¡qué miedo! No recuerdo la última vez que vi a Stein tan molesto_ afirmo su hermana.

Pero de pronto Tsubaki miraba para todas partes algo nerviosa, hasta que dijo _ oigan, ¿y Black Star?_

Solo hasta ese momento notaron que su escandaloso amigo no estaba.

_es cierto, hace rato que no lo veo_ murmuro Kid pensativo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, un peliazul corría por entre unos arbustos hasta que finamlente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

_ ¡oi! ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir corriendo?_ pero al no oír respuesta alguna miro a su alrededor extrañado, _ ¿chicos?_ preguntó pero al darse cuenta que estaba solo festejó al instante _ ¡jaja! ¡no pueden seguir el paso del gran Black Star! ¡pero por supuesto! ¡si no están a mi altura! ¡jaja!_

Pero una mano salió desde adentro de uno de los arbustos y lo sujetó de un pie.

_ ¡aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¿Qué es esto?!_

_ ¡shhhh! ¡Cállate!_

Hasta que el peliazul finalmente dejo de gritar cuando reconoció la voz _¿Soul?_ pregunto más que confundido.

_ ¡shhhhhh! _ volvía a callarlo mientras salía de los arbustos y se ponía de pie.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la enfermería_ ahora si con un tono de voz bajo.

_si, estaba en la enfermería hasta que el padre de Maka comenzó a perseguirme, dime, no lo viste por aquí ¿verdad?_ mirando a todas partes.

_no, no lo he visto pero…¿Por qué te perseguía?_

_porque enloqueció cuando me vio en la cama con Maka_

_ ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?!_

_ ¡no!, no, no quise que sonara de esa manera, no pasó nada, enserio_ explicaba la guadaña tapándole la boca a su amigo, hasta que Black Star apartó la mano del arma para hablar.

_bueno, si tiene razones para perseguirte… pero… ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con Ma…_ pero no pudo terminar ya que su amigo nuevamente le tapo la boca.

_ es una larga historia, pero no paso nada, simplemente se quedo dormida, y la recosté conmigo en mi cama para que no se enferme, es todo_

Pero el técnico no quedo muy convencido con esa explicación y al instante se quedo viéndolo con una sonrisa picara.

_ ¡¿qué?!_ dijo Soul ante la cara de su amigo.

_ ¿la metiste en la cama para que no se enfermara o para dormir con ella?_ con un tono burlón, pero tuvo que huir antes de ser asesinado.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya por la noche, en el hotel donde se alojaban los hermanos de la rubia, Júlian estaba recostado en el sofá de cuero negro, con cara de aburrimiento cambiando los canales de la televisión que tenía en frente, mientras que su hermano, a un costado de la habitación hablaba por teléfono.

_ya veo…_ decía la voz al otro lado del teléfono, era una voz de mujer. _ ¿y donde lo tienen ahora?_ volvió a preguntar la mujer.

_encerrado en una celda del Shibusen_ le respondió con tono serio.

_aún no lo puedo creer… nunca me espere eso de Raiko, ¡cuando lo trasladen aquí yo misma me encargare de él!_ con un tono entre triste y molesta.

_ ¡que bien!, ¿puedo golpearlo?_

_hay, Taku-chan, no hables así, es tu hermano después de todo_

_pero mamá…_ dijo con un tono de niño regañado.

_no, yo me encargo de él, por cierto, ¿Cómo están ustedes?_

_ Júlian y yo estamos bien, pero a Maka le lastimó una pierna, por suerte no fue muy grave y se recuperará pronto… ¡ah, si! Y a su compañero también lo lastimaron, lo de él si fue un poco grave pero ya está bien_

_su compañero… mmm… ¿Cuál era?_ pensativa.

_ya te lo había dicho antes, ese, el de pelo blanco, Soul Evans, la guadaña, ¿recuerdas?_

_ ¡ah! Si,… ¿Evans?... mmm… interesante…_

_ …y… ¿papá…?_ preguntó entre temeroso y enojado, apretando el teléfono.

_bueno… tu padre está muy ocupado, ya sabes…_ pero no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida por su hijo.

_él ni siquiera preguntó por mi desde que me fui ¿verdad?_ con un tono desilusionado y molesto.

_Taku-chan… no es eso, es que está muy ocupado y… bueno, ahora tengo que colgar, saluda a Ju-chan y Maka-chan de mi parte, y no se duerman tarde ¿de acuerdo?_

_de acuerdo…_

_adiós, te quiero_

_yo también mamá, adiós_

Hasta que escuchó que colgaron del otro lado y él hizo lo mismo, pero el chico no se movió, quedó en la misma posición desde que colgó, aún con la mano sobre el teléfono y con la cabeza gacha.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Soul y Maka, se encontraban los dos en el sofá. El peliblanco le cambiaba los vendajes a su compañera que tenia la pierna lastimada, apoyada sobre las de él.

_pero puedo hacerlo yo_ decía la rubia un tanto avergonzada.

_tu me cambiaste los vendajes a mi, ahora me corresponde cambiártelos a ti_ con mirada seria pero tono calmado, mientras terminaba de colocar el nuevo vendaje.

_ya está_ anunció el arma.

_gracias_ retirando su pierna de las de él.

Aunque al chico no le hubiera molestado para nada si la hubiese dejado ahí mas tiempo.

_¿todavía te duele?_ preguntó la guadaña.

_no, ya estoy bien, ¿Cómo está tu herida?_

_mejor, esta no fue tan profunda como la que me hizo Chrona_

Pero ante el comentario la chica bajó la mirada, aun se sentía culpable. Soul notó esto y rápidamente aclaró

_pero eso ya pasó, ¿Qué importa?_ algo nervioso

_si… estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir, buenas noches_ dijo su técnico mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa falsa que no pasó desapercibida por la guadaña.

_que descanses_ murmuró el arma.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al dia siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento, retomaron las prácticas para sincronizarse en equipo, pero nuevamente habían problemas, en especial cuando intentaban sincronizarse con Nagi. Prácticamente los únicos que podían sincronizarse mas o menos con él eran Tsubaki, Kid y las hermanas. Black Star ya lo odiaba tanto que no podía, y Soul y Maka por obvias razones, aunque con Michiru no tenían problemas, ni siquiera Soul.

_bien, vallan a dar una vuelta, descansen, distráiganse, o lo que sea_ anunció Stein ya harto, después de todo habían estado así desde hacía más de tres horas.

Los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente y se dispersaron. Soul y Maka se alejaron un poco y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol exhaustos.

_así no lo conseguiremos nunca…_ comentó el peliblanco.

_ya lo se, pero no puedo sincronizarme con Nagi_ murmuró su técnico.

_si, yo tampoco, no puedo ni quiero sincronizarme con él_ dijo con pesadez.

_aunque con Micchi tu tampoco tuviste problemas_ decía pensativa.

_por cierto… hablando de Michiru… oí que hubo algo entre ustedes_ intentando sonar lo mas disimulado posible.

_ ¿algo entre nosotros?...mmm… ¿te refieres al beso?_

El arma asintió, pero por dentro ya comenzaba a surgir un instinto asesino hacia Michiru.

_si… eso pasó cuando teníamos diez años, pero no es justo, no debería contar como un beso, fue un accidente_ decía animada entre pensativa y divertida recordando viejos tiempos.

Flashback:

_En uno de los edificios más espaciosos, elegantes y usados por la clase alta, se llevaba a cabo una reunión para anunciar a los candidatos. Las familias de Maka, Michiru y Nagi estaban presentes, mas otros invitados especiales. _

_En el salón principal todo estaba perfectamente decorado de la manera mas elegante y sobria posible, mientras los invitados vestidos de gala para la ocasión hablaban y tomaban pequeños aperitivos._

_Mientras que por uno de los pasillos corría la pequeña Maka, también arreglada para la ocasión, llevaba el pelo suelto y ligeramente ondulado, dejando caer dos mechones sobre sus hombros, con un elegante vestido celeste sin mangas, con encajes azules en la parte superior y largo hasta las rodillas. Traía unos zapatos azules con un pequeño tacón, y como accesorios una gargantilla azul y un pequeño lazo también azul, adornando un mechón de cabello._

_Del otro lado del pasillo corría el pequeño Michiru con un traje blanco y camisa celeste con corbata blanca. Corría desesperado intentando llegar a tiempo, ya que se había olvidado por completo de la reunión y se había quedado dormido._

_Maka seguía corriendo, y con una experiencia similar a la de Michiru, solo que ella estaba tarde porque las sirvientas querían maquillarla y vestirla como una muñequita. La obligaron a probarse mil vestidos y peinados hasta que sin que ninguna lo notara, logró escaparse de la habitación. Por eso odiaba ese tipo de reuniones elegantes. Ahora solo tenía que llegar al salón principal, pero no lo encontraba, ese lugar era enorme, y tenía tantos pasillos como un laberinto. Ya llevaba dos horas intentando encontrar el salón principal._

_Decidió doblar en el siguiente pasillo, y su sorpresa fue toparse… o mejor dicho, chocarse con su amigo de la infancia de frente. Fue tan repentino que no pudieron esquivar al otro, e inevitablemente sus labios se juntaron producto del choque._

_Cuando terminaron de caer al piso todo les daba vueltas, y no entendían nada._

__lo siento Maka-chan, es que se me hizo tarde y… etto… ¿estas bien?_ preguntó Michiru nervioso._

__ ¿eh? ¡ah! Si, si, estoy bien jeje…disculpa, no me fije por donde iba_ también algo nerviosa._

_Michiru rápidamente se levantó y le tendió la mano mientras decía _te ves muy linda con ese vestido… deberías usarlo mas seguido_ con una dulce sonrisa._

__tu también te ves bien de traje_ mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba. Pero algo llamo su atención _Micchi…__

__ ¿si?__

__¿por que estas descalzo?__

__ ¡¿que?! ¡¿descalzo?!... sabia que olvidaba algo…_ terminó haciendo un puchero infantil mientras Maka solo lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza y reía un poco._

_A lo lejos se escucharon algunas voces de las sirvientas llamando a la rubia._

__demonios, ya me encontraron… vamos Micchi_ tomándolo de la mano y comenzó a correr, prácticamente arrastrándolo._

__¿te escapaste de nuevo?_ preguntó inocente._

__ ¡por supuesto! Esas locas desquiciadas me tenían ahí desde la mañana_ le explicó mientras se perdían en otro de los pasillos._

_Y desde lejos, se encontraba Nagi que lo había presenciado todo y estaba mirando con odio a Michiru mientras apretaba los dientes y del enojo aruñaba una pared que le sirvió para ocultarse._

Fin del Flashback.

Por supuesto que su compañero suspiró aliviado interiormente y su instinto asesino desapareció.

Pero de la nada apareció Nagi por detrás de la rubia, sujetándole un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano que le quedaba libre al chico, la abrazó por la cintura, apegándola más a él. Todo fue tan rápido que la pobre no pudo ni reaccionar.

_me estoy aburriendo Maka-chan, ¿Por qué no seguimos con el juego que dejamos pendiente el otro dia?_ con ese tono de niño bueno que tanto irritaba a la guadaña.

Pero tan rápido como un rayo, Soul puso su mano sobre la muñeca del intruso, ejerciendo presión y liberando a su técnico. Los chicos mantenían un intenso duelo de miradas hasta que alguien desvió su atención.

_lamento interrumpir, pero Shinigami-sama quiere verlos_ anunció Stein dándole un par de vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron con Shinigami-sama los demás ya estaban ahí.

_bien, ahora que todos están aquí, les asignaré su próxima misión. Irán Kid y las hermanas Thompson, Black Star y Tsubaki y Soul y Maka_

_¿y Nagi-kun y yo?_ preguntó curioso Michiru.

_ustedes aún no logran sincronizarse por completo con los demás, ni siquiera pueden sincronizarse bien entre ustedes, asique se quedaran aquí entrenando_ anunció el shinigami, para luego continuar _irán a Grecia, recientemente Aracnofobia ha estado ahí, y creemos que están reclutando mas brujas_

Y una vez terminado el anuncio, salieron tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, y en el camino Soul y Black Star le hacían muecas a Nagi que parecía disgustado.

En las puertas del Shibusen, se encontraron con los hermanos de Maka que los esperaban afuera.

_¿por que tardaron tanto? Casi nos vamos sin ustedes_ dijo Takuma con una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿ustedes también irán a Grecia?_ preguntó Liz.

_si, nos avisaron esta mañana_ respondió Júlian.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando llegaron a Grecia se dividieron para poder buscar más información, aunque Maka igual tenía que estar regañando a Soul porque el arma se distraía a cada rato en vez de concentrarse en la misión. Luego comenzaron a investigar por algunas calles, pero les llamó la atención que estuviera tan bacía, y las casas tenían rejas en las ventanas y en las puertas. Por suerte pasaron dos jóvenes por ahí y aprovecharon para preguntarles.

_disculpen, ¿han sucedido cosas fuera de lo común últimamente por aquí?_ preguntó la técnico.

_son extranjeros ¿verdad?_ preguntó uno de ellos.

Soul y Maka solo asintieron.

_pues… hace como un mes un loco comenzó a atacar a la gente, lo llaman "el psicópata" , y por mas que la policía investiga nunca encuentran ninguna pista_ explicó el otro muchacho.

Maka y Soul se miraron y luego el peliblanco dijo _ ¿el psicópata?, y ¿exactamente, que hace?_

_bueno… él ataca a las parejas, los mata sin dejar ningún rastro, y solo actúa de noche, por eso todos aquí tenemos rejas. Será mejor que no salgan de noche_ explicó el otro joven.

_gracias por la advertencia_ dijo la chica mientras los muchachos seguían su camino.

La rubia y el peliblanco siguieron caminando por un rato, pensando en lo que acababan de oír.

_asique el psicópata…_ murmuró el arma pensativo.

_no deja ningún rastro… podría ser un kishin_ dedujo su compañera.

_si, pero vamos con los demás a ver si averiguaron algo_ mientras apuraba el paso hasta llegar al punto de encuentro, donde los esperaban Black Star y Tsubaki, y casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Kid y las hermanas.

_¿averiguaron algo?_ preguntó el peliazul.

_casi nada, pero me parece que Aracnofobia ya no está aquí_ respondió Kid.

_ ¿y como les fue a ustedes?_ preguntó Tsubaki dirigiendo su vista hacia Soul y Maka.

_pues, según lo que nos dijeron, hay un asesino suelto, que tal vez puede ser un kishin_ aclaró el peliblanco.

_ ¡ah, si! Nosotros también escuchamos algo así, ese que ataca a las parejas de noche…mmm… el psicópata, algo asi…_dijo Black Star pensativo cruzado de brazos, a lo que la guadaña y su técnico asintieron.

Luego llegaron Júlian y Takuma.

_¿como les fue?_ preguntó su hermana.

_no pudimos averiguar mucho, pero parece que Aracnofobia ya se fue, y algo de un psicópata_ anunció el mayor.

_si, precisamente hablábamos de eso_ aclaró Liz.

_entonces… ¿Qué dicen…? ¿kishin?_ preguntó Kid.

_seguramente_ respondió Júlian.

_que decepción… nos mandan a todos aquí para cazar un simple kishin… ¡¿Cómo pueden desperdiciar mi talento en una misión como ésta?!_ reclamó el peliazul.

_bueno, algo es algo_ dijo Liz no muy interesada mientras se limaba una uña.

_¿y bien? ¿Cómo hacemos para cazarlo?_ preguntó Maka.

_bueno… ya que solo ataca a las parejas y de noche, tendremos que dispersarnos… no sabemos dónde atacará, asique nos dividiremos nuevamente_ explicó Kid. Los demás escuchaban el plan atentamente y el shinigami continuó _ Soul y Maka tendrán que fingir ser pareja, lo mismo para Black Star y Tsubaki_

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_ gritaron los cuatro y Takuma al mismo tiempo.

_bueno, es la única manera, solo ataca a las parejas_ se excusaba Kid.

_ ¡ah, claro, ¿y ustedes que?!_ preguntó molesto el ninja.

_Takuma y Júlian vigilaran los alrededores por si ven algo sospechoso, Liz, Patty y yo también vigilaremos, pero por la zona de las casas, mientras, Black Star y Tsubaki, quédense por el parque y Soul y Maka por el bosque. Si el kishin los ataca solo griten y llegaremos en un minuto_ explicó el shinigami.

Y al ser un plan tan bien elaborado no pudieron quejarse, aunque no quedaban del todo satisfechos con la idea, en especial Takuma que pretendía matar a Soul con la mirada.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cuando el sol se ocultó y apareció la luna, todos fueron a los lugares acordados, Júlian y Takuma escondidos entre unos arbustos, Kid y las chicas también escondidos vigilando las casas, Soul y Maka en el bosque y Black Star y Tsubaki en el parque.

Se quedaron sentados en una banca algo nerviosos. Si Kid los hubiera visto seguramente los regañaría, ya que parecían cualquier cosa menos una pareja. Estaban sentados lo mas lejos posible del otro sin hacer nada.

_no pasa nada…_ murmuró Black Star para romper el hielo.

_bueno… es que tampoco estamos haciendo nada_ respondió una muy nerviosa Tsubaki. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso.

Luego llegó más silencio tenso. Black Star se sentía muy extraño, nunca se había sentido así.

El ambiente se volvió mas tenso, hasta que el peliazul colocó una mano sobre la de Tsubaki. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y ruborizada, pero él seguía mirando hacia otro lado, aunque se le podía notar un muy ligero sonrojo.

Al sentir la mirada de su compañera aclaró al instante.

_bueno… tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos pareja, ¿no?_ con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en su voz, que supo disimular muy bien, y aún sin mirarla. Pero sí dirigió su vista hacia su compañera al sentir su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, mientras que también lo tomaba de la mano.

Pero ahora era ella quien lo miraba, y estaba completamente roja.

_tu lo dijiste, tenemos que hacer que se vea real_ explicó nerviosa.

El técnico ya no podía más, se veía hermosa, y nunca lo había notado hasta ese momento. Suavemente la separó un poco de él para mirarla a la cara, pero su arma se puso nerviosa ante el contacto visual y desvió la mirada ruborizada.

Él colocó una mano en el mentón de la chica, girándola hacia él nuevamente y murmuró

_hagamos que se vea más real entonces_ para luego juntar sus labios.

Ella se sorprendió por un momento, no esperaba eso de su compañero, además de que su sonrojo se hacía mas fuerte. Se fue calmando cuando vio que él estaba tranquilo, asique decidió hacer lo mismo que su técnico y cerrar los ojos para disfrutar cada segundo de ese beso.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Maka estaba nerviosa porque sabía que Soul usaría eso como excusa, y no se equivocó, ya que sintió como los brazos de la guadaña la rodearon desde atrás. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que su compañero comenzó a besarle el cuello.

_S-Soul…_ lo llamó bastante nerviosa y ruborizada.

_ ¿que?, siempre me regañas porque no me concentro en la misión, ahora sí me estoy concentrando y ¿también me reclamas?_ murmuraba cerca del oído de la chica, haciéndola estremecerse un poco.

La giró para quedar frente a frente y la recostó sobre el árbol de atrás. Se fue acercando más y más, pegándola a su cuerpo, para luego besarla.

Soul había estado esperando mucho por ese beso, y finalmente, solos, la tenía _solo para él, _y pensaba disfrutar de ese momento. Si todas las misiones fueran así no le molestaría para nada. Rápidamente y como las otras veces, fue intensificando el beso introduciendo su lengua, mientras que con las manos recorría la cintura de su técnico.

Ella por otro lado decidió dejarse llevar, después de todo se justifica, era una misión, asique no tardó en corresponder el beso, mientras que con sus manos jugaba con el pelo del chico.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando nuevamente sintió las manos de su arma recorriendo su pierna hasta deslizarse por debajo de la falda, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, mientras que con la otra que tenía puesta en la cintura de la rubia subía lentamente.

Ella no pudo contener unos pequeños gemidos, que volvían loco al peliblanco, incitándolo a seguir.

_espera… Soul…_ logró articular intentando recuperar el aire.

_¿que sucede?_ murmuró sin detenerse.

_te… te estas pasando… detente_ aún con respiración agitada y sonrojada al máximo.

Y pareció funcionar, ya que el arma se detuvo. Se quedaron así por un tiempo, sin moverse, pero luego quitó la mano que tenía en _esa _parte de su técnico para luego dejarse caer al piso sobre ella, sin dañarla en el proceso.

_¿q-que estas…_ pero no logró terminar porque la besó de nuevo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

_lo siento pero no puedo detenerme así como así… déjame seguir… un poco mas…_ casi suplicando, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Inmediatamente volvió a besarla, y cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle se vieron interrumpidos por algo que se acercaba y los atacó. Por suerte lograron esquivarlo.

_asique después de todo si era un kishin…_ murmuró la rubia.

_ ¡Maka!_ avisó Soul antes de transformarse.

Cuando tuvo la guadaña entre sus manos comenzó a atacar al kishin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En los arbustos, un chico rubio vigilaba su alrededor ya con sueño.

_que aburrido… oi, ¿y si el kishin no se aparece hoy?_ preguntó Júlian con una cara de aburrimiento extremo.

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su hermano, asique se giró para mirarlo y notó que estaba rompiendo hojas y ramas como zombie mientras murmuraba

_ese maldito…si se atreve a tocar a Maka lo mataré_ una y otra vez, sin dejar de romper hojas y causando que se hermano se le quede viendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

De pronto percibieron un sonido de árboles cayendo que provenía del bosque.

En una fracción de segundos intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritaron alarmados mientras corrían lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque.

Al llegar, notaron que efectivamente, estaba peleando contra el kishin, y no parecía irle nada bien. Tenía un hombro lastimado y algunas otras heridas pequeñas y raspones por el resto del cuerpo .

Takuma rápidamente se transformó, y una vez en las manos de su técnico, atacaron al kishin, pero lo esquivó y con su cola le dio un latigazo que lo lanzó contra unos árboles.

El monstruo con apariencia de dinosaurio volvió a mirar a la chica, y estaba a punto de atacarla cuando recibió unos disparos que lo hicieron retroceder.

De uno arbustos apareció Kid, pero repentinamente dejó su expresión seria y comenzó a tener un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

_pero que cosa tan desagradable… ¡algo tan asimétrico no debería existir!_ gritó ya en uno de sus ataques de simetría e intensificó el ataque, pero no se esperó que el kishin saltara directo a atacarlo con sus filosas garras.

Justo al instante en el que debía haber alcanzado al chico con su ataque descubrió que le faltaba un brazo.

_ ¡Oi, oi, oi! ¡ustedes si que están perdidos sin mí!_ gritó Black Star desde lo alto de un árbol sosteniendo el brazo del monstruo.

Pero el kishin no se rindió y regeneró su brazo al instante, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo ya había atacado al shinigami, que fue lanzado barios metros chocando con todos los árboles.

Luego Maka y Black Star lo atacaron, y lamentablemente tampoco funcionó y fueron lanzados al igual que Kid.

El peliazul tuvo suerte y aterrizó en unos arbustos, pero Maka se estrelló de espaldas contra un gran árbol, golpeándose muy fuerte en la cabeza.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritó Soul volviendo a su forma humana y atrapándola antes de caer al piso, pero su técnico ya estaba inconsciente producto del golpe.

El kishin peleaba contra Black Star, que ya estaba cansado y lastimado, pero por suerte para el técnico, Júlian golpeó al kishin desde atrás y el peliazul pudo darle el golpe final.

Se dejó caer de rodillas exhausto.

_Black Star ¿estas bien?_ preguntaba Tsubaki preocupada mientras regresaba a su forma humana.

_si, no te preocupes, el gran Black Star es invencible_ respondió tan arrogante como siempre.

Después salieron de entre los arbustos las hermanas Thompson cargando a su técnico inconsciente.

_bien, ahora solo tenemos que ir a un hospital_ dijo Liz.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya en el hospital, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, las hermanas Thompson, Júlian y Takuma estaban sentados en la sala de espera, por más que el peliazul tuviera un brazo roto y Júlian unos cuantos raspones y vendajes, los dejaron ir con los demás a esperar a los otros dos que todavía no despertaban.

Pasó una enfermera y le preguntaron por el estado de sus amigos.

_bueno, a Kid-kun ya lo curamos, solo falta que despierte, y a Maka-chan todavía la están curando, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y tenemos que esperar a que despierte para ver si tiene algún daño de gravedad_ explicó la muchacha para luego seguir caminando por uno de los pasillos.

Los chicos ahora se preocupaban por Maka, en especial sus hermanos y Soul.

Pasaron dos horas y llegó otra enfermera.

_disculpe, ¿ya tienen noticias de Maka-chan?_ preguntó Tsubaki.

La enfermera miró la libreta que llevaba y muy entusiasmada dijo _ ¡ah, si! ¡felicidades, será una niña!_ apenas terminó su anuncio todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta.

_ ¿p-perdón???_ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tsubaki.

Y luego Liz dijo_ ¿Qué será…_

_una niña ???_ terminó Patty.

La enfermera no entendía la reacción de los jóvenes, pero siguió explicando muy entusiasmada _si, está embarazada, ¿no lo sabían?_

Ellos se quedaron más sorprendidos, miles de cosas pasaban por sus mentes intentando asimilar lo que les dijo la chica. Cuando finalmente pudieron reaccionar, todos giraron lentamente su cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Soul. El pobre no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera terminaba de entender lo que pasaba y estaba tan o más confundido que ellos.

_e-esperen, yo no hice nada_ decía retrocediendo a medida que Júlian y Takuma se le acercaban para matarlo.

_ ¡enserio!! ¡soy inocente! ¡no hice na…_ fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que los hermanos de la rubia se le tiraran encima y comenzaran a golpearlo.

Tsubaki apenas saliendo del shock miró a la enfermera y le dijo _emm… es Maka de la habitación 215_

La muchacha volvió a mirar la libreta y respondió algo apenada _ ¡ah!, si, perdón, me equivoqué. Sus funciones vitales ya son estables, pronto despertará_

Tsubaki y los demás suspiraron aliviados, mientras que los chicos dejaron de golpear a Soul, que después de esa paliza quedó peor que los demás.

_emm… lo atendemos a él también_ dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

_ ¿y ya podemos ir a verla?_ preguntó Tsubaki.

_si, como ya dije, despertará pronto_ respondió la chica.

Luego las hermanas Thompson fueron a visitar a su técnico, mientras que los demás fueron a ver a Maka.

CONTINUARA…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jaja, bueno, no c pueden quejar, despues d todo valio la pena esperar, este cap c los deje mas largo d lo normal**

**el proximo cap creo q s igual d largo q este XD**

**hasta la proxima semana, dejen reviews !!**


	18. Chapter 18

**konichiwa ^^**

**primero quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes q han seguido mi fic XD**

**bueno, como c los prometí, este cap s mas largo q el anterior... o x lo menos eso espero XD**

**bien, no los entretengo mas, aki les dejo el ultimo cap**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**18. Compromiso**

Pasaron tres días y regresaron al Shibusen, Júlian y se había curado, Kid y Maka también, y Black Star estaba mejor, pero aún con el brazo fracturado. Shinigami-sama decidió darles un descanso y Stein suspendió los entrenamientos.

Era fin de semana, asique se salvaron de las clases, y Kid ese día particularmente estaba muy feliz ya que se enteró de que Chrona regresaría, pero solo sería por una semana, luego la enviarían de nuevo a Francia.

Las hermanas Thompson se fueron a comprar, cosa que normalmente molestaría a su técnico si no estuviera tan embobado, porque cada vez que salían a comprar se convertían en máquinas de gastar dinero, el de Kid por supuesto.

Black Star como siempre buscaba meterse en alguna pelea, pero su arma se lo impedía recordándole que estaba lastimado y no lo dejaba pelear.

Soul y Maka salieron a dar una vuelta para distraerse de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días. Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde habían tenido su cita y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

_fin de semana… pensé que nunca llegaría_ murmuró el peliblanco con pereza mientras bostezaba.

_no fue para tanto, el último día nos dieron el alta a todos y pudimos hacer un recorrido por Grecia_ dijo su técnico.

_si, ese recorrido fue una de las mejores cosas de Grecia_

_en especial porque te quedabas embobado viendo a todas las chicas con escote que pasaban_ murmuró algo molesta viéndolo de reojo.

_no me digas que te pusiste celosa_ con un tono burlón.

_no estoy celosa_ respondió cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado ligeramente sonrojada.

El arma suspiró y luego agregó _pero lo mejor de Grecia fue cuando estábamos en el bosque… lástima que el kishin apareció tan pronto_

La chica se sonrojó bastante, y él sonrió triunfante al verla. Luego se levantó y se puso sobre ella, recostándola en el piso.

_ ¿Qué tal si continuamos con lo que dejamos pendiente?_ murmuró el peliblanco con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella aún roja giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y le dijo _eres un pervertido…_

Y como pudo, logró escabullirse y levantarse para luego comenzar a caminar de regreso, dejando atrás a Soul que se quedó con las ganas. Suspiró algo fastidiado y se dispuso a seguirla.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En el hotel donde estaban Júlian y Takuma, un rubio descansaba cómodamente en una habitación, roncando ligeramente, y casi cayéndose de la cama, pero un ruido muy fuerte lo despertó y causó que se terminara de caer.

_ ¡¿Que?!_ Se escuchaba desde la habitación de su hermano.

Júlian se levantó aún con sueño y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Takuma, que hablaba por teléfono.

_no puedes estar hablando en serio_ volvió a hablar su hermano mayor y después continuó _de acuerdo, pero no me parece buena idea_

Júlian se le quedó mirando dudoso.

_también te quiero, adiós_ finalmente terminó de hablar y colgó.

_¿quien era?_ preguntó el menor.

_mamá_

_ ¿y de que hablaban?_

_no me lo vas a creer…_ dijo con pesadez mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la gente que pasaba por la calle pudo oír desde dentro del hotel un gran _ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_ por parte del rubio.

Peor inmediatamente el mayor le tapó la boca y le dijo _si, ya lo se, es impresionante, pero por ahora no digas nada, mamá ya le envió una carta a Spirit-san_

_pero eso es lo que me preocupa, ¿Cómo se lo tomará papá?_

_no lo sé, pero si comienza a perseguirlo para matarlo yo también lo haré_ respondió muy molesto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya por la tarde, en casa de Kid, sus armas lo miraban entretenidas, nunca habían visto a su técnico así.

_oye Kid-kun, ¿A dónde vas?_ preguntó Patty.

_saldré un momento a ver a Chrona_ respondió mientras se echaba colonia.

_mmm… con razón te estás arreglando tanto_ murmuró Liz divertida con una sonrisa picara.

_n-no es para eso, quedamos en vernos hoy para enseñarle francés, necesitará saberlo si se quedará otros dos meses en Francia_ explicó nervioso.

_mmm… francés… el idioma del amor…_ murmuró Liz aún con esa sonrisa pícara mientras su hermana reía.

_y-ya les dije que no es para eso… ¿no iban a salir de compras?_ mientras se ponía gel en su cabello, verificando que no quedara ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar que pudiera arruinar su simetría.

_ya salimos a comprar… tres veces_ respondió Patty, señalando una montaña de paquetes y bolsas de colores.

A Kid casi le da un ataque cuando lo vio, pero por más que le doliera dijo desesperado.

_ ¡el 3 no es simetrico! Por lo menos que sea par, ¡vallan otra vez!_ disculpándose mentalmente con su billetera, las chicas celebraron y salieron como un rayo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al día siguiente, Shinigami-sama citó a Soul y Maka, que al llegar se sorprendieron un poco de ver ahí también a Nagi y Michiru. Instintivamente Soul se puso delante de su técnico, dejándola lo más lejos posible de Nagi, y frente a ellos se encontraba Spirit con una carta, se le veía bastante molesto.

_bien, como yo soy el padre de Maka me corresponde a mi decirles_ anunció sin ganas mientras comenzaba a leer la carta en voz alta:

_"por este medio se les comunica que se adelantará la fecha del compromiso y será ésta semana, y también hemos agregado otro candidato. Tras hablar con la familia Evans, acordamos que el hijo menor, Soul Evans será ahora otro candidato. Cuando llegue la fecha del compromiso, todos los candidatos deberán estar presentes independientemente de quien sea elegido."_ terminó de leer y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Cuando pudieron reaccionar, Michiru cambió su semblante a uno tan feliz como siempre, Nagi totalmente furioso y Soul festejando interiormente mientras se burlaba de Nagi, Maka seguía sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar al apartamento, la rubia todavía intentaba asimilar lo que le dijo su padre. En cuanto a Soul… a él podía comerlo un kishin, caerle un meteorito encima, o lo que sea, pero moriría feliz, nunca estuvo tan feliz de pertenecer a la familia Evans.

_al fin… ahora no hay ningún problema_ dijo mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

Eso la sacó de su trance y sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo, pero algo la perturbaba y no la dejaba tranquila, las cosas finalmente estaban saliendo bien, demasiado bien. Pero aún así decidió disfrutar el momento.

El peliblanco no tardó en recostarla sobre el sofá y comenzar a besarla. Estaba impaciente, emocionado, feliz y otra mezcla de emociones. Pronto comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos, logró deslizar una mano por debajo de la blusa y acariciarle lentamente la cintura, siguió subiendo hasta llegar al sujetador, luego deslizó algunos dedos por debajo de la prenda, llegando hacia su destino. Sintió que alcanzó algo suave, que hizo que la rubia gimiera ligeramente y se aferrara más a él.

Para el arma los gemidos de la chica eran como echarle gasolina al fuego, lo volvían loco. Y con la mano que tenia libre desabrochaba los botones de la blusa, mientras que con la otra mano seguía _trabajando _debajo del sujetador. Cada vez tocando y explorando más el bulto suave que tenía bajo su mano, que causó que Maka sintiera un ligero escalofrío y soltara algunos gemidos, aumentando el ritmo del chico.

La guadaña dejó sus labios para comenzar a besarle el cuello y seguir bajando. Pero luego hizo algo que la rubia no se esperaba, se levantó con aún respiración agitada y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

_¿Soul…?_ preguntó confundida.

_ahora regreso, traeré champagne_ aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

_¿que?, ¿champagne? Todavía no tenemos edad para beber_

_si, pero esta es una ocasión especial, hay que celebrar_ mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Pasaron veinte minutos y el arma regreso con una botella y dos copas, pero al notar que su compañera no estaba en el sofá, siguió buscándola con la mirada.

_¿Maka?_ peguntó mientras dejaba las cosas en la cocina.

Pronto la vio saliendo de su habitación, ya estaba arreglada, pero lo que llamó su atención fue que traía una maleta con ella.

_ ¿y eso?_ preguntó confundido.

_me iré a vivir con mis hermanos_

_ ¡¿ehh?! ¡¿por que?!_ preguntó alarmado.

_porque ahora eres un candidato, y tengo prohibido vivir con un candidato, lo siento… reglas de la familia_

_pero… ¿y lo de esta noche?_ preguntó con un tono de desilusión.

_lo siento, enserio, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento_ con cara de suplica mientras se disculpaba.

Pero Soul bajó un poco la mirada decepcionado.

_vamos, no pongas esa cara_ insistía ella mientras se acercaba y tomaba suavemente un lado de su cara para que la mire, y después de regalarle una dulce sonrisa lo besó.

Por un momento se quedó sin hacer nada, era la primera vez que ella lo besaba, y su manera era muy diferente a la de él, ese beso fue dulce y suave, como ella.

Luego separaron sus labios y se miraron.

_de acuerdo… intentaré sobrevivir sin ti_ bromeó Soul con tono dramático intentando dar lástima.

Su técnico sonrió y abrió la puerta.

_nos vemos mañana_ dijo antes de cerrar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Spirit caminaba a paso lento por uno de los pasillos, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin ganas. Despues de un bostezo se cruzó con Stein a mitad de camino, en su silla, también a 0 por hora y sin ganas.

_Spirit-sempai, te llegó una carta_ le dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba un sobre, luego siguió su camino.

El pelirrojo miró algo extrañado la carta, "¿tan pronto?" pensó mientras leía, pero cuando comenzó a leer la ultima parte abrió los ojos de par en par.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los alumnos estaban entrando a la clase, y un peliblanco buscaba a cierta chica con la mirada, hasta que por fin la vió. Se apresuró a llegar donde estaba ella y disimuladamente le susurró al oído.

_te extrañe anoche_ con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella pueda oírlo y una sonrisa picara.

Causando que su técnico se ruborizara ligeramente. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras el arma seguía caminando.

Apenas terminaron de acomodarse entró el profesor en su silla, a paso de tortuga, con un cigarro en la boca y una cara de resaca impresionante. Cuando comenzó a dar la clase algunos aprovecharon el estado deplorable del profesor para chismear y murmurar cosas, y la guadaña y su técnico no fueron la excepción.

_¿y ya te acomodaste bien en casa de tus hermanos?_ susurró Soul.

_si, se pusieron muy felices cuando les dije que viviría con ellos_ respondió con el mismo tono de voz y una pequeña sonrisa.

Disimuladamente el arma colocó una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia.

_Soul, aquí no_ lo regañó ligeramente sonrojada.

_¿por que?, anoche me dejaste con las ganas, ahora tendrás que compensármelo_ susurró con una sonrisa picara mientras seguía subiendo ya peligrosamente cerca de la falda.

_ ¡Soul!_ susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo él pudiera oírla, pero como vio que el muchacho la ignoró por completo, le pateó el tobillo, cosa que logró detenerlo.

_ ¡auch!_ gritó, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo miraran mientras se frotaba el tobillo.

_ ¿sucede algo Soul?_ lo regañó el profesor con mirada seria.

_no, nada, solo me dio un... calambre_ mirando de reojo a su compañera.

Stein y todos los demás siguieron con sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado.

La guadaña la miró fastidiado, reclamándole con la mirada.

_¿por que me pateaste?_ susurró molesto.

_porque tú no tienes sentido común, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso aquí? Pervertido_ respondió ella también molesta.

El chico bufó y se cruzó de brazos mientras se estiraba hacia atrás.

El resto de la clase se pasó muy lenta, en especial porque Soul y Maka dejaron de hablarse y prácticamente de mirarse. Ella no lo miraba, pero él a veces la veía, y no podía evitarlo, sus ojos rápidamente bajaban hasta su falda y un montón de cosas pervertidas pasaban por su mente, asique tenía que desviar la mirada antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

Finalmente la clase terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, se dirigían a sus casas, a excepción d Kid y Chrona que salieron al cine con la excusa de que era una película en francés, para seguir "estudiando".

Maka seguía a sus hermanos, pero luego su compañero la alcanzó.

_psss_ le susurró para llamar su atención, y funcionó, ya que se detuvo y lo miró.

_¿que sucede Maka?_ preguntó Júlian girándose para ver a su hermana.

_adelántense, luego los alcanzo_ anunció la chica antes de irse con su arma.

Takuma se les quedó mirando con una cara que parecía que saldría corriendo a matar a Soul en cualquier momento, asique el rubio tuvo que empujarlo hacia la salida antes de que el loco de su hermano cometiera un asesinato.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La guadaña y su técnico se detuvieron en una zona apartada, algo boscosa.

_¿que quieres?_ preguntó aún molesta.

_besarte_ le respondió antes de lanzarse hacia ella y hacer lo que acababa de decir.

Se abalanzó tan de repente sobre su compañera que se vio obligada a retroceder unos pasos hasta toparse con un árbol, sin deshacer el beso, que duró bastante, hasta tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, solo el tiempo necesario para recuperar el aliento y volver a unir sus labios.

El peliblanco disfrutaba cada minuto y sus manos impacientes comenzaron su recorrido por el cuerpo de la rubia, deslizando una mano por debajo de la blusa mientras que con la otra intentaba abrirla. Estaba tan impaciente que le costaba desabrochar los botones gracias a su apuro y su mano torpe.

Apresuró su otra mano y siguió subiendo hasta sentir que alcanzó un bulto suave, que a medida que lo tocaba causaba el efecto que buscaba, haciéndola gemir. Eso lo hacía perder el control y se dejara dominar por sus instintos, asique colocó una pierna entre las de la chica, separándolas, mientras le besaba el cuello.

Esto la hizo gemir de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte, y la mano con la que su arma le abría la blusa se encontraba ahora subiendo por una de sus piernas.

_Soul…_ murmuró entre gemidos.

La guadaña no pudo soportarlo más y la recostó suavemente sobre el piso para posicionarse sobre ella.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos con respiración agitada, y se mantuvieron así unos minutos para recuperar algo de aire. Estaban a punto de continuar hasta que sintieron como alguien cerca de ellos se aclaraba la garganta ruidosamente, causando que los chicos se sobresaltaran y giraran su cabeza en dirección al ruido.

_lamento interrumpir pero Shinigami-sama quiere verlos… lástima que estén tan ocupados_ anunció Stein con una sonrisa divertida viendo como la chica se ruborizaba , además de que su arma seguía sobre ella, mirando al profesor con odio por interrumpir en la mejor parte.

Antes de irse, Stein murmuró _que bueno que fui yo el que vino a avisarles y no Spirit-sempai_ con un tono divertido.

Cuando el profesor se fue, Maka aún ruborizada se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse, ya que gracias a su compañero quedó hacha un desastre, despeinada y con la ropa totalmente desarreglada.

Él solo tuvo que peinarse un poco con la mano y acomodar su chaqueta, luego esperó a su técnico.

_que vergüenza, ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí viendonos?_ murmuró totalmente roja mientras abrochaba los botones de su blusa.

_¿que importa cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?, podría haberse quedado esperando sin hacer ruido, pero nooo, tuvo que interrumpir justo en la mejor parte_ protestaba molesto.

Cuando Maka terminó de arreglarse comenzaron a caminar.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar con Shinigami-sama, nuevamente se encontraban ahí Nagi, Michiru y Spirit, que estaba con una cara de furia, mas bien odio.

Apenas los recién llegados se acomodaron el pelirrojo les anunció.

_bien, seré breve, quiero terminar lo mas rápido posible con esto… hoy por la mañana me llegó la carta anunciando al prometido definitivo de Maka_ con amargura, para luego sacar la carta del sobre y aclararse la garganta para comenzar a leer.

Michiru feliz como siempre, Nagi con una mirada de "ya gané", Soul apretó los puños y tragó saliva, y Maka mas nerviosa que nunca.

Hasta que ese tenso silencio se terminó cuando Spirit comenzó a leer:

_por medio de esta carta se les comunica que tras numerosas reuniones y reflexionando repetidas veces, se ha escogido al prometido definitivo de Maka. Esa persona es… ¡Michiru!_ ( Ja! No se lo esperaban verdad ? XD )

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_ gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_no, no, no me refería a eso…_ aclaró el pelirrojo mientras golpeaba su frente con la palma de su mano, _Michiru, esto es importante, deja de ver esa mosca y pon atención_

El mencionado solo sonrió tímidamente algo apenado mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados con una gotita en la cabeza.

Spirit se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y continuó con un tono serio _el prometido definitivo de Maka es… Nagi Dai Artai_ con un tono triste al final.

En ese momento el mundo terminó para Soul, como un balde de agua fría, no podía asimilarlo.

Para Maka todo se volvió un caos, cualquier esperanza que tenía de ser feliz se desvaneció, se quería morir.

A Nagi no pareció sorprenderle la noticia para nada, y esbozó una gran sonrisa maléfica, llena de satisfacción.

La guadaña ya no pudo soportarlo más, solo cerró los ojos y se echó a correr, no le importaba a donde, solo quería salir de ahí.

_ ¡Soul!_ gritó la rubia mientras se giraba y lo veía alejarse, para luego salir corriendo tras él.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ella seguía corriendo, buscándolo, pero parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no aparecía por ninguna parte.

_ ¡Soul!_ insistía la chica sin detenerse, casi sin aliento.

Siguió corriendo hasta salir del Shibusen, pero no habían rastros del chico.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y sintió como las cálidas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, hasta que a lo lejos logró escuchar un " ¡Maldición!!!" , asique tan rápido como pudo corrió en dirección al sonido.

A medida que se acercaba entraba más en una zona boscosa, siguió abriéndose paso por los árboles y arbustos hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Golpeando una y otra vez un árbol con sus puños, mientras repetía constantemente.

_maldición, maldición, maldición…_

_Soul…_ murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Solo hasta ese momento el peliblanco notó que ya no estaba solo. Se detuvo y giró hacia ella, pero sin mirarla, y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, ocultando su mirada.

Maka ya no pudo soportarlo más y lo abrazó rompiendo en llanto, quería detener el tiempo justo en ese momento y permanecer con él para siempre. No soportaba verlo así, casi nunca lo veía a él así, asique intentando calmar el dolor de ambos lo abrazó mas fuerte.

El arma estaba a punto de devolverle el abrazo, pero por un momento se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros, separándola lenta y delicadamente de él.

_¿Soul…?_ preguntó confundida con tono triste y sin dejar de llorar.

_no puedo… no lo hagas… tenerte tan cerca y saber que nunca serás mía… me estás torturando_ murmuró también con un tono triste mientras la soltaba y se alejaba.

_ ¡no! No te vallas_ nuevamente rompiendo en llanto y aferrándose a un brazo para detenerlo.

_Maka… por favor…_ hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó _no pienso ir a ese compromiso de ninguna manera_

_ ¿que? ¡no!, tienes que ir, te necesito_ sus lagrimas seguían cayendo y recorriendo sus mejillas. Pero él seguía sin mirarla.

_ ¿para que?, no voy a ver cómo te comprometes con otro tipo_

_tienes que ir… eras un candidato, debes ir_ intentando convencerlo, sin soltarlo.

_era… ya no soy nada, y no pienso ir_

_vamos, no me hagas esto… te necesito_ ya suplicando y con la voz quebrada.

El peliblanco ya no pudo soportarlo más, soltó bruscamente el agarre de la chica y se echó a correr, desapareciendo por entre los árboles.

_ ¡Soul!_ gritó desesperada extendiendo una mano hacia él, esperando verlo regresar, pero eso nunca pasó.

Ya no podía seguirlo, no tenía fuerzas suficientes ni para mantenerse en pie, asique se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras seguía llorando, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior y un dolor punzante en el corazón, que empeoraba cada vez más.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FIN…**

**Jajaja, d ninguna manera, ¿Cómo podría terminar así?, sería el peor fic d la historia XD**

**Además d q muchos d ustedes, ( x no decir todos) me matarían.**

**Ok, volvemos al fic . XD**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pasaron tres días hasta llegar a la fecha del compromiso. Soul no se había aparecido en el Shibusen en esos tres días, no se sabía nada de él y a causa de eso Maka estaba cada vez más deprimida.

Ya estaban todos los preparativos listos igual que los invitados, parecía más una boda que un compromiso.

Se realizaba en un enorme lugar que parecía un castillo. En una de las habitaciones las sirvientas preparaban a la chica, la halagaban y hacían cumplidos mientras la peinaban y arreglaban el vestido, pero nada de eso parecía animarla.

Finalmente Maka quedó lista y salieron de la habitación. Fue caminando a paso lento por uno de los pasillos, que conducían hacia una gran puerta de madera decorada finamente con algunas líneas y formas de color dorado, que ya estaba abierta.

Esperándola en la puerta se encontraban sus hermanos, pero le llamó la atención encontrarse con cierto peliblanco. Apenas lo vio sus ojos recuperaron su brillo, quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Él estaba recargado en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y traje negro. Tampoco estaba de humor, se veía igual de deprimido y con un deje de odio en sus ojos. Pero al verla se quedó embobado unos segundos, se veía hermosa.

Con un vestido blanco con encajes en la parte superior e inferior, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda, unos guantes de seda blancos que llegaban hasta por arriba del codo haciendo juego con el vestido, y su cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado que caía por sus hombros. Lo único que arruinaba esa hermosa imagen era la cara de tristeza de la joven.

Maka siguió caminando hasta pasar por donde estaban ellos, sin intercambiar mirada alguna con Soul, ya que sabía perfectamente que si lo miraba, aunque fuera por un segundo, no tendría las fuerzas para retener las lágrimas.

Pero disimuladamente el chico le susurró algo al oído, y al oír aquellas palabras la chica se detuvo y lo miró algo sonrojada. Después de tanto tiempo finalmente de veían a los ojos. Fue solo por unos segundos, pero para ellos duró una eternidad… o eso hubieran querido.

La rubia bajó la mirada nuevamente y murmuró un leve _gracias…_ para seguir con su camino.

Los hermanos de la chica tenían tantas ganas de matar a Nagi que estaban dispuestos a ir y matarlo en ese mismo instante si llegaban a ver que su hermana derramaba alguna lagrima. Se quedaron viendo con odio al chico que estaba en el altar, que llevaba un traje blanco y una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

_solo míralo, cabello blanco y traje blanco… ¿le echaron un balde de cloro encima o que?_ murmuró Takuma totalmente furioso. Él llevaba un traje negro.

_mejor, así podremos teñir ese traje de rojo… rojo sangre de todos los golpes que le vamos a dar_ contestó su hermano que llevaba la misma vestimenta que Takuma.

La joven caminaba por una larga alfombra roja con un ramo de flores blancas, los invitados que la miraban murmuraban entre ellos sobre lo preciosa que estaba.

"este vestido y el ramo de flores deberían ser negros… me siento peor que en un funeral…" se decía a si misma.

Sus hermanos se acomodaron en sus lugares, pero a Takuma lo esperaba la parte más difícil ya que ahí estaba Kaien, su padre. Con la misma mirada gélida de Raiko, miraba a la chica avanzar mientras le murmuraba a su hijo.

_ ¿ya te convertiste en una Death Scythe?_

_no, aún no_ respondió secamente.

_tan patético y mediocre como siempre_ nuevamente sin mirarlo y con un tono frio.

_sabes que entré al Shibusen solo para pasar más tiempo con Maka_

_si, pero podrías haberte esforzado y hacer algo bien por una vez en tu vida_

Ante aquel comentario Takuma se levantó y se colocó unos cuantos asientos mas atrás, ese día ya era bastante malo como para que su padre lo menosprecie como siempre.

La rubia finalmente había llegado al altar, donde Nagi la esperaba sin quitar esa sonrisa malvada y ella mantenía la mirada en el piso.

_estamos aquí reunidos para sellar este compromiso. ¿Nagi Dai Artai, aceptas Maka Albarn como tu prometida?_ dijo el cura.

_si, acepto_ sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

Maka rápidamente buscó a Soul con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte… la había abandonado. Ahora se sentía peor.

_Maka Abarn, ¿aceptas a Nagi Dai Artai como tu prometido?_

En ese momento ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Soul se apareciera interrumpiendo la boda y se la lleve, como en las películas. Pero sabía bien que eso no sucedería.

_ ¿acepta?_ insistía el cura al ver que la chica no se movía.

_yo…_ comenzó nerviosa _yo…_ intentando retener las lágrimas, pero se le hacia muy difícil.

Luego alzó la vista hacia un costado para ver a su madre, que la miraba triste, esperando su respuesta.

_¿y bien?_ preguntó Nagi irritado de tanto esperar.

_no_ respondió seria, mirándolo a los ojos ya decidida "lo siento mamá" se decía en su mente.

_ ¿como?_ preguntó Nagi algo desafiante.

_ ¡no!, dije que no, no acepto_ tirando el ramo de flores para luego salir corriendo hasta cruzar las puertas y desaparecer por el largo pasillo. Dejando atrás a todos los invitados con la boca abierta y una madre y hermanos festejando.

_ ¿Qué están mirando? ¡atrápenla!_ le ordenó Nagi furioso a los guardias.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maka seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no le importaba a donde, solo seguía corriendo mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de ahí. Se fue acercando y el ruido era más audible, hasta que reconoció que era un piano y se dio cuenta se que conocía esa melodía.

Apuró el paso guiándose por el sonido del piano hasta llegar a una puerta en uno de los pasillos. La abrió y entró lo más rápido que pudo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El chico del piano dejó de tocar en cuanto escuchó la puerta y se giró para ver quien lo interrumpía.

_ ¿Maka?_ preguntó bastante confundido.

Ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, aún tenía la respiración agitada.

Para él estaba preciosa, lo único que arruinaba la imagen eran las lágrimas que aún seguía derramando.

_¿que haces aquí?, ¿ya terminó el compromiso?_ preguntó algo triste mientras se acercaba.

_no, me escapé_ respondió aún con respiración agitada.

_ ¡¿q-que?! ¿Cómo que te escapaste?_ eso lo tomó por sorpresa, realmente no se lo esperaba de ella.

_al final terminé rechazando a Nagi frente a todos_

El peliblanco mostró una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

Hasta que repentinamente se escucharon golpes muy fuertes en la puerta.

_ ¡Maka, regresa ahora mismo!_ gritaba Nagi dese afuera.

_ ¡estas en graves problemas, jovencita!_ dijo Kaien.

La chica retrocedió unos pasos, y luego Soul tomó su mano y le dijo

_ven_ mientras corrían hacia otra puerta de atrás, saliendo a un inmenso jardín.

Nagi y Kaien comenzaron a perseguirlos, seguidos por los guardias.

_ ¡está secuestrando a mi prometida! ¡arréstenlo!_ ordenó el de Artai.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellos corrieron más rápido sin soltarse, hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque. Se les dificultó más al pasar por los árboles, y de tanto correr con tacones, y por una zona boscosa la chica se tropezó.

_Maka_ murmuró el peliblanco ayudándola a levantarse.

Pero los guardias los alcanzaron.

_ahora sí… prepárense para…_ comenzó diciendo Nagi intentando recuperar aire, pero lo interrumpieron.

_ ¡alto!_ se escuchó una voz femenina que se acercaba, hasta que salieron de entre los árboles Kami ( la madre de Maka ), el cura y otra mujer castaña con lentes vestida formalmente que anunció.

_Kuran Kaien y Nagi Dai Artai, están arrestados por sabotear la decisión del consejo_

Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el anuncio.

_ ¿Cómo que sabotear la decisión del consejo?_ preguntó Kami.

_ el día en el que los miembros del consejo y yo nos reunimos para elegir al prometido de Maka y votamos, Kaien y Nagi acordaron sabotear y reemplazar los votos. Como Nagi se encontraba en el Shibusen nadie sospecharía de él, y Kaien tenía un fácil acceso a los votos, asique los arregló para que Nagi ganara_ explicó la castaña.

_¿es eso cierto?_ preguntó la madre de Maka sin salir de su asombro, a lo que Kaien asintió, _ pero… ¿por que?_

_ porque buscaba lo mejor para la familia, y Artai tiene la mejor reputación y un gran poder_ respondió Kaien.

_arréstenlos_ ordenó la mujer castaña y los guardias obedecieron.

_ ¡no! ¡no pueden hacerme esto!_ reclamaba Nagi mientras se lo llevaban.

_ y entonces… ¿Quién es mi prometido?_ preguntó Maka aún arrodillada en el piso con el peliblanco.

La castaña se acomodó los lentes y respondió _ el elegido por mayor cantidad de votos, es el chico que tienes al lado… Soul Evans_

Ellos se quedaron de piedra unos minutos antes de reaccionar.

_ ¿entonces…?_ preguntó el arma.

_así es, Maka todo el tiempo fue tu prometida_ respondió la castaña.

A los chicos los invadió una inmensa felicidad, de un momento a otro toda la tristeza, estrés, enojo y demás habían desaparecido por completo.

Maka lo miró con una gran sonrisa antes de besarlo, aún seguían de la mano.

_bien, entonces regresemos_ dijo el cura.

_ hay, vamos, déjalos, se ven tan lindos_ dijo Kami.

_pero el compromiso debe realizarse en… bah, olvídenlo, de todas formas está muy lejos y ya corrí mucho…_ el cura se aclaro la garganta y siguió _ con este beso queda sellado el compromiso_

Los jóvenes separaron sus labios y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

_te amo_ susurró la chica.

_también te amo_ susurró él en su oído para luego volver a besarla.

FIN.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**si, ya c, ya c, el final sta muy cursi, pero no c me ocurria nada mas T.T**

**lo q Soul le susurró a Maka c los dejo a su criterio XD**

**bueno, espero q hayan disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendolo XD**

**y para los q querían mas, bueno... todo tiene q terminar u.u**

**pero no c preocupen, estoy trabajando n miles d nuevos fics XD**

**el problema s q no tengo tiempo d escribirlos ¬¬**

**gracias a todos !!! XD**

**si les ha gustado dejen un review XD**

**proximamente Diamante Sangriento...**


End file.
